Tragada pelo Mar
by chamelleon
Summary: Sequência de O Mais Profundo desejo do Coração! O nome é baseado na música Swallowed In The Sea, do Coldplay que foi amplamente divulgada por minha querida amiga Laura! Aventura, romance e tragédia nessa 2ª parte de minha Trilogia sobre o universo de POTC
1. Chapter 1

**Olá queridos piratas, marujos, bucaneiros e mandriões!**

* * *

_Essa é a segunda parte de minha Trilogia sobre o universo que criei para POTC!_

_E aqui contarei o que aconteceu após finalmente Jack e Elizabeth realizarem seu mais profundo desejo do coração – que sempre foi sem entregar a todo amor e desejo que emanavam de seus corpos sempre que se olhavam ou se tocavam – e o que aconteceu com o Touro Zumbi Eunuco dos Infernos, digo... William Touro... cof cof, digo... Turner, que ficou nervosinho depois que descobriu que Elizabeth só o ama como irmão..._

_ Ele fez um trato com Styx na fic anterior, que é a irmã de Calypso e também guardiã da Fonte da Juventude, que, não por acaso odeia Calypso, porque ambas há tempos atrás eram apaixonadas pelo mesmo homem mortal: **Davy Jones**. _

**Ô.Ô**_  
_

* * *

_Uma rede de intrigas, mentiras, armadilhas, tiros de canhões, lutas de espadas, enforcamentos, assassinatos, mortes e dor aguardam meus queridos leitores nessa aventura épica, engraçada e romanticamente HOT que tenho o prazer de conduzir vocês!_

_Mas também teremos vida, nascimentos, festas, cenas inusitadas – nas quais vocês nunca imaginaram que veriam Jack e Elizabeth - também terá muito, muito amor, desejo, cenas calientes e apaixonadas nas noites sedutoramente quentes do Caribe!_

**ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ**

_Então, vamos lá!_

_Espero que gostem e comentem!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Como tenho que repetir sempre:**_

_**Jack, Elizabeth e a galera de POTC não são meus ainda...**_

_**O Johnny Será!  
**_

_**ayeeee**_

_**Yo Ho e uma garrafa de RUM! XDDD**_

* * *

**Cap. 1**

Elizabeth e Jack estavam deitados na cabine, satisfeitos após uma noite incrível de amor – por intervenção de Tia Dalma, ninguém os incomodou – e observavam a luz do luar que entrava pela janela da cabine.

- Lizzie... – começou Jack virando-se para ela e a apertando em seus braços. – O que aconteceu no Holandês Voador?

O corpo de Elizabeth ficou rígido com essa pergunta e ele percebeu, a apertando mais e mais contra seu corpo.

- Você gostou mesmo dos nomes Jack?! – ela sorriu, tentou mudar de assunto, não queria lembrar da última semana, era doloroso demais saber que a cada dia que passava, se despedia dele.

- Nem tente fugir dessa conversa Elizabeth! – ele disse sério, sentou-se e fez com que ela se sentasse também. – Se aquele maldito eunuco dos infernos fez algum mal a você... – sua fúria era crescente.

- Ele não fez nada Jack! – ela se segurou para não chorar. "_– Não ainda._" – ela pensou com tristeza e desviou o olhar inquietante que ele lhe lançava.

- E porquê você está com essas marcas no pescoço? – ele a fez olhar em seus olhos, ele tinha ignorado isso quando ela pulou em cima dele para abraçá-lo, para fazer amor com ele, mas agora ele tinha que perguntar, isso estava queimando em sua mente.

- Ele me... – franziu a testa e não quis olhar naqueles lindos olhos negros de Jack. –... ele me mantinha com um colar de ferro e uma bola enorme, também de ferro e eu... – ela gaguejou. –... eu estava acorrentada.

- Acorrentada? Com um colar de...! Ahhh! – ele falou alto, furioso. – Aquele zumbi desgraçado me...

- Não Jack! – ela pediu calando a boca dele com um beijo desesperado. Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou nos olhos dela.

- Elizabeth! – ele disse severo.

- Vamos esquecê-lo Jack! Por tudo que há de mais sagrado a você! Por nosso filho! - ele tremeu à menção do filho e ela também, ainda era estranho falar sobre isso. – Por mim! Não procure vingança!

- Mas Lizzie, ele te machucou! – ele fez bico.

- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! – ela quase gritou na cara dele.

- Mas algum dia você terá que me contar! – ele esbravejou, não suportava a idéia de não saber o que aconteceu naquele maldito navio fantasma, foram os piores dias da vida dele, cheio de preocupações e angústias.

- Algum dia Jack, algum dia. – ela se deitou e se encolheu na cama, estava ficando triste por não poder contar tudo a Jack, mas era para o bem dele, para o bem de todos, menos o dela. – Mas esse dia não é hoje! – ela sussurrou e ele se sentiu mal.

- Ele...

- Não Jack! Ele não me obrigou a fazer amor com ele, se é isso o que você quer saber! – ela se levantou esbravejando. – Que diabo de tantas perguntas! Já disse que não quero falar disso! – saiu da cama e foi procurar uma roupa para vestir.

- Não era isso que eu ia perguntar! – ele fez um bico de indignação e fechou a cara, sério. – Oh Bugger! Que mulher violenta!

- Era isso o que você queria saber sim! Ora Jack, não se finja de inocente! Se ele tivesse me tocado, me violentado, você ainda iria me querer? – ela estava furiosa.

Foi a vez dele levantar, andou na direção dela e a agarrou com rapidez, a levando de volta para a cama.

- Ainda é noite, você tem que dormir e descansar! – ele sorriu com inocência.

- Não preciso! Já dormi demais! – ela ainda estava chateada. – Você ainda não me respondeu! Você ainda iria me querer?

Ele a olhou com desejo e a agarrou quando ela ameaçou se levantar e a prendeu entre suas pernas.

- Você não dormiu demais, na verdade, você mal dormiu. – sorriu malicioso.

- Idiota! – ela tentou resistir, mas era difícil ficar indiferente ao charme dele enquanto se insinuava para ela. – Durma você! E responda minha maldita pergunta! Você ainda iria me querer?

Ele a olhou como se fosse um predador observando um inocente coelhinho.

- É claro que sim! Eu te quero e sempre vou querer! – ele disse a beijando vorazmente. Ela se entregou ao beijo.

- Safado! – ela lhe sorriu, quebrando o beijo. – Vai dormir pirata sem-vergonha!

- Você fica velando meu sono, querida donzela assassina? – os olhos dele brilhavam.

- Não me chame de donzela assassina Jack! – ela o repreendeu. – Me faz lembrar de quando...

- Você me beijou pela primeira vez? – ele sorriu, pois por incrível que possa parecer, ele guardava lembranças boas daquele fatídico dia...

* * *

_O ataque do Kraken estava destruindo o Pérola Negra naquele dia – o dia de sua "morte" – e não importava muito a Jack. O fato de ter abandonado a todos na hora do ataque também não – ele é pirata e piratas são traidores. Mas a razão que o fez voltar foi mais forte do que qualquer convicção que ele tinha: abriu sua bússola, sabia que estaria louca como sempre e tomou um susto e tanto quando o ponteiro apontou na direção do navio._

- Não foi para o navio._ – pensara Jack naquela ocasião. _– Foi para Elizabeth! _– ele franziu a testa e voltou remando, para chegar triunfal e inesperadamente na hora certa._

_A expressão de alegria que vira no rosto de Elizabeth ao vê-lo e senti-la se agarrando em sua perna em sinal que ela buscava segurança com ele – o encheu de uma vontade louca de fazer qualquer absurdo por ela, somente por ela... e assim ele fez._

_Na hora de atirar nos barris para explodir no Kraken, ele viu que Will também estava na mira e ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de atirar e explodir Will junto – tinha que ser honesto consigo mesmo, uma chance daquelas não poderia escapar, mesmo que Will fosse um bom homem naquela época e isso fosse muito egoísmo de sua parte mas... Piratas!_

* * *

-Você quase me estuprou com aquele beijo! – ele continuou cheio de malícia nas palavras.

- Eu quase o quê?! – ela não acreditou no que ouviu.

- É isso mesmo Lizzie! – ele cobriu os dois com o lençol e foi para cima dela, sorria diabolicamente e falava manhoso. – Você quase me engoliu naquele beijo!

- Foi você quem quase me engoliu! – ela disse, fingindo indignação. – Quase me sufocou com sua língua, seu cachorro! – riu e deu-lhe um tapa.

- Aiiiiii! – ele fingiu dor. – Mas juro a você, se não fossem aquelas correntes, eu teria você ali mesmo! – ele disse sério e ela chegou a pensar em acreditar nessa besteira que ele dizia. – Que fossem pro inferno: Will, Davy Jones, Mestre Gibbs, o Kraken!

Quando ele falou em Kraken, Elizabeth lembrou da criatura que Will despertara e ficou séria.

- O que foi? Acha que eu não teria possuído você no meio de toda aquela batalha? – ele estranhou o jeito dela.

- Você é louco! – ela voltou a sorrir.

- Louco por você! – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

* * *

No convés do Pérola...

Os marujos dormiam amontoados, Tia Dalma resolveu dar um descanso a eles.

Ela contou umas coisinhas bobas sobre o envolvimento de Jack e Elizabeth, mas não mencionou a criança. Que os pombinhos, ou melhor, que o pardal e o cisne fizessem isso.

Gibbs estava no timão, era muito estranho saber que Jack havia feito amor com Elizabeth, mais ainda, era saber que nesse mesmo instante sabe Deus o que estavam fazendo trancados quase à noite toda naquela cabine, silenciosos como moleques traquinas.

Barbossa conversava com Tia, que até agora não sabia o porquê de Will mudar tão repentinamente seus planos.

- Ele deve ter feito um trato com Styx, mas não entendo por que a trouxe de volta para Jack, ele quase matou vocês quando a levou não foi? – Tia disse preocupada.

- Sim! Também estranhei essa coisa toda! Aliás, temos que deixar Elizabeth em terra! Will não poderá tocar nela! Ele está assim... tão ruim... é por causa do coração?! Digo... da falta dele?! – perguntou Barbossa confuso.

- Isso eu não posso te responder com certeza. Uns amigos meus me disseram que os sentimentos ruins afloram com mais facilidade em seres sem coração, e ele está ficando cheio de escamas! – ela dizia e Barbossa ia ficando boquiaberto. – E também, Jack e Elizabeth estão abertamente envolvidos agora, e suponho que ele sempre soube da paixão secreta de Elizabeth por Jack e vice-versa. E também não posso nem sequer espiar na teia do destino! – Tia se enfureceu ao lembrar desse detalhe.

- Maldição! – Barbossa suspirou. – O que faremos para nos proteger da fúria de Will?

- Teremos que esperar, esperar para ver o que Will irá fazer. Creio que não vou interferir nas decisões de Jack e Elizabeth. E tomara que meus poderes não me sejam retirados tão cedo!

- Aye. – disse Barbossa pensativo. – Para onde iremos? Estamos navegando em direção à Andros.

- Diga a Gibbs que mantenha o curso, quando Jack sair da cabine, falaremos com ele.

* * *

Horas antes do amanhecer, Jack saiu da cabine sorridente, mas ao ver os marujos que o olhavam curiosos ele fechou a cara e esbravejou:

- O que estão fazendo que não estão trabalhando?

- Capitão apaixonado! Capitão apaixonado! Capitão apaixonado! – gritava o papagaio de Cotton, que estava no ombro do pirata mudo.

- O que foi que o papagaio disse?! – grunhiu Jack.

- Estávamos esperando suas ordens Capitão! – disse Gibbs se interpondo entre Jack e o papagaio, era só o que faltava, bate-boca entre Jack e a ave. Os outros cochichavam e sorriam entre si. – Não temos um curso e estamos próximos à ilha de Andros, o que devemos fazer senhor?

- Vamos para Nassau! – Jack disse se virando e indo em direção ao porão.

- Mas há soldados lá capitão! – replicou Gibbs.

- Vamos manter aquele plano lembra-se?

- Qual? – todos os que estavam presentes falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Conheço umas pessoas em Nassau que nos ajudarão a escapar dos soldados! Não quero que Elizabeth fique no mar, por causa daquele zumbi eunuco dos infernos e também não quero deixá-la sozinha, por isso, vou com ela!

- Vai para a terra capitão? – Gibbs falou com estranhamento. – Por quanto tempo?

- Por um bom tempo! Até termos certeza de que Will não vai nos perseguir, nem atacar, nem nada, Savvy?

- Mas Jack, você nunca fica muito tempo em terra... pelo menos não por vontade própria!

- Mas dessa vez é diferente! Ficarei alguns meses, Mestre Gibbs, e não me faça esse monte de perguntas!

Todos olharam um Jack nervoso e riram, mesmo assim, era esquisito ele querer ir passar um tempo em terra – mas Elizabeth era um ótimo motivo – riam eles.

- Barbossa! – gritou Jack euforicamente feliz. – Tia Calypso! – correu para eles e os puxou pelo braço quando os viu caminhando na direção do grupo. – Vocês me entendem não é?!

- Entendemos o quê? – Tia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Do que diabos você está falando Jack? – Barbossa falou bravo.

- Tenho que ir para terra firme ficar com Elizabeth por lá, por um bom tempo! Para protegê-la de Will!

- Ah é! – Tia riu e deu um tapinha em Jack e uma cotovelada em Barbossa sinalizando que queria apoio na piada que iria soltar em cima daquele bando de piratas tontos. – Vai passar nove meses lá Jack?! – ela falou maliciosa.

- Nove meses?! – exclamaram os marujos e Tia e Barbossa caíram na risada.

- Não sei... ora! – Jack se irritou. – Vou ficar um bom tempo, e ao trabalho seus cães sarnentos!

Os marujos foram trabalhar rindo.

- Tia, pelo amor de Deus, como pode falar isso a esses doidos? Imagina se eles desconfiam ou descobrem! – Jack disse receoso.

- É bom que eles descubram, ou você vai esconder a barriga de Elizabeth para sempre?

- Quem diria... – disse Barbossa debochando. – Capitão Jack Sparrow formando família!

- Não estou formando família! – disse Jack raivoso, depois parou um pouco e reavaliou suas palavras. – Aiiii, Oh Bugger! Vocês também ficam me tirando do sério! – ele fez uma cara de bobo que levou Tia e Barbossa às lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Escute Jack... – Barbossa pôs um braço por cima do ombro de Jack. – Agora somos todos aliados para que Will não venha a se tornar um Davy Jones II nesses mares! Não se preocupe que vamos fazer de tudo para que você e sua amante fiquem em segurança!

Jack uniu as mãos e desajeitadamente agradeceu a Barbossa e Tia.

- Preciso falar com a moça, ela está dormindo Jack? – disse Tia, calmamente, tentando esconder a ansiedade que aflorava nela.

- A deixei dormindo na cabine, está muito cansada e não fala uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu a ela no Holandês. – Jack disse com amargura.

- Vou vê-la! – Tia saiu andando depressa, quase correndo.

Jack foi perturbar Gibbs no timãoe Barbossa foi beber no porão.

* * *

Na Cabine...

Tia entrou como uma tempestade dentro da cabine acordando Elizabeth.

- O que... – sobressaltada, Elizabeth se encolheu na cama.

- O que foi que você prometeu a Will para voltar até aqui? – Tia Dalma disparou muito segura de suas palavras.

- Do que você está falando?! – disse Elizabeth, boquiaberta e assustada.

- Não me entra na cabeça que Will te trouxe só porque você disse que amava Jack, como imagino que você iria me dizer! – Tia estava agressiva.

- Foi isso mesmo que eu disse a ele, além do mais, ele sempre soube que eu tinha uma queda pelo Jack! E também não importa o que aconteceu lá! Ele não me machucou muito, não me matou, é o que importa está bem?!

- Você pode tentar enganar Jack, já que ele é um bobo quando o assunto é você, mas eu preciso saber Elizabeth! É muito importante para evitarmos que William se torne o mesmo que Davy Jones se tornou! – Tia estava nervosa e acabou por assustar ainda mais Elizabeth.

Ambas respiravam com dificuldade.

Amanhecia e os raios do sol começavam a cortar as nuvens e colorir o céu.

- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse Tia Dalma. – explicou Elizabeth se enrolando no lençol e levantando, ainda estava nua. – Mas creio que seja tarde demais!

- Porque diz isso? – Tia gelou.

- Porque além de não ligar mais para as almas dos que morrem no mar, ele está cheio de escamas e... – parou assustada.

- E...? – Tia estava curiosa.

Mas nem ao menos advertir-los do Kraken Elizabeth podia fazer.

- Não posso! – gemeu Elizabeth, evitando os olhos da ninfa.

- Maldição! – Tia exclamou profundamente aborrecida. – Preciso saber de algo Elizabeth! Eu não contarei a Jack, eu prometo!

- Acontece que eu também prometi não contar Tia Dalma! – abaixou a cabeça e sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Não podia contar tudo, já falara demais.

- Mas Elizabeth, eu posso ajudar, ainda tenho poderes para isso!

- Eu nem sei muito sobre você! – disse Elizabeth encabulada. – E aconteça o que acontecer não poderei contar. Pelo menos essa promessa não quebrarei! – disse com uma amargura tão profunda que Tia tremeu.

"_- O que será que essa moça prometeu a Will? Espero que não tenha sido sua vida, porque se ela assim o fez, nada poderei fazer para ajudá-la."_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cenas Hots a seguir... cuidado que vai pegar fogo! XDDD_**

**_Jack, Lizzie e Cia. não são meus, são do Tio Mickey_**

**_Yo Ho e um Johnny pra mim!_**

**_XDDDD_**

* * *

**Cap. 2**

- Você tem que ouvir a história toda! Assim talvez você mude de idéia!

- Creio que nada me fará mudar de idéia Tia. – Elizabeth sentou-se na poltrona de Jack, ainda envolta no lençol e escutou tudo o que Tia lhe dizia.

Não parava de se surpreender enquanto ouvia sua vida ser narrada, bem ali, na sua frente – ela nunca imaginou como as vidas de todos ali estavam tão profundamente entrelaçadas.

Mas quando ouviu que deveria ser o próximo Capitão do Holandês Voador – e não Jack nem Will – ela foi às lágrimas.

Sabia que desde que nasceu e viu o mar pela primeira vez sentiu um desejo absurdo de fazer parte de suas misteriosas profundezas azuis, sonhava em ser pirata e morrer no mar – dizia isso abertamente a todos, que se assustavam com tamanha paixão da menina, principalmente seu pai, que tremia sempre que ela perguntava sobre piratas e o porquê de sua mãe ter deixado para ela várias histórias de piratas escritas em alguns livros de bordo – mas ela nunca pensou que isso fosse tão sério assim!

Tia via que suas palavras estavam causando um efeito devastador – na já abalada Elizabeth – e pensou que agora ela se abriria e contaria o que diabos ela prometeu a Will para ficar livre dele.

- Então... – começou Elizabeth entre os soluços. – Há algo se de possa fazer para ajudar-nos?

- Isso depende do que você me contar menina! Pelo amor de seu Deus, eu não posso fazer conjecturas para ajudar vocês, eu preciso de informações!

Engolindo em seco e enxugando as lágrimas no lençol, Elizabeth olhou Tia com tristeza.

- Não posso contar. – disse amarga.

- Mas Elizabeth, por favor! – Tia suplicou.

- Não posso! – Elizabeth sacudiu a cabeça e levantou da poltrona. – Preciso me trocar, procurar roupas e...

- Tenho um vestido comigo, que eu trouxe da minha ilha... posso te oferecer? – disse Tia, que aparentemente tinha desistido que interrogar Elizabeth.

- Sim. – sorriu Elizabeth sem graça. – Seria muito bom!

- Vou buscá-lo! – Tia ficou séria e saiu da cabine.

* * *

No convés...

Suspirando, Tia desceu para o porão antes que Jack a visse.

Estava falando com Gibbs sobre a perfeição do leme do Pérola Negra e como deslizavam velozes nas – agora tranqüilas – águas do Caribe.

Gibbs estava sério, olhava para Jack e só respondia com meias palavras, evitava olhar Jack nos olhos, estava bravo.

* * *

No porão...

Estava tudo escuro, exceto por algumas poucas lamparinas que pendiam das vigas de madeira.

Tia pegou suas tralhas na trouxa e jogou-as ao chão, procurando o vestido do qual falara a Elizabeth.

- O que ela disse Calypso? – Barbossa disse deitado numa rede, assustando-a.

- Nada. – suspirou. – Ela disse que prometeu não contar nada! Acho que foi grave o que aconteceu lá Hector, pois ela se recusa a dizer o que prometeu a Will para ficar livre!

- Como você sabe que ela prometeu algo? Será que ele não entendeu os motivos dela? Por isso a libertou?

- Duvido! – ela disse olhando para ele, resoluta. – Ela estava com cara de quem viu o demônio e fez trato com ele. – Barbossa tremeu e ela finalmente encontrou o vestido verde musgo que procurava, sentou numa rede e ficou balançando as pernas. – Ela está escondendo algo grave, muito grave, para proteger a todos nós! Disso eu tenho certeza, aquela moça é mais forte do que qualquer um imagina, mas mesmo assim ainda é frágil como um cisne de cristal e... pode quebrar com um simples toque. Will deve ter dito ou feito algo realmente terrível para amedrontá-la dessa forma.

- Minha nossa! – suspirou um Barbossa bêbado e tristonho. – Vou dormir um pouco Calypso, enquanto ainda posso dormir, isso está me agoniando!

- Durma. – disse ela calmamente. – Vou levar isso aqui para a ela.

Subiu as escadas e deixou Barbossa em seu sono embriagado.

* * *

No convés...

Estava um dia lindo, os dentes de Jack brilharam ofuscantemente quando ele sorriu ao ver Tia Dalma. Ela não retribuiu o sorriso e foi rapidamente para a cabine.

Jack franziu a testa e estranhou o jeito dela.

_"- O que será que Lizzie contou para ela? Ou será que nem para ela Lizzie contou o que diabos aconteceu no Holandês? – se perguntou angustiado. – Oh Bugger!"_

* * *

Na cabine...

Tia deu o vestido a Elizabeth e se sentiu muito alegre porque serviu perfeitamente.

- A cor era bem mais viva e tinha esmeraldas bordadas nele há tempos atrás. – Tia disse num sorriso.

- Devia ser lindo mesmo quando era novo, e ainda é! – sorriu agradecida. – Muito obrigada Tia Dalma!

- Por nada! Você não pode andar por aí nua. – riu e Elizabeth riu também.

- Obrigada também por... por não perguntar mais nada. – Elizabeth disse envergonhada.

- Não forço você a me dizer por que não posso interferir em seu livre arbítrio. – Tia disse dessa vez, secamente. – E também porque você está grávida, só por isso!

- Está bem. Agradeço assim mesmo!

Elizabeth já ia saindo da cabine quando Tia segurou seu braço.

- Jack quer levá-la para Nassau, para te proteger de Will.

- O quê? – Elizabeth exclamou confusa. – É perigoso, tem soldados ingleses lá!

- Eu sei, e todos sabem e dissemos isso a ele, mas ele disse que conhece alguém lá que vai ajudar vocês.

- Jack é maluco! Que inferno! Will não vai nem chegar perto de nós, pelo menos não dentro de um... – parou imediatamente, assombrada por quase dar com a língua nos dentes.

- Dentro de um o quê Elizabeth Swann? – Tia gritou curiosa. Estava a ponto de bater nela para que completasse a frase.

- Nada! Ora, me deixe falar com ele, não quero ir para terra! – se desvencilhou das mãos de Tia Dalma que ainda a segurava e quase saiu, pois Tia ficou em frente a porta e disse:

- Vá com ele Elizabeth, ele quer te proteger e se você não quer nos contar nada, faça o que ele quer. Jack está desesperado com tudo o que aconteceu, pode não parecer, mas ele está com muito medo de Will. E também com vergonha do que fez com você!

- Ohw! – suspirou Elizabeth. – Mas porquê vergonha do que fez a mim? Ele só me fez bem!

- Ele tirou sua pureza, e você além de ser casada com um amigo dele, você é muito mais jovem que ele, na verdade... você tem idade para ser filha dele!

- O quê?! Eu não me importo com isso! – ela esbravejou.

- Mas ele se importa, e muito! E se importa com o que os marujos vão dizer dele! Ele é o Capitão e apesar de tudo tem sua reputação de pirata bravo e indomável para zelar! Mas como você sabe, ele também é um bom homem, e ainda acha que o que acontece entre vocês é errado, mas não consegue resistir porque te ama demais!

Elizabeth abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras se evanesceram.

Ela ficou feliz por Jack amá-la daquela forma tão arrebatadora e especial, mas não deixava de sentir uma ponta de dor quando pensava que ele ainda achava errado: o amor deles, o bebê... um filho... um filho dele e dela.

Continuou pensando e só saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu a mão de Tia em sua barriga.

- O que você está fazendo? – disse Elizabeth assustada e afastou a mão de Tia.

- Nunca imaginei que veria uma mulher carregar um filho daquele doido. – Tia sorriu. – Você ainda está no início da gestação não é?

- Sim, eu acho. Minhas regras não vieram esse mês, presumo que isso confirme a gravidez. – Elizabeth disse meio atrapalhada, era esquisito ter a consciência que um ser crescia em seu ventre, na verdade, era assustador.

- Sim. – disse Tia, ronronando. – Isso confirma sim! Mas você tem que tomar cuidado, pois no início a gravidez ainda está frágil e por qualquer susto você pode perdê-lo!

- Meu Deus! – suspirou Elizabeth. – Mas, eu tomei vários sustos no Holandês Voador, e não o perdi! Ainda corro risco?

- É claro! Mas me diga, que sustos foram esses? – Tia queria arrancar a verdade dela de todo jeito.

Elizabeth estreitou os olhos, entendendo onde Tia queria chegar e saiu da cabine dizendo:

- Tomarei cuidado, e irei com ele!

* * *

No convés...

Elizabeth saiu vestida naquele vestido verde e todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, que sorriu abertamente para todos os marujos.

Jack – quando a viu – largou o timão e rapidamente desceu as escadas como um raio, parando em frente a ela. Gibbs que estava perto, sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você está bem amor? – ele disse a olhando encabulado, mexendo em seus anéis.

- Sim Jack. – ela sorriu de volta e ele abaixou a cabeça ao ver o brilho felino nos olhos dela.

- Aqui não Lizzie. – ele disse manhoso.

- Aqui não o quê? – ela fez cara de desentendida, mas tinha um ar de deboche que ele percebeu.

- Não vamos nos agarrar na frente desses malucos! – ele disse baixinho.

- E quem disse que eu quero te agarrar? – ela falou baixinho também, mas por entre os dentes. _"- Será que Jack só pensa nisso!"_ – ela pensou alegre.

- Seus olhos dizem tudo meu bem! – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Pois se você soubesse ler mesmo o que significa esse meu olhar, saberia que estou furiosa por você fazer planos pelas minas costas e não me dizer uma palavra! Você diz para todos, menos para mim! Seu mentiroso descarado! Que história é essa de irmos para Nassau?

- Vamos para a casa de uns conhecidos meus! Lá estaremos protegidos, ninguém desconfiará de nossa presença! – ele sorriu como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Que conhecidos são esses? - ela perguntou irritada.

- Você não os conhece! – ele disse sério.

- É claro! – ela esbravejou. – É por isso que estou perguntando idiota! Ai Jack, você me irrita de uma forma tão... tão...

- Linda! – ele sorriu contente.

- Não! – ela franziu a testa com raiva.

- Não o quê?

- O quê o quê? – ela já estava ficando confusa.

- Você está linda ora, não posso mais elogiar você?! – ele fez bico.

- Não fuja do assunto! Você é mestre nisso não é? Mentir para mim? – ela disse chateada.

- Não estou mentindo para você. – ele explicou calmamente segurando as mãos dela. – Só estou omitindo algumas coisas, savvy?

- Pra quê? – ela já estava a ponto de bater nele.

- É surpresa! – ele sorriu e seus dentes de ouro brilharam ofuscantemente na luz do sol forte.

- Ai Jack! – se ele queria fazer piadas com ela, ela agora iria dar o troco, ah se iria. – Você quase me cegou agora!

- Eu o quê? – ele perguntou preocupado vendo que ela piscava várias vezes os olhos e fazia uma careta de dor. – O que foi amor? – segurou o rosto dela e a olhou de perto.

- Seus dentes... – ela continuava com piscando os olhos fingindo dificuldades de enxergar.

- O que tem meus dentes? – ele ficou confuso.

- Seus dentes... quer dizer, essas coisas de ouro que você chama de dentes, quase me cegaram com o brilho! Olha, quase não enxergo nada!

- Muito engraçado. – ele não gostou de ser ridicularizado por seus lindos dentes chamarem tanto a atenção. – Pare de piscar os olhos e fingir dor! – ele estava se pondo bravo.

- É sério Jack, doeram meus olhos! Porque você botou isso? Por acaso você é parente de ciganos? – ela fez piada novamente, dessa vez abrindo os olhos e sorrindo.

- Meu pai é filho de ciganos sim! – ele falou sem pensar muito e acabou por fornecer mais informações sobre seu passado a ela e ela adorou saber disso, tanto que abriu um sorriso mais largo ainda. – Mas eu coloquei os dentes de ouro porque são charmosos! E eu fiquei lindo! Nenhuma mulher nunca reclamou está bem? – ele continuou irritado.

- Oh Jack, acho que elas também não reclamavam do fato de você não gostar muito de água! – caiu na risada e os marujos que ouviam a conversa não puderam segurar o riso.

- Porque diz isso? Eu gosto de água sim! Adoro o mar!

- Estou falando de água, no sentido de banho seu tonto! – ela riu e beliscou a barriga dele, ele tremeu. Tremia a todo e qualquer toque dela quando ela o olhava sedutoramente do jeito que fazia agora.

- Eu tomo banho sim! – ele disse resoluto.

- Uma vez por ano Jack?! – gritou Tia Dalma da porta da cabine, não iria deixar uma oportunidade de ridicularizar Jack escapar.

- Não se meta! – ele disse profundamente chateado, fez um bico de choro e olhou para os marujos. – Eu sou muito cheiroso, savvy? – disse apontando para si mesmo e cheirando suas próprias axilas. Pareceu a todos que o cheiro não era dos melhores pela cara que Jack fez e tentou disfarçar.

- Nota-se Capitão! – riu Pintel, fechando o nariz e olhando para Raguetti, que também sorria. Marty e Cotton riam com as mãos na barriga, Jack e Elizabeth eram muito bons em deixar um ao outro sem graça com piadas tão astutas.

Marty saiu de perto deles e subiu no mastro principal por ordem de Gibbs que estava achando todo aquele circo divertido, mas nem tanto – queria muito conversar com Jack a sós.

Jack mostrou a língua e virou as costas para eles, naquele jeito fresco que ele tem. Olhou a fisionomia divertida de Elizabeth e se alegrou por vê-la assim. Mas continuou demonstrando irritação por todos tirarem sarro de sua aparência e saiu pisando firme no convés, até gentilmente empurrar Tia Dalma da frente da porta da cabine e com um suspiro que mais pareceu ser de uma dama, fechou a cara e a porta.

Os outros quase choraram de tanto rir.

* * *

- Ai Elizabeth! – falou Barbossa que agora estava no timão. – Minhas bochechas já estão doendo de tanto rir! Você sabe mesmo como deixar Jack sem graça!

- Isso é para ele aprender a responder direito minhas perguntas. – disse ela, ainda rindo.

- Terra à vista! – gritou Marty de cima do mastro principal.

- É Nassau Barbossa?! – perguntou Elizabeth tentando enxergar algo além das nuvens que envolviam a ilha, repentinamente o clima tinha esfriado e parecia que uma grande tempestade iria cair.

- Espero que sim! – sorriu Barbossa. – Está louca para ficar sozinha com Jack huh? – perguntou malicioso.

- O quê? Ora! Que pergunta! – ela saiu pisando firme do mesmo jeito que Jack fez momentos antes.

* * *

Chegando à porta da cabine, ela começou a bater.

- Jack? Você ouviu? Chegamos a Nassau!

Demorou de Jack responder, ele estava catando todas as moedas que ele havia escondido nos lugares mais inusitados que se possa imaginar. Tinha dinheiro nas gavetas, nas frestas da madeira, em buracos em baixo da cama, dentro dos livros, atrás deles, dentro de potes de tinta – sem a tinta é claro – e pregados a uma bolsa debaixo da escrivaninha. Uma verdadeira pequena fortuna – fora o que ele tinha afanado da tripulação enquanto dormiam.

Pôs tudo numa trouxa que fez com o lençol. Ainda pegou suas armas, pólvora, balas e mapas. Colocou todas essas tralhas na trouxa e deixou no chão.

- Jack, o que diabos você está fazendo aí? – perguntou Elizabeth, curiosa por causa dos barulhos que ele fazia e porque não respondia aos chamados dela. – Fala alguma coisa! – gritou irritada.

Iria recomeçar a gritar quando ele rapidamente abriu a porta da cabine e a puxou para dentro, trancando a porta em seguida.

Elizabeth mal teve tempo de entender o que acontecera, pois ele a jogou na escrivaninha, a beijou sensualmente e começou a levantar seu vestido com mãos habilidosas.

- Jack... – ela gemeu enquanto ele a deixava nua. – O que...

- Você não vai de vestido até Nassau. – ele simplesmente respondeu sussurrando no ouvido dela, e sorriu contente quando retirou o vestido.

Eles se olharam demoradamente e ele se abaixou sorrindo.

- Jack. – ela gemeu novamente de prazer, esse safado sabia perfeitamente como deixá-la indefesa à sua luxúria.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Cenas mais ou menos NC - 17, que no fanfiction seriam classificadas como M e eu classifico como HOT!**

**Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Mas nada explícito... yet...**

**Jack e Lizzie não são meus, o Johnny será e uma garrafa de RUM para todos!**

**Aye!**

* * *

**Cap. 3**

Ele se levantou com um sorriso e mostrou umas roupas de homem para ela. Ela estranhou e fez bico – esperava que ele fizesse outra coisa...

- Vista isso até chegarmos aonde eu quero. – ele sorriu, principalmente ao ver a cara de decepção que ela tinha agora. _"– Ela certamente pensou que eu iria fazer outra coisa quando me abaixei!"_ – sorriu malicioso.

- Está bem. – ela disse séria e saiu de cima da escrivaninha para poder vesti-las.

Eram uma calça marrom, uma camisa branca de linho, um pedaço de pano vermelho que serviria como cinto e um casaco de camurça, também vermelho que ia até os seus joelhos e botas marrons.

Olhando atentamente as roupas, percebeu que se pareciam bastante com as que ela tinha usado quando fugiu da prisão na qual Cuttler Beckett lhe pôs, e fora procurar Jack em Tortuga.

- Parecem com as que eu usava... – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Eu procurei em todos os lugares por onde passei com o Pérola depois que você sumiu com seu... – ele não quis pronunciar o nome "marido" – pois queria ficar com uma lembrança de sua aparência naquela noite em Tortuga. – ele explicou a ajudando a se vestir. – Principalmente porque você me deixou louco no dia seguinte, lembra? Quando te implorei para que você me persuadisse e... na amurada, quando você queria me mostrar o gosto de ser um bom homem. – ele disse beijando o pescoço dela, enviando pequenos calafrios que a fizeram se arrepiar.

- Claro que eu lembro! – ela sussurrou. – E até hoje me pergunto porque você não me beijou naquela hora.

- Não te beijei porque vi a marca negra em minha mão e tomei um susto, só por isso! – ele disse a olhando como se quisesse registrar em sua mente a linda Elizabeth à sua frente, igualzinha a aquela pirata travestida de homem que o desnorteou com o simples fato de se deixar ser vista por ele novamente naquela noite barulhenta em Tortuga.

- Então foi por isso... e não por você ser um bom homem? – ela sorriu diabolicamente o puxando para perto de seu corpo.

- Um bom homem não poderia deixar de beijar os lindos lábios rosados de uma fogosa dama que se oferecia descaradamente para ele, um pirata, na frente de todos os mandriões que faziam parte de sua tripulação, e até de seu ex-primeiro-noivo!

Ela sorriu e o beijou loucamente, e ele voltou a jogá-la na escrivaninha. Ela envolveu suas pernas na cintura dele e o prendeu junto a si. Ela sentiu os lábios dele queimando sua pele, deixando rastros de fogo, e desejou nunca mais sair daquela cabine. Elizabeth estava a ponto de provar o desejo que emanava do corpo de Jack em contato com o dela, e ambos gemiam de prazer.

Entre os beijos, Jack começou a tatear por baixo de suas roupas e tentou retirar sua blusa quando ela ergueu o rosto dele e disse ofegante:

- Vai tirar novamente minhas roupas Capitão? O que vestirei agora? O vestido de novo? – ela perguntou manhosa.

- Você me tira o juízo menina! – ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse recuperar a razão. – Vamos logo nos despedir dos outros antes que eu desista de sair daqui e faça amor com você! – ele lhe deu um beijinho e relutante a soltou e pegou a trouxa.

- Eu não reclamaria se você fizesse amor comigo! – ela fez bico, dengosa e o beliscou na barriga – esse era o ponto fraco do Capitão.

- Oh Bugger! – ele a olhou demoradamente, pensando mesmo se conseguiria sair dali antes de jogá-la na cama e...

- Vamos! – ela sorriu e o retirou de seus devaneios. Olhando para um Jack desconcertado ela completou em tom de ordem: – Ponha meu vestido aí!

- Sim senhora! – ele respondeu como um soldado e sorriu.

Saíram da cabine sorrindo um para o outro.

* * *

No convés...

Todos os marujos olharam para eles curiosos, enquanto o Capitão ria com sua amante.

Não era mais tão estranho a eles o romance entre Jack e Elizabeth, até porque, todo mundo sabia desde que foram vistos juntos pela primeira vez que eles se apaixonaram perdidamente um pelo outro.

Ele adorava aquela dama sapeca – extraordinariamente linda e perigosa – e que ela era completamente louca por ele, esse pirata bravo – bêbado, excêntrico e muito linguarudo e atrapalhado – ainda que não quisessem demonstrar ou admitir.

E além do mais, seria bom ter sempre uma dama para olhar. Os meses no mar muitas vezes eram monótonos e sem diversão, olhá-la já seria uma distração e tanto. E todos acreditavam que Jack jamais a deixaria escapar de suas redes, pois quando falava nela, o rosto de Jack Sparrow parecia se incendiar tamanho fogo que o nome Elizabeth Swann acendia no velho lobo do mar.

* * *

- Meu queridos piratas... – começou Jack imponente segurando a mão de Elizabeth. –... mandriões, ladrões e bucaneiros! – Elizabeth ria, pois já esperava que Jack fizesse um discurso épico. – Minha belíssima ninfa... – Tia Dalma acenou com a cabeça. –... pirata zumbi... – Barbossa ficou bravo. –... macaco do zumbi... – o macaco olhou para Jack, que olhava para cada um enquanto lhes falava. –... anão, pirata mudo, papagaio do pirata mudo, pirata caolho e pirata barrigudo – olhou para Raguetti, que estava sério e Pintel que sorria pelo fato de sua barriga ser a característica escolhida pelo Capitão. – e meu querido e adorado Mestre Supersticioso de Todos os Santos! – falou olhando para Gibbs que estava meio esquisito com ele desde que soube do envolvimento dele com Elizabeth e que iriam embora. – Estamos partindo amigos! Então... até a vista! – Jack tentou sair do lugar e caminhar até a amurada, mas Elizabeth não se moveu enquanto ele tentava a puxar pela mão.

Esperaram alguns segundos olhando para Jack e este não disse mais nada. Todos ficaram com caras de bobo. Era só isso?

- Todo esse discurso só para dizer "Até a vista"?! – perguntou Elizabeth boquiaberta.

- Sim, não tenho mais nada a dizer. – Jack ficou sério, pois seu sorriso morreu no momento em que entravam na foz do rio que corria no interior da Ilha de Nassau. O nevoeiro começava a envolver o navio.

O Pérola Negra entrou numa pequenina baía no encontro das águas salgadas e doces, pois iriam deixar Jack e Elizabeth dentro da floresta, perto de uma cachoeira enorme que se erguia imponente de um grande rochedo – assim seria mais fácil andarem por aí sem serem notados – e sempre faziam isso quando chegavam à Nassau, nada de ir para o porto ou atracar à vista de algum outro navio.

* * *

Cotton estava com os olhos marejados e percebendo isso, Elizabeth correu para dar-lhe um caloroso abraço. Ele sempre sorria para ela, sempre.

Elizabeth nunca imaginou que sua despedida causasse tanta dor naqueles piratas bobos e adoravelmente gentis que faziam parte da louca tripulação do Pérola – perguntava-se o que seria de Jack se não fossem eles para zelar pela vida do Capitão.

Depositou um beijo nas penas do linguarudo e indiscreto papagaio, que muitas vezes parecia saber mais o que dizer do que qualquer ser humano.

* * *

Se abaixou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Marty, que lhe sorriu encabulado.

- Até breve Rainha!

- Até Marty! – ela sorriu.

* * *

Viu Raguetti enxugar lágrimas e o olhou com surpresa. Pintel estava do seu lado.

- Porquê chora marujo? – ela disse puxando o braço de Raguetti.

- Parece que é uma despedida definitiva minha... – fez uma reverência nervosa. – Rainha! E isso não me parece bom!

- Então reze para que não seja definitiva! – disse ela sem acreditar no que ela mesma dizia. _"– Daqui a um ano estarei no fundo do mar."_– pensou amarga e ficou imaginando se aquele pirata magricela suspeitava de algo, em outra vida ele deve ter sido algum poeta ou vidente. Enxugou-lhe as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Sabe, nem sempre fomos gentis... – gaguejou Pintel. –... digo, quando nos conhecemos éramos...

- Eu sei, eu sei! – ela sorriu. – Agradeço pela fidelidade que me dedicam agora! – ela disse e abraçou cada um, deu-lhes um beijo em cada bochecha.

- Obrigada pelo olho de vidro! – agradeceram ao mesmo tempo, eram amigos e ambos sabiam das necessidades e sofrimentos um do outro.

- Não deixem Jack pegá-lo! – ela advertiu divertida, pois se referia à paixão que o macaco tinha por morder o olho postiço de Raguetti.

- Aye! – exclamaram.

* * *

Elizabeth se voltou para Barbossa que estava encostado num canto da escada, visivelmente triste.

- Você não vai chorar também, não é? – ela sorriu fracamente.

- Você sabe o que vai fazer Elizabeth? – ele simplesmente disse severo.

- Jack vai cuidar de mim, não se preocupe.

- É exatamente isso o que me preocupa. Aquele idiota não sabe nem cuidar de si mesmo, imagina cuidar de você! – ele disse com uma surpreendente ternura e quase partiu o coração dela. – E de seu bebê! – ele falou baixinho.

- Oh meu Deus, Hector, eu vou ficar bem! – ela o abraçou. Ele estendeu seus braços ao redor da fina cintura dela e ficaram assim por alguns segundos, Barbossa sentia um pesar que nunca pensou que sentiria por aquela menina que já tentara matar e agora não admitia nem a possibilidade que ela pudesse se ferir.

- Não vá morrer por aí huh! – ele a soltou e olhou em seus olhos.

- Não se preocupe, não morrerei em terra. – ela riu.

- Assim espero!

- Até logo! – ela disse e logo viu Jack, o macaco que lhe trazia algo.

- Ah... leve isso com você! – Barbossa disse enquanto o macaco descia por uma corda e depositava em sua mão algo dourado.

- O quê... – ela começou, mas se calou tamanho assombro que teve ao ver do se tratava o mimo que Jack lhe trouxe.

Era o medalhão de ouro asteca, do tesouro amaldiçoado de Cortés!

- Guarde isso com você por precaução! – disse Barbossa baixinho. – E não o use, a não ser que você esteja correndo perigo de morte!

- Mas... – gaguejou ela. – Nã... não posso! – ele a obrigou a segurar o medalhão.

- Pode sim! – ele disse a olhando duramente e completou. – E antes de usá-lo diga umas palavras.

- Que... que palavras? – ela estava abismada.

- Diga: "Maldita seja minha sorte"!

Ela gelou. Quando e se fizesse mesmo o que ele estava lhe dizendo, não seria mentira nenhuma que maldita era a sua sorte.

- É necessário que você se amaldiçoe, entendeu? Promete que se você se meter em encrenca, você vai usar? – ele suplicou.

- Mas... mas... Tia sabe disso?

- Ela sabe que eu o tenho, mas não que eu estou dando para você! Foi ela quem me disse para quê ele serve, mas só se a pessoa se amaldiçoar entendeu?! Por favor, leve-o com você!

Ela olhou o medalhão com uma expressão de dor e tristeza.

- Está bem! – ela se rendeu, talvez fosse muito útil ter o medalhão de volta. Pôs no bolso do casaco, afagou o macaco Jack e olhou para Barbossa.

- Aye Elizabeth! – sorriu ele. – Se cuide!

- Sim! Até algum dia...

Ela lhe deu um beijo, ele fez o mesmo e saiu para guiar o navio, que estava nas mãos de Cotton – não queria vê-la descer do Pérola.

Elizabeth pegou o medalhão do bolso e franziu a testa, séria, o olhando novamente – era muito intrigante saber que Barbossa o guardava.

* * *

Jack estava se despedindo de Gibbs, e a despedida estava sendo dolorosamente brava.

- Como você pôde fazer isso com ela Jack? Pelo amor de Deus, quando ela nasceu você já era homem barbado! – Gibbs estava chateado com a "traição" de Jack, e agora que era a despedida, ele iria soltar os cachorros em cima daquele pirata safado.

- Não faça eu me sentir pior do que já estou está bem? Mas... Eu a amo tanto Mestre Gibbs... – suspirou –... e ela me ama também, e é isso o que importa savvy? Pelo menos é isso o que deve importar!

- Minha Santa Mãezinha! – disse Gibbs se rendendo finalmente. – Mas vê se dessa vez não deixa nada de mal acontecer a ela! Porque se isso acontecer Jack, eu mesmo te mandarei para a prancha! Não antes de te dar uma bela surra! – disse severo e logo depois passou a mão na cabeça. – Meu Deus Jack, você, meu melhor amigo e ela, aquela criança irritante e chata que veio comigo da Inglaterra!

- Cuidarei bem dela Mestre Gibbs! Ora amigo, alegre-se, pois iremos sair desse navio para que aquele zumbi eunuco dos infernos não nos faça mal!

- Eu sei, mas tudo ainda é muito esquisito Jack! Você e ela...

- Escute, somente para você eu vou contar, pois não seria justo esconder isso de você...

- O quê? Tem mais coisa que eu ainda não saiba? Minha Nossa Senhora!

- Elizabeth está... – gaguejou. – Eu e ela fizemos... um... um... – gesticulava nervoso daquele jeito que só ele faz. –... um, tem um... – Jack travou.

- Um o quê homem de Deus? – Gibbs perdeu a paciência e o sacudiu pelos ombros.

- Tem um bebê na barriga dela! Pronto, falei! – disse Jack que fechou os olhos e se encolheu esperando um murro do homem à sua frente.

Gibbs demorou um pouco para entender o que Jack estava dizendo, mas quando entendeu...

- Eu não acretidooooo! – gritou, chamando a atenção de todos, dessa vez parecia feliz. – Bendita seja Elizabeth Swann que vai pôr juízo nessa sua cabeça oca! – deu um tapinha na cabeça de Jack. – Dessa vez você quieta seu facho Jack Sparrow! – abraçou Jack tão forte que quase o matou asfixiado.

- Vai me matar Gibbs?! – gemeu Jack sem fôlego.

- Oh, desculpe, é que uma notícia tão boa assim, apaga qualquer raiva que eu estava guardando de você e...

- Ninguém além de você deve saber disso! Só Tia Calypso, Barbossa e é claro, eu e Lizzie sabemos, savvy?!

- Aye Capitão, deixe comigo, minha boca é um túmulo!

- Se é um túmulo não sei, mas o cheiro deve ser parecido! – ambos caíram na risada.

- Tome isto. – Jack tirou seu chapéu e entregou a Gibbs. – Cuide bem do meu chapéu!

- Mas... Capitão... Jack...

- Eu voltarei para buscá-lo! – Jack sorriu e abraçou novamente o amigo.

- Aye, assim espero!

Foram andando para a amurada, onde Elizabeth estava conversando com Tia Dalma.

* * *

- Eles estão vindo. – disse Tia ansiosamente. – É sua última chance de me contar o que Will te fez e que promessa você fez a ele minha cara!

- Não direi nada! - Elizabeth evitou o olhar penetrante da ninfa. – Apenas me deseje sorte com Jack!

- Eu já desejei e continuo desejando tudo de bom para vocês dois! – Tia inesperadamente a abraçou forte. – Adoro vocês!

- Obrigada! – respondeu Elizabeth sem jeito.

- Alimente-se bem ouviu? – Tia sussurrava agora. – A criança vai precisar! Lembre-se de que você não está mais sozinha, está carregando o filho de...

Jack Sparrow chegou e olhou curiosamente para as duas mulheres.

- Minhas caras, vamos abaixar o bote, saiam daí! – ele falou alto.

Elas saíram e os marujos abaixaram o pequeno barquinho.

Jack já iria ajudar Elizabeth a descer quando Barbossa gritou:

- Hei Jack! Quem fica no comando do Pérola?

- Oh Bugger! – Jack rodou os olhos com aborrecimento. – Façam um sorteio! – disse ele, despreocupado.

- O quê?! – exclamaram todos.

- Não Jack. – Tia o puxou pelo braço. – Anuncie quem ficará no comando!

- Você Tia! Pronto, problema resolvido! – Jack sorriu quando viu a floresta se aproximar. Os outros ficaram de boca aberta, então Tia agora era a Capitã do Pérola Negra! E ninguém protestou, nem mesmo Barbossa. – Ah, só uma coisinha! – disse Jack, dessa vez com austeridade. – Ai de vocês se eu voltar a vê-los e encontrar o MEU navio avariado!

- Aye Capitão! – disseram em coro.

-Adeus! – Jack disse num suspiro e pegou a trouxa e desceu do Pérola, mas não antes de dar uma boa olhada no seu majestoso navio. Sentiria saudades do Pérola Negra, não gostava muito de ficar em terra mas... era por uma boa causa, e põe boa nisso!

* * *

Elizabeth e Gibbs foram para o barquinho também, e se distanciaram rapidamente pelas águas tranqüilas do rio. Acenavam um adeus para todos os que ficaram a bordo do navio.

Chegaram à margem e desembarcaram.

- Então é isso Mestre Gibbs! Até breve! – disse Jack e apertaram as mãos.

- Aye Jack!

- Senhor Gibbs... – disse Elizabeth. – Até logo!

- Até, minha Rainha! – ele a puxou para um abraço cuidadoso, ele não queria apertá-la, poderia fazer algum mal à criança. – Cuide-se bem!

- Pode deixar! Se cuide você também! E cuide daqueles tontos! – ela respondeu.

- Aye! – disse com um quê de tristeza.

Gibbs subiu novamente no barquinho e foi remando tristemente até o Pérola.

* * *

- Então... – Jack segurou a trouxa com a mão esquerda e com a direita coçou a barba. – Vamos subir a colina Lizzie!

Ela se voltou e viu a colina verde e coberta de flores exóticas e desconhecidas a ela e sorriu. Seria interessante e divertido passar alguns dias em terra afinal de contas. E com Jack, seria muito excitante!

- Vamos! – ela olhou para ele que estava maravilhado pelo simples vislumbre de ficar realmente só com ela no meio de toda aquela exuberante natureza.

- É por aqui. – ele tomou sua mão e a conduziu por uma trilha quase apagada na suave relva que cobria o chão. Logo alcançaram um caminho de pedras escorregadias pelo musgo que as cobria.

- Nassau é depois dessa massa de árvores Jack?! – perguntou ela quase rindo pelo jeito que Jack se equilibrava nas pedras, parecia uma mulher que não queria sujar seu vestido num dia de chuva.

- Mais ou menos! – ele disse se virando no jeito Jack Sparrow de ser. – Vamos para um lugar que fica nos arredores de Nassau, não na cidade propriamente dita savvy? – ele a puxou para que subisse em mais uma pedra.

- Ahwww. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Mais um truque do grande Capitão Jack Sparrow! Eu presumo que... – nesse momento ela escorregou e caiu de joelhos, Jack rapidamente largou a trouxa e a ajudou a levantar.

- Cuidado Lizzie, se você despencar daqui de cima... – ele disse com temor na voz.

Ela lhe sorriu.

- Estou bem Jack!

- Tome cuidado! – ele advertiu novamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuaram a subir.

Finalmente chegaram ao topo da colina e viram o Pérola que ainda estava parado próximo a cachoeira.

Jack jogou a trouxa no chão e olhou para seu majestoso navio.

- Vou sentir muita falta deles. – ela disse chegando perto de Jack e abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Eu também. – ele a abraçou de volta e descansou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. – Do meu navio é claro! – sorriu.

- Ora Jack, aqueles tontos são nossa família agora!

- O quê? – ele debochou. – Na minha família não tem gente feia!

Ela gargalhou, ele também.

- Agora estamos seguros Lizzie! Ninguém te fará mal! E vamos ficar longe do Pérola por um bom tempo. – disse com uma alegria inocente na voz.

Ela não respondeu, o agarrou mais forte e sentiu lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer em suas bochechas. Era horrível ter os dias contados, logo agora que seu mais profundo desejo do coração se realizara. _– Só em pensar que depois que eu tiver meu bebê, meu filho, terei que abandoná-lo e terei que abandonar a Jack também, meu doce pirata tonto, o amor de minha vida! Vida,vida... Meu Deus! Será um inferno quando ele der pela minha falta! Terei que dar um jeito dele não..._ – Interrompeu os dolorosos pensamentos e suspirou. _– Quando chegar a hora eu penso nisso! Maldição!_

- Agora minha querida dama fogosa, o que farei com você? – ele esboçou um sorriso safado, mas quando ergueu o rosto dela e a olhou nos olhos, os viu marejados e logo se alarmou. – O que houve Elizabeth? – suspirou sério desta vez.

- Como assim Capitão? – ela perguntou fingindo-se assustada e enxugando as lágrimas temerosa.

- Porquê essas lágrimas? – franziu a testa.

- É só felicidade, de estar finalmente segura em seus braços, longe dos olhos curiosos da tripulação!

- Ahwwww. – ele disse malicioso, realmente acreditou no que ela disse.

- Então... – ela se recuperou e o abraçou pela cintura. – Você ia dizendo...?

- Ah, sim! Como eu ia dizendo...Você, uma linda mulher sozinha no meio de todo esse mato com um pirata sem moral e decência como eu... coisas podem acontecer! – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ohhhh! – ela fingiu que estava assustada e o olhou com medo.

Ficaram se olhando até que ela lhe aplicou um belo beliscão na barriga.

- Aiiiiii! – ele gemeu e a segurou com força. – Vai me atacar é? Isso dói Lizzie!

- Eu sei! – sorriu, o abraçou e o beijou ardentemente no topo da colina.

* * *

Imagem da cena final antes vc escreve **http** e dois pontos e duas dessas barrinhas **/ **aki junto com esse link:

**_img413.imageshack.us/img413/4544/sparrabethkisssxb1.jpg_**

Tentei postar normal mas o fanfiction apagava o link Ò.Ó


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack e Lizzie ainda não são meus, mas o Johnny será em breve! XDDD**

**Aye e uma garrafona bem grandona de RUM!**

**Yo Ho!**

**Êpaaaaa!!**

**Deixa eu dizer logo: capítulo Hot, quase NC-17... quase porque o 5 será!**

**Ò.Ó**

* * *

**Cap. 4**

Jack intensificou mais as carícias a Elizabeth e ela lentamente deixou o corpo cair pesadamente junto ao dele quando ele se sentou no chão.

- Jack, vai escurecer... – ela tentava argumentar por entre os beijos. –... vamos encontrar logo esses conhecidos seus e... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase porque ele já começara atentar arrancar-lhe as roupas.

- Aqui não Jack... – ela gemia, mas ele não dizia nada, apenas tentava a despir com uma voracidade que a contagiou. Ela começou a desamarrar todos os lenços que ele usava para prender as armas na calças, mas parou de repente.

- O foi isso?! – ela sussurrou assustada. Um estalo foi ouvido.

- O quê?! – ele finalmente parou de beijá-la e a olhou nos olhos. – O que foi o quê Lizzie?

- Eu ouvi um barulho Jack, e veio dali olha! – ela disse apontando para uma clareira no meio das árvores.

- Deve ter sido um coelho, ou qualquer outro bicho! – ele sorriu recomeçou a beijá-la, mas ela o interrompeu e o empurrou.

- Vamos sair daqui logo Jack Sparrow! Já está anoitecendo e não quero passar a noite no meio do mato, mesmo que seja com você! – ela ordenou e fechou os botões de sua blusa, que ele já conseguira abrir. – Você se aproveita demais seu safado! – ela se levantou e olhou as calças dele, quase abertas, pois ela já tinha soltado todos os cintos e sorriu como um demônio – ele estava muito excitado.

- Você me provoca e eu não consigo resistir! – ele miou com um gato. – Oh Bugger! Lizzie... – ele uniu as mãos e suplicou ainda sentado. –... vamos terminar o que começamos! Por favor! – ele se referia a fazer amor com ela, e engatinhando se agarrou nas pernas dela se esfregando com um bichano quando quer carinho.

- Levante-se logo ou eu vou bater em você! – ela disse mortalmente séria dessa vez e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça. – Anda logo seu pirata molenga, você disse que me levaria para Nassau e agora eu quero ir, já! – ela quase gritou.

- Por favor! – ele suplicou manhoso ainda agarrado às pernas dela, a acariciando.

- Não! – ela disse resoluta. – Você só toca em mim a partir de agora quando eu tomar um belo banho quente e trocar essas roupas! – ele fez bico ao ouvir isso. – Está me ouvindo?! – ela perguntou austera e ele suspirou. Ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele que ainda a agarravam.

- Sim, sim, eu te ouvi querida donzela assassina! – ele disse com voz de falsete, debochando dela. Levantou-se e ajeitou as calças e pegou suas armas.

Jack estava profundamente chateado dela não querer fazer amor com ele no meio da floresta. _– Seria tão diferentemente excitante! Ela ia gostar, ah se ia!_ – ele ficou pensando até que a olhou com olhos semi-cerrados e sorriu.

O safado tinha acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Vamos logo mulher! – ele disse disfarçando seu sorriso. – O sol já está sumindo!

- Vamos. – ela sorriu e saiu andando ao lado dele. Elizabeth estava contente agora, finalmente veria a civilização outra vez.

Andaram por quase uma hora na clareira que se abria entre as arvores. A lua estava divinamente linda e cheia no céu e iluminava todo o caminho. A relva coberta de orvalho brilhava com a luz.

Jack agradeceu, assim seria mais fácil achar o que ele estava procurando.

- Jack, ainda falta muito? – Elizabeth estava se cansando.

- Quando estiver perto eu digo. – ele respondeu distante. Estava planejando o que faria com ela. Pensamentos não muito nobres povoam a mente libertina do pirata.

Andando alegremente, Jack começou a assoviar. Elizabeth ergueu as sobrancelhas e começou a desconfiar. _"– Ele está aprontando alguma!"_ – pensou ela rodando os olhos. Ele não desistiria enquanto não fizesse amor com ela, com certeza. E ela adorava isso nele, poderiam brigar discutir e xingar um ao outro, mas a ardente paixão falava mais alto – sempre.

Logo Jack estava andando calado, perdido em pensamentos.

Era muito estranho a ele tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, aliás, sua vida estava mais de cabeça para baixo do que sempre foi.

* * *

Primeiro, desde que pôs os pés em Port Royal há pouco mais de dois anos atrás, não deixou mais de pensar na menina que morreria afogada se ele – o herói pirata – não fosse salvá-la. Ele ficou muito orgulhoso de si mesmo depois desse fato. Nunca salvara uma dama daquela forma, saltando e quase se afogando junto com ela, retirando seu vestido e seu espartilho, deixando-a quase nua. E a dama era a mais linda que seus olhos cheios de maquiagem escura tinham tido a sorte de ver. Ela tinha uma beleza não tão extraordinária ou exótica como ele estava acostumado a ver nos mais estranhos e distantes lugares do mundo, mas era uma beleza diferentemente única e ele não resistiu: logo pensamentos pecaminosos começaram a estalar em sua cabeça cheia de dreadlocks.

Mas ele nunca imaginou que a partir daquele ato heróico, ele jamais seria o mesmo pirata doido e safado, que depois de uma grande pilhagem ou até mesmo de um pequeno roubo, corria de taverna em taverna, de cabaré em cabaré, torrando o dinheiro com rum e mulheres. Ah, quantas prostitutas ele já levara para a cama, quantas orgias ele já tinha feito! Logo que conseguiu o Pérola Negra, decidiu que iria aproveitar a vida ao máximo, até as últimas conseqüências. Mas como era muito extravagante, linguarudo e exibido, acabou por colecionar problemas, inimigos, amantes e principalmente dívidas de sangue e promessas às quais ele tinha certeza que não cumpriria mesmo se quisesse – mas ele não queria mesmo...

Lembrando da primeira noite de amor que teve a bordo do Pérola Negra com Elizabeth, se assustou com a intensidade de tudo o que sentia por ela. Muitas vezes ele tinha uma vontade louca de cortar-lhe a garanta, ou dar-lhe um tiro ou uma bela surra por ser tão rebelde e teimosa, chata e irritantemente convencida e por querer saber mais das coisas do que ele - o velho Capitão Jack Sparrow – mas, na mesma intensidade dos sentimentos ruins que ele tinha por ela quando ela o aborrecia, ele sentia um amor tão forte – sim, amor, não tinha mais porque negar – que às vezes achava que morreria só de olhar para ela e ter a certeza de que ela retribuía todo o sentimento que tinham reprimido infinitas vezes. Ele agora sentia como se fosse o anjo protetor dela, e seu carinho, paixão, tesão e necessidade de tê-la para sempre ao seu lado às vezes o fazia sentir dor, a amava tanto que doía.

Mas saber que ela o amava também, cicatrizou uma das feridas mais doloridas que ele carregava consigo: pensava que ninguém nunca o amaria, não de verdade, não do jeito que ele esperava que fosse o amor.

Tempos atrás, Jack bebia para esquecer que não tinha ninguém que o amasse e não gostava de ficar em terra por que não tinha ninguém o esperando numa linda casa à beira mar. Não tinha porto seguro para ele.

E eis que surge Elizabeth Swann em sua vida, e eis que ele cai de amores por ela e ela também acaba se apaixonando perdidamente por ele, e eis que a paixão se transforma em amor, um amor arrebatador e apimentado, sincero, forte e doce.

Mas o amor dela não era só doce, tinha um amargor comum às mulheres complicadas, fogosas e violentas. E ele adorava isso, eles eram muito parecidos, mas ainda assim muito diferentes. Ervilhas numa vagem: irmãs, todas verdes, parecidas, mas não iguais.

Pagava às prostitutas para que o fizessem sentir como se fosse amado de verdade, tentavam, mas ele nunca conseguiu se sentir assim, pelo menos não até encontrar Elizabeth e fazer amor com ela. Se sentir dentro dela foi uma sensação tão extraordinária que ele não pôde segurar o choro – sabia que ela era casada e que não podia admitir que a amava por causa da promessa feita à Calypso, mas mais uma vez não conseguiu resistir a ela.

O prazer que teve naquela noite superou todo o prazer que ele já tinha sonhado em ter com Elizabeth.

E agora estava prestes a se tornar pai. "– _Meu Deus, eu... um pai, pai de alguém! Uma criança me chamando de pai, papai, paizinho! Responsabilidades, deveres, educação._ – ou deseducação, como seria mais provável no caso dele _"– Oh Bugger!"_– ele não se sentia preparado para tamanha mudança em sua vida e só de imaginar as coisas que viriam disso ele tremia e sentia enjôos. _"– Se eu continuar assim, enjoando por tudo, vou começar a pensar que eu estou grávido, não Elizabeth!"_– sorriu ele e a olhou, cansada, andando atrás dele. Por ela ele enfrentaria esses novos problemas, ah se enfrentaria, principalmente agora que estariam livres do medo de Will.

* * *

- Venha amor! – ele segurou a mão dela e continuou a andar. Ela sorriu fracamente e se deixou ser guiada por ele.

- A gente está perto de chegar Jack?! – ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Ainda não amor.

- Ai Jack, eu não agüento mais andar! – ela se queixou e soltou a mão dele. Sentando num tronco caído, ela retirou as botas e acariciou seus pés cansados. – Onde inferno fica esse lugar onde seus conhecidos moram?! – ela já estava aborrecida, brava, faminta e cansada de tanto andar, tropeçar em pedras e nada de cidade ou vilarejo à vista!

- Vai demorar mais um pouquinho... – ele disse e olhou em todas as direções, olhando depois para as constelações. – Estamos quase perto agora, quase muito perto!

- Quase?! – disse aborrecida.

- Quase muito, muito, muito perto! Está bem?!

- Isso é muito, muito, muito bom para você, porque se eu tiver que andar mais que uma hora eu juro que te esfolo vivo!

- Calminha amor, você não pode se aborrecer, não no seu estado! – ele fez alusão à gravidez e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Gosta de me provocar não é? – disse indignada.

- Adoro! – ele admitiu e a ajudou a calçar as botas novamente. – Vamos logo porque a lua fica mais bonita perto da meia noite, quando fica no meio do céu!

- E o que isso tem a ver com o lugar onde estamos indo?! – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Tudo! – ele sorriu novamente e a puxou para que ficasse de pé.

Ela suspirou e continuou o seguindo.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos quando ela começou a ouvir um barulhinho de água corrente. Logo ele gritou alegre:

- Chegamos Lizzie! Agora feche os olhos, é surpresa! – ele exclamou infantilmente alegre. Parecia um moleque. Ela teve que rir.

- Ahw, Jack! – ela riu dengosa. – Já chegamos a Nassau?! – perguntou em descrença.

- Não. – ele estreitou os olhos, que tinham um brilho ousado. – Melhor!

Ela então começou a desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções dele.

- Jack Sparrow... – ela disse o repreendendo.

- Deixe de má vontade, vamos! Feche os olhos e fique aí! Por favor, amor! – ele suplicou e ela o obedeceu. – Eu já volto! – ele correu para além de altas cercas vivas que agora se erguiam imponentes no meio de muitas árvores as quais ela não conseguia distinguir à luz da lua.

Ele largou a trouxa num canto e olhou extasiado para o local onde ele tinha trazido Elizabeth. _"– Será um sonho amar você aqui Lizzie!"_ – ele sorriu feliz.

Correndo naquele jeito fresco e feminino que ele tem, encontrou Elizabeth que o encarava com desconfiança.

- Espero que não seja mais uma de suas traquinagens sem graça Jack! – falou mal-humorada.

- Você não vai se arrepender. – falou malicioso. – Isso eu prometo! – e ficou atrás dela e tapou-lhe os olhos com seus dedos cheios de anéis: um em especial brilhava em seu dedo mínimo.

Andando com dificuldades por causa das pedras no caminho, Elizabeth foi levada por ele para ver essa tal surpresa. Quando chegaram, Jack lentamente retirou suas mãos dos olhos dela, que ficou boquiaberta com a visão.

Um imenso lago, lindo, com uma pequenina cascata que o mantinha cheio de ondinhas que faziam a água brilhar como prata na pálida luz da lua cheia. Parecia um sonho, uma paisagem do paraíso!

- Jack. – ela suspirou maravilhada. – É lindo! – piscou os olhos várias vezes para certificar-se que não era um sonho.

- Não disse que a lua tinha a ver! – ele sorriu e começou a tirar a camisa.

- O que você está fazendo?! – ela franziu a testa.

- Tirando a roupa ora! – ele sorriu e sentou no chão para tirar as botas. Já tinha se livrado da camisa e das armas.

- Para quê?! Não, não me diga que... – ela devia ter adivinhado que ele não desistiria tão cedo de amá-la na floresta.

- Sim, sim amor! Você não queria um banho... aqui está a água, e aqui estou eu para esfregar suas costas! – ele sorriu diabolicamente para ela.

Desamarrou os cintos de tecido e os retirou descaradamente de suas calças, jogando-os ao chão num movimento sensual – ele estava a seduzindo – mas ela estava com a cara fechada.

- Deixe de idiotice Jack! Eu disse banho quente!

- Como você sabe que a água não está quente? – ele perguntou numa inocência fingida que a deixou mais irritada do que já estava.

- Ah! – ela resmungou e pôs o pé na água. – Está gelada! Vamos embora Jack!

- Ora Lizzie. – ele chegou perto dela sorrateiramente e a abraçou, ela o olhou brava e ele sorriu. – Você queria um banho e é isso o que vou te dar! – sem mais demora ele a empurrou na água.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack e Lizzie não me pertencem ainda...**

**O Johnny pertencerá!**

**AYE**

* * *

**AVISO:**

**Capitulo totalmente NC-17 mas nada de linguagem explicita, nem nada explicito também, porque o que é bom fica nas entrelinhas.**

**ÚTIMO AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES:**

**Peguem seus coletes salva-vidas o serão Tragados pela Baba!**

**XDDDDD**

* * *

**Cap. 5**

* * *

Elizabeth caiu de mau jeito e gritou maldições a Jack:

- Que inferno Jack, seu safado! – disse cuspindo água. – Como você ousa me empurrar assim?! Eu ainda estou com esse casaco pesado! Droga, não me dê sustos ou poderei perder a criança! Maldição!

- Aiiii! – Jack se assustou e correu para dentro da água afim de ajudá-la, mas ela bateu nas mãos dele quando estas alcançaram sua cintura. – Oh Lizzie, me perdoe! – ele suplicou a seguindo para fora da água. – Me perdoe amor!

- Me largue! – ele tentou segurá-la mais uma vez e ela o repeliu. – Você me paga! – ela disse ainda chateada e retirou o casaco e andando na direção dele que agora se encolhia todo, rindo divertido. – Agora é a sua vez! – ela o empurrou na água. Se ele queria brincar, ela lhe daria uma lição.

- Elizabeth! – ele a repreendeu porque caiu na água e bateu o joelho esquerdo numa pedra, mas logo sorriu quando ela chegou perto dele. O lago era tão raso que eles podiam ficar de pé que ainda mais da assim metade do corpo ficava fora da água.

- Você quer um banho também Jack? – perguntou marota e maliciosa e saiu novamente da água, pareciam crianças a brincar de pega-pega.

- Aye. – os olhinhos dele brilhavam e ele a seguiu para fora da água.

- Então é isso que vou te dar! – ela disse e ficou completamente nua. Ele quase morreu quando a viu. O Capitão estava pegando fogo. – Tire as calças! – ela ordenou e ele, obediente, retirou o mais rápido que o tecido molhado permitia.

Ela o olhou demoradamente e sorriu. _"– Vai ser maravilhoso te dar um belo banho Jack Sparrow!"_ – pensou ela com excitação.

Ela lentamente andou até a água e mergulhou para molhar os cabelos e desembaraçá-los com os dedos. Ele a olhava, bestificado: linda, nua, se insinuando para ele, o intimando a amá-la num belo lago à luz da lua. Cada gesto, cada movimento dela o hipnotizava.

- O que foi?! – ela perguntou pendendo a cabeça para um lado. – Não vem tomar banho?! – quando falou isso, Elizabeth passou a língua sensualmente pelos seus lábios e esse ato quase levou Jack à loucura.

Ele correu para dentro da água e a agarrou vorazmente, beijando-a apaixonado. Suas mãos pareciam estar em todos os lugares, em sua nuca, seus costas, seus seios...

Ele estava lavando todo seu corpo, arrancando-lhe a tensão e a tristeza com aquelas lindas mãos experientes a massageando.

Ele ofegava e sua respiração quente a arrepiava.

Ela sentia a masculinidade de Jack pressionada contra suas pernas e perguntou-se se resistiria a ele – ela queria tomar banho e dar um banho nele também, mas quando ele decidia a seduzir... era fogo!

Quebrando o beijo e o afastando um pouco de seu corpo ela o olhou – ele estava bobo e feliz – e retirou-lhe a bandana.

- Agora sim você está completamente nu! – ela disse e pulou nos braços dele. Suas pernas estavam envolvendo a cintura de Jack, que girava dentro d'água, e ela contente olhava o céu. A lua deixava a água tão bonita, que o fato de estar gelada não lhe importava mais – Jack esquentava tudo, aliás, ele fazia tudo nela pegar fogo, ele a deixava febril de desejo por ele.

Ela tentou desembaraçar o cabelo dele, mas nem com mil pentes ela conseguiria – ambos riram muito – teria que cortar o cabelo dele, pois tinham nós enormes.

- Nossa Jack, quando foi a última vez que você penteou esse cabelo?! – devia fazer séculos que ele não os penteava e ela foi às lagrimas de tanto rir.

- Eu nem sei! – ele disse despreocupado.

- Daremos um jeito nisso em Nassau!

- Se você acha que pode da rum jeito nisso! – ele riu.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e sussurrou:

- Feche os olhos!

Então ela lavou-lhe os olhos, retirando toda a maquiagem forte. Ele estava quietinho enquanto ela lavava seu rosto com carinho.

- Eu te amo Elizabeth! – ele disse enquanto recomeçava a girar dentro d'água com ela em seus braços.

Ela o olhou, assombrada. Ele não era do tipo que dizia "eu te amo" a todo o momento – sim, ele a chamava de amor desde que a viu – e ela sabia que ele a amava, mas dizer realmente que a ama, isso era raro!

- Te amo sim! Muito, muito! Tanto que me assusto! – ele disse assustado e a abraçou forte. Ela quase quebrou com o olhar desesperado que ele lhe lançou quando continuou a falar. Sentia o coração dele acelerado. – E saiba que... – ele estava lembrando de Will e de tudo de ruim e de bom, que lhes acontecera desde que se amaram pela primeira vez. – Se eu perder você Elizabeth, eu prefiro a morte!

Ela o abraçou forte e beijou a pele quente do pescoço dele. _"– O que será de você sem mim Capitão?!"_ – lágrimas rolaram em suas bochechas. E Jack sentiu seus soluços contra seu peito.

- O que foi amor? – ele ergueu o rosto dela com suas mãos. – Não estou gostando nada dessa história de você chorar a todo momento e por qualquer bobagem! Você nunca foi de chorar assim! – ele disse severo e angustiado com essas crises emocionais que Elizabeth tinha agora, ela nunca chorou tanto assim na frente dele.

- É que... eu acho tão lindo quando você diz que me ama! Oh Jack! – ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada e finalmente se entregou a ele.

A boca quente dele passeava pelo corpo dela que se arrepiava a cada beijo, cada abraço apertado que ele lhe dava.

Ela agarrou nos cabelos dele e ele gemeu de prazer.

Quando sentiu Jack dentro de si, ela se agarrou nele mais e mais, não sentia frio e parecia que a água ficara negra, pois sua vista escureceu e ela fechou os olhos. A vertigem era forte demais e antes do prazer maior ela pôs a boca próxima à orelha dele e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo! – e desabou nos braços dele e ele a segurou na água.

Quando percebeu que ela não se mexia, Jack a olhou e a sacudiu.

- Elizabeth, você está bem amor?! – ele estava assustado.

- Sim. – ela murmurou alguns segundos depois. – Foi só uma vertigem Jack! – ela o olhou e sorriu. _"– Deve ser algo da gravidez."_ – pensou ela. Porque ela sabia que mais sintomas viriam em breve, sem contar com os já diários enjôos matinais.

- Wow! – a preocupação sumiu instantaneamente da face de Jack e deu lugar ao sorriso meio torto que ele só demonstrava quando estava gloriosamente contente. Divertido mas sério, ele afirmou:

- Como sou gostoso!

Ela rodou os olhos e sorriu. _"– Como você é convencido!"_– ela pensou.

Depositando um beijo na orelha dela ele completou.

- Você também é muito gostosa.

Ambos gargalharam satisfeitos.

- Tenho uma coisa para te dar! – ele disse, dessa vez tinha uma espécie de temor na voz.

- O quê?! Mais amor Jack?! – ela sorriu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Também. – ele riu meio sem jeito. – Mas é algo que fiz para você quando nem mesmo eu sonhava em encontrar você!

- Hã?! – ela perguntou confusa.

Engolindo em seco e tomando coragem Jack puxou de seu dedo mínimo um delicado anel de prata.

Elizabeth o olhou estranhando e ficou boba quando ele a soltou e puxando a mão esquerda dela, depositou o anel em seu dedo anelar.

- O que é isso Jack?!

- É o anel da Rainha do Pérola Negra. – ele disse tremendo e sem graça.

Ela olhou bem de perto o anel que ele tinha posto em seu dedo e se maravilhou ao ver as delicadas caveirinhas gravadas na prata e a linda pérola negra no topo.

Elizabeth estava sem palavras.

- Lindo não é?! – ele disse quando viu que ela estava quase chorando.

- Sim. – ela o olhou e se desmanchou em lágrimas. – Porquê você está me dando isso Jack?

- Porquê você é agora é Rainha do Pérola e... eu... eu sei lá! – ele disse desconcertado, nunca tinha pensado no por que realmente mandara fazer o anel. – Eu não já disse que é algo que fiz para você quando nem mesmo eu sonhava em te encontrar! Eu mandei fazer logo quando consegui o Pérola e... – ele gaguejava muito. –... não o uso porque fica pequeno no meu dedo, na verdade eu era bem magricela naquela época, mas ele também é muito delicadinho para um pirata bravo e destemido com eu e não sei porque diabos o joalheiro o fez tão feminino! Acho que ele pensou que eu daria a minha mulher, ou algo assim.

- É. Eu nunca tinha visto um anel tão bonito! – ela suspirou.

- Estava com Tia Dalma, eu dei para ela há anos porque achei que ficaria melhor nela do que em mim, mas ao que parece ela nunca usou.

- Talvez porque ela sabia que você me daria isso, algum dia. – sorriu fracamente. Elizabeth estava começando a entender tudo que acontecia pelo ponto de vista de Tia, o destino.

- Você gostou Lizzie?! – perguntou Jack encabulado.

- É perfeito Jack! – ela sorriu e o beijou. – É o presente mais lindo que já ganhei! Nunca o tirarei! Nunca!

- Que bom! – os olhos dele brilhavam.

- Muito obrigada Jack! – ela o abraçou calorosamente.

- Não precisa agradecer amor, faço de coração! Minha Rainha!

Então se amaram novamente. Ele foi muito mais intenso em tudo – nas carícias, nos beijos, nos abraços – parecia querer devorá-la e ela retribuiu tudo na mesma intensidade, com o mesmo fervor.

Jack estava profundamente feliz por ter dado algo de valor a ela, uma jóia, o anel que para ele representava a aliança que eles manteriam até quando a vida – ou a morte – permitisse.

Elizabeth agora se sentia a rainha do coração dele, nunca imaginara que Jack pudesse se mostrar assim, tão doce e meigo, nem tão romântico também. Ela pensava que ele era apenas fogoso e selvagemente sensual.

Ficaram na água, Jack a segurava firme, olharam a lua por um longo tempo.

* * *

- Vamos dormir aqui Jack?! – ela perguntou ainda abraçada a ele e mexendo no anel em seu dedo.

- Se você quiser. – ele se abaixou na água e ambos ficaram submersos. Subindo à superfície, Elizabeth tossiu e perguntou:

- Jack?!

- O que foi amor?- ele gemeu com um sorriso irresistível nos lábios que agora estavam roxos pelo frio que sentia, mas teimava em ficar na água com ela.

- Vamos logo para Nassau! – ela disse tremendo.

- Porque essa pressa?! – ele a olhou desta vez. – Aqui onde estou está muito bom! – continuavam colados um ao outro, mas já tremiam na mesma sintonia.

- Eu sei, estou adorando este lugar também! – ela sorriu, mas depois ficou séria e continuou. – Eu preciso comer Jack! Estou faminta!

- Ahwww! – ele exclamou bobo. – Oh Bugger! Como eu pude esquecer da comida?! – bateu na própria testa.

- Você fica todo esquisito quando cisma em fazer amor comigo sabia?!

- Como assim?!

- Se eu tivesse aceitado fazer amor com você lá na colina já estaríamos numa cama quentinha e com a barriga cheia em Nassau! – ela sorriu. – Mas não, eu teimo em teimar com você e você perde a noção das coisas maquinando nessa sua mente louca as mais absurdas estripulias para me prender em suas redes!

- Oh, desculpe Lizzie, mas não posso evitar! É de minha natureza! – ele sorriu.

- Agora vamos, logo vai amanhecer e já estou começando congelar e vejo que você também!

- Eu te esquento!

- Até parece! Você está tremendo também Jack!

- Oh Lizzie! Vamos esperar o amanhecer! – ele pediu.

- Mas Jack... – ela tentou teimar, mas ele a beijou docemente, de um jeito que ele raramente fazia, geralmente ele a beijava com uma paixão fogosa e parecia querer devorá-la, e ela não resistiu. Tudo estava quente de novo. – Está bem, está bem... – ela respondeu com seus lábios próximos aos dele. – Mas vamos sair da água e nos vestir!

- Vestir Lizzie?! – ele perguntou desconcertado, só aceitaria sair da água se pudesse a contemplar nua na luz do amanhecer. – Ah não Lizzie, se sairmos da água, teremos que ficar assim como estamos!

- Negativo Capitão! Vou me vestir, não chegarei nua a Nassau!

- Eu não quero que você vá nua à Nassau, só quero te ver quando amanhecer savvy?! Linda assim, com os primeiros raios de sol te iluminando e... – ele ficou bobo a olhando, se perdeu em pensamentos nada honrosos.

- Seu tarado! – ela riu e o abraçou. – Farei sua vontade, mas só se você... – ela o olhou com malícia.

- Só se eu o quê?! – Jack perguntou intrigado.

* * *

_**Nota da Fabi  
**_

_**Lembram que falei desse anel com a pérola negra no cap. 33 de **_**O Mais Profundo Desejo do Coração**_**??**_

_**AHAAAAAAA **_

_**XDDD**_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES:**

**CONTÉM ALGUMAS PARTES HOTS**

**CUIDADO!**

* * *

**Jack e Lizzie não são meus! São da Disney!**

**O Johnny será!**

**UHUUUU**

**FAHNNY 4EVER!**

* * *

**Cap. 6**

* * *

- Só se você me deixar dar um jeito na sua aparência quando chegarmos à Nassau. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Como assim Elizabeth Swann? – ele perguntou desconfiado, devia saber que o preço de observá-la nua no amanhecer seria alto.

- Ora Jack, deixe eu te dar um banho de verdade, com sabão e esponja, esfregar todo o seu corpo... – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e esboçou um sorriso diabólico. –... lavar seus cabelos... te deixar limpinho e cheiroso! – disse como se estivesse cantando, imaginando quão bom seria dar esse tal banho nele.

- Eu sou muito cheiroso! – ele fez bico. – Você não gosta de mim assim?! Huh?

- Nem me venha com esse bico. – ela avisou estreitando os olhos. – Eu adoro você como você é! Seu cheiro, tudo! Você me deixa louca desde que te vi! – ela esboçou um sorriso malvado e ele sorriu também. – Amo cada pedaço de você, seu pirata idiota! – ela dizia enquanto beijava a pele do peito dele, e descia cada vez mais. – Vamos lá Jack, não vai ser tão ruim assim! Se você deixar eu deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo! – ela disse e o beijou no umbigo. Ele tremeu e a puxou para cima.

- Elizabeth! – ele disse de olhos arregalados segurando os braços dela. – Me seduzindo descaradamente para que eu me renda não é?! – ele estava ofegando agora, louco para sucumbir à sedução que ela exercia sobre ele.

- Renda-se marujo! – ela disse e recomeçou as carícias a ele, o corpo todo dele tremia.

- Elizabeth! – ele gritou quando ela deu uma pequena mordida em sua barriga. – Aí é delicado amor! – ele sorriu e deixou que ela continuasse.

- Vai deixar Jack?! – ela perguntou travessa enquanto subia para beijá-lo ardentemente.

- Claro! Continue. Eu deixo! – ele sussurrou delirante e feliz quando quebrou o beijo. – Estou adorando amor!

- Eu me refiro ao banho de verdade em Nassau. – ela parou e o olhou com raiva.

- E eu me refiro aos beijos no umbigo e as mordidinhas na barriga Lizzie! – ele sorriu fingindo-se de inocente. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Mas eu não! – ela ficou com raiva e o largou.

- Mas eu sim! – ele a segurou firme junto a si.

- Mas vamos encontrar pessoas que não estão acostumadas com piratas bêbados e cheirando a rum, entenda Jack! Chamaremos atenção vestidos de piratas! – ela o repreendeu.

- Olha a minha cara de preocupado! – ele demonstrava um sorriso travesso e divertido.

- Oh Jack! – ela miou. – Por favor! Eu tenho razão e você sabe disso!

- Eu sei, mas sou péssimo em reconhecer que alguém, além de mim, tem razão. E você sabe disso! – ele fez bico.

- Por favor!

- Não quero mudar! – ele ficou sério.

- Cartazes com nossos retratos devem estar correndo todo o Caribe, teremos que mudar de aparência Jack ou seremos alvo fácil da Companhia das Índias Orientais!

- Oh Bugger! – ele franziu a testa e rodou os olhos com má-vontade.

- Acho até que vou cortar meus cabelos novamente. – ela o provocou.

- O quê?! Cortar? Ah não Lizzie, pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso de novo!

- Jack, entenda, teremos que passar despercebidos pelos soldados!

- Eu sei, mas não quero que você mude, nem quero mudar!

- Eu também sei! E não quero mudar, maldição! – ela estava se irritando. – Adoro você com seus dreadlocks e suas roupas surradas e essa sua barba esquisita que me faz cócegas! – ambos sorriram maliciosamente. – Mas é por uma boa causa não acha?! Ou você quer me ver na forca?!

- Oh Bugger! Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas Elizabeth! Oh Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger! – ele ficou repetindo irritado e depois ficou calado a olhando, ele não queria ceder, não queria mudar sua aparência de pirata – era justamente isso o que o tornava especial e diferente dos outros – ninguém se vestia tão estranhamente como o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Mas talvez fosse como ela disse, estavam sendo caçados no Caribe, seria para protegê-los e ela tinha razão – como acontecia na maioria das vezes e mesmo assim ele não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Quando ele ia abrir a boca para concordar, Elizabeth o empurrou e saiu da água brava.

- Vou vestir a porcaria da minha roupa, já que você não quer concordar comigo!

- Espere Lizzie...

- Tarde demais. – ela disse e pegou o vestido verde que Tia Dalma lhe dera. – O prazo de resposta expirou!

- Oh Bugger! – ele resmungou e saiu a contragosto, a raiva e a decepção eram evidentes no rosto do pirata.

- Oh Bugger! – ela o imitou com voz de falsete.

- Eu já ia concordar com você sua chata! – ele lhe deu língua.

- Seu moleque! Vá crescer Jack Sparrow! – ela esbravejou e virou o rosto. Vestiu o vestido e tentou ajeitar os cabelos, mas não conseguiu, estavam tão embaraçados quanto os de Jack. E a vendo tentar dar um jeito nos cabelos, Jack riu, mas depois ficou sério.

O céu começou a se colorir com os primeiros raios de sol.

* * *

Ele agora estava se amaldiçoando por perder a oportunidade de contemplar Elizabeth nua no alvorecer daquele que prometia ser um dia irritantemente logo – teriam que andar um bocado, ter a sorte de ainda encontrar o lugar onde seus amigos moravam...

_"- Tudo culpa de sua lerdeza Jack Sparrow!" _– ele pensou, demorou demais de responder na hora que Elizabeth a propôs a mudança da aparência em troca da brincadeira dele.

Se vestindo rapidamente, Jack pegou as coisas e disse:

- Vamos logo donzela assassina, temos que andar muito ainda!

- Você disse que estávamos muito, muito perto! – ela disse por entre os dentes.

- Estávamos perto deste lugar, não de Nassau!

- Seu mentiroso! – ela gritou profundamente irritada.

- Pirata! – ele sorriu como se o fato de ser pirata justificasse todas as suas traquinagens.

Ela fechou a cara para ele e fez sinal para ele andar na frente.

- Aye. – ele começou a andar na direção do sol que nascia esplendorosamente lindo no céu do Caribe.

* * *

Andaram por várias horas na floresta, Elizabeth estava calada e apenas o seguia. Já Jack estava assoviando novamente pensando nas possibilidades de amor, paz e sossego ao lado de sua querida Lizzie – pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse grávida – e ele também gostava disso, por incrível que possa parecer, o aventureiro Jack queria saber qual era o gosto de ter uma família, mas era difícil de admitir – até e principalmente, para si mesmo.

Mas, ele sempre procurava pensar no lado positivo dos acontecimentos, mesmo que os momentos de tranqüilidade durassem pouco. Porque quando viesse o moleque... ou a moleca... tudo se complicaria.

* * *

Nesse exato momento ele ouviu Elizabeth suspirar e logo em seguida ela vomitou.

- Elizabeth! – ele se assustou. – O que foi amor?

- O de sempre Jack. – ela disse com dificuldade. – Isso sempre acontece pela manhã. – e vomitou de novo.

- Oh Bugger! – ele suspirou e agarrou a cintura dela.

- Já estou bem. Pode me soltar. – ela murmurou, estava fraca e pálida e também muito brava com ele.

- Você não parece nada bem amor! – ele a olhou e a forçou a caminhar. – Vamos, você precisa comer e rápido! – ele tinha lembrado que ela mal comera quando voltou ao Pérola e provavelmente passou muita fome enquanto esteve com Will no Holandês Voador. Ficou morrendo de ódio do que Will, aquele eunuco maldito havia feito sua bela Lizzie sofrer.

- Eu já estou bem! Me largue! – ela protestou.

Jack suspirou e ela conseguiu dar alguns passos, mas desabou e ele a segurou para que não caísse de cara no chão.

- Lizzie... oh Bugger! – disse Jack quase desesperado. Sentou-se no chão com Elizabeth sentada entre suas pernas e aplicou-lhe leves tapas no rosto para acordá-la, mas ela nem se mexia e ele se assustou mais ainda. – Oh meu Deus Elizabeth! Ainda estamos longe, acorde amor!

Ele continuou a sacudindo, mas ela não dava sinal de vida.

Elizabeth estava perdida em outro mundo. Sonhos estranhos invadiram sua mente durante esses poucos minutos nos quais ficara desacordada.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Estava ela num navio desconhecido, envolta na penumbra e sentindo fortes dores e quando olhou para baixo..._

_Sua barriga estava enorme, sentia-se doente e algo escorria entre suas pernas, um líquido escuro que não conseguia distinguir o que era..._

_Logo gritos de outras pessoas foram ouvidos._

_- Penso que isso não era para estar acontecendo agora! Ainda estamos no meio do mar! Por Deus! – disse uma estranha. Segurando Elizabeth e a levando até a cama, a mulher estava temerosa. – Está com quantos meses meu bem?_

_- Eu... eu... – Elizabeth ofegava e se contorcia em dor. – Chama o Jack... JACK! – ela gritou chorando. – Jack! Onde você está?!_

_- Oh querida, ele desmaiou quando te viu assim e mandei Mestre Gibbs levá-lo daqui! Não se lembra? – Elizabeth fez que não com a cabeça e se perguntou se tinha visto mesmo Jack. A mulher continuou. – Ele não ajudaria em nada. – sorriu a mulher, mas depois voltou a ficar séria. – Quantos meses doçura?_

_Elizabeth abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu e caiu pesadamente na cama. _

* * *

...

* * *

Acordou com Jack ouvindo seu coração. Ela estava deitada num gramado à sombra de muitas árvores.

- Jack. – ela murmurou e ele imediatamente tirou a cabeça de perto de seus seios.

- Amor! - ele falou com ternura. – Você me deu um baita susto! – franziu a testa.

- Eu estava sonhando e... – ela lembrou do sonho e se agarrou com ele, ele caiu pesadamente em cima dela e ficaram abraçados na grama.

- O sonho foi ruim benzinho? – ele disse quieto com a cabeça enterrada entre o pescoço e os cabelos dela.

- Mais ou menos. – ela finalmente sorriu um pouco.

- Se toda vez que você tiver um sonho e me agarrar assim eu vou gostar muito! – ele brincou.

- Idiota. – ela riu.

- E isso foi um sonho mais ou menos, imagina quando for um sonho bom! - ele disse malicioso e ambos riram depois.

- Dá para sair de cima de mim?! – ela o afastou, divertida. – Vamos logo para Nassau!

- Foi você quem me puxou. – ele levantou e coçou a cabeça.

- Vamos logo! – ela estendeu os braços para que ele a ajudasse a levantar.

Ele ajudou e acabou por puxá-la para um beijo.

- Só para me certificar que você está bem mesmo! – ele sorriu e sues dentes de ouro brilharam ofuscantemente.

- Vamos logo Jack! – ela sorriu satisfeita.

Fizeram as pazes novamente, eles sempre brigavam e faziam as pazes. Era um círculo vicioso, discutiam e com a mesma intensidade das brigas, faziam as pazes e demonstravam paixão.

* * *

Ela andou na frente dele por um bom pedaço do caminho, que agora era uma trilha bem visível na grama que cobria todo o lugar.

Jack a olhou, olhou e olhou, admirando a beleza dela. Não agüentou e deu um tapinha no bumbum dela.

- JACK! – ela gritou o repreendendo. Vendo a cara de bobo feliz que ele tinha, ela franziu a testa e esbravejou. – Vá na frente agora! Que droga, vive me dando sustos!

- Desculpe amor, desculpe! – ele continuou rindo.

Andaram calados um bom pedaço do caminho restante.

* * *

Por volta do meio-dia finalmente chegaram ao vilarejo no qual moravam os conhecidos de Jack.

Vendo a pequena torre branca de uma igreja Jack segurou a mão de Elizabeth, contente.

- Chegamos onde eu queria!

- Até que enfim. Não agüentava mais andar! – ela disse séria.

- Vamos Lizzie! Rápido! – ele a arrastou.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Jack e Lizzie não são meus!**

**Os frades e as freiras sim! hohoho**

**Fahnny 4ever!**

* * *

**Cap. 7**

* * *

As pessoas na rua os olhavam desconfiados, não era todo dia que presenciavam um estranho homem moreno com o andar mais esquisito que já viram arrastando pela mão uma moça loira descabelada e vestida de verde, que mais parecia uma mendiga.

* * *

Finalmente chegando numa pequena planície um pouco afastada das outras casas do lugar, um prédio de pedra cinza se erguia e dentro dele, estava a torre da igreja.

* * *

- Isso é um convento?! – Elizabeth não acreditava que Jack a tinha trazido a um convento.

- Sim, é um convento! – ele sorriu olhando demoradamente a arquitetura colonial do casarão. – O convento de São Francisco é este aqui, o outro lá de cima, depois te mostro, é das irmãs Clarissas!

- Meu Deus! – ela estava abismada. – Um convento Jack?

- O que é que tem?! – ele pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não acredito! – ela suspirou. – Um convento! Convento! – resmungou para si mesma em voz baixa.

- Vamos entrar logo! – ele disse ansioso e se pôs a bater na pesada porta diante deles.

* * *

Alguns minutos de batidas na porta e maldições proferidas por Jack, eis que um velho frade grisalho, branco e barrigudo abre a porta e pára boquiaberto ao ver quem era.

- Bendito seja Deus! Johnnie, você ainda está vivo! – ele disse com um forte sotaque. Tamanha era sua alegria que acabou puxando Jack para um longo e apertado abraço.

Jack suspirou e com dificuldade deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

- Bom te ver vivo também amigo John!

Ambos riram depois que o frade largou Jack.

Elizabeth estava imóvel observando a cena.

- Johnnie?! – ela repetiu com o sotaque carregado no "nie" como fizera o frade e olhou Jack e sorriu com estranhamento.

- Meu nome de batismo é John, lembra amor? – ele piscou um olho para ela que continuou a sorrir.

- Quem é essa moça, Johnnie? – perguntou o velho curioso olhando uma Elizabeth toda descabelada.

- É minha... minha querida Lizzie! Elizabeth Swann! – Jack segurou a mão dela e depositou um doce beijo em seus dedos finos.

- Swann? A filha do finado governador de Port Royal?! Aquela que dizem que agora é pirata também? Minha Nossa Senhora! – surpreendeu-se o frade que agora não tirava mesmo os olhos de Elizabeth, que se encolheu encabulada e subitamente triste pela lembrança de seu pai assassinado.

- Vamos homem, não vamos falar disso agora e muito menos aqui fora, savvy?! – resmungou Jack vendo o efeito que as lembranças tinham causado na sua querida Lizzie.

- Tem razão! Vamos, entrem! Seja bem vinda senhorita! – disse o velho sorrindo amavelmente para Elizabeth.

- Obrigada senhor! – respondeu ela que se agarrou ao braço de Jack.

* * *

Andaram por um longo pátio cheio de árvores frutíferas e bancos de mármore. Parecia um jardim grego. Os pássaros cantavam alegremente e se banhavam nas fontes feitas especialmente para eles. O sol estava forte e muito quente, mas nuvens escuras manchavam o céu de cinza.

Era uma paisagem feliz e pura, pensou Elizabeth com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Quando chegaram à frente do prédio onde ficavam os cômodos, era tudo muito lindo e cheio de rosas brancas ao redor, Elizabeth suspirou e cochichou para Jack:

- Aqui é realmente seguro Jack? Esse frade não vai nos entregar?!

- Claro que não! Me conhece desde os sete anos de idade!

- O quê?! Você cresceu aqui?! – ela arregalou os olhos e falou alto.

- Aye amor. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Co... co... como assim? – ela gaguejou e o frade a olhava, divertido, devia ser realmente estranho a ela e a qualquer um saber que Jack, um destemido Capitão Pirata, crescera num lugar como aquele. – Oh meu Deus! Você, criado num convento?!

- Vai tirar sarro de mim, Elizabeth? – ele perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

- Não! Eu não, longe de mim, fazer uma coisa dessas! – ela não pôde conter o riso de ironia. – Mas me conte como você cresceu aqui e...

- Depois amor, depois. – ele a interrompeu. – Irmão John, onde essa distinta dama e eu podemos descansar?! – virou-se para o frade num rebolado de fazer rir até a mais triste das criaturas.

- Vão ficar muito tempo? – disparou o velho, que agora estava intrigado sobre a relação entre Jack e Elizabeth. Em se tratando de Jack Sparrow, tudo era muito suspeito.

- Não muito, eu acho, só alguns dias. – disse Jack sorrindo. – Não é amor?

- Eu não sei de nada! – ela disse distraída com a arquitetura da varanda onde estavam agora.

- Ahw! Venham, vamos entrar! – disse John que os levou para a cozinha do convento, que estava cheia de frades e seminaristas que ficaram assustados quando viram Jack Sparrow. – Calma irmãos, ele veio em paz!

Os outros ficaram de olhos arregalados e cochicharam entre si.

- Vem Lizzie. – disse Jack puxando Elizabeth, instintivamente a protegendo dos olhares.

- Fiquem tranqüilos, eles não vão denunciar vocês. – sorriu John quando finalmente abriu uma porta que dava para outro pátio. – Podem ficar sossegados, pois todos eles conhecem a história desse lugar e sabem quem e o que você era antes de sumir no mundo e virar um pirata, Jack Sparrow!

- É mesmo?! – disse Jack feliz pelo frade finalmente chamá-lo pelo nome que ele adora.

- Sim, sim! E durante todos esses anos, somente uma pessoa veio aqui te procurar. – o frade disse distraído com o caminho e Jack ficou ansioso, pensando que Teague viera procurá-lo, mas se decepcionou quando o velho voltou a falar. – Uma vez, uma mulher pequena e negra, com um cabelo esquisito, com dentes esquisitos bateu em nossa porta procurando você e ninguém disse uma palavra! – afirmou o frade olhando-os orgulhoso da discrição de seus irmãos de fé.

- Tia Dalma! – exclamaram Elizabeth e Jack ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela não disse o nome, só disse que precisava falar com John Sparrow, filho de Teague Sparrow, mas eu disse que ele não se encontrava mais e que tinha partido para o mar há anos.

- Quando ela apareceu por aqui? Faz muito tempo John?! – Jack estava boquiaberto.

Elizabeth estava calada, tentando juntar as peças do novo quebra-cabeça, ela queria descobrir mais sobre Jack sem ter que perguntar a ele – ele nunca diria nada, de qualquer jeito.

- Pouco depois que você nos abandonou. Ela parecia aflita, mas não dissemos nada, você sabe, por causa do seu pai pirata e... tínhamos medo de que ela fosse te fazer algum mal.

- Oh bugger! Se ela tivesse me encontrado teria me poupado de tantos sofrimentos! – disse Jack profundamente triste. Suspirou e sentou num banco que estava perto, sentia-se tonto.

- Jack você está bem?! – Elizabeth ficou preocupada.

- Sim Lizzie, foi só uma tontura, pensei que iria desmaiar.

Ela gargalhou. _"– Como você é fresco Jack!"_ – pensou ela.

O frade os olhava atônito.

- Se você desmaiasse, eu iria achar que você está grávido também! – ela o olhou, divertida.

- Vai sonhando benzinho, não te darei o prazer desse espetáculo! – ele sorriu sem graça, estava nervoso e suava frio. _"– Se Tia tivesse me conhecido quando eu era jovenzinho, tantas dores e tragédias teriam sido evitadas."_ – pensou ele com amargura. _"– Será?!"_

Elizabeth chegou perto dele e pôs a mão na testa dele e ele a olhou como um cachorrinho abandonado implorando carinho.

Ficaram se olhando intensamente até que...

- Esperem um pouco! – interrompeu o frade, sacudindo as mãos de nervosismo e ofegando. – Como assim "eu iria achar que você está grávido também"?! Você está grávida moça?! – ele a olhou de cima a baixo procurando indícios.

Jack e Elizabeth o olharam de olhos mais que arregalados, depois olharam um para o outro e sorriram sem graça.

- Oh Bugger! – Jack suspirou e levantou-se. – John, precisamos conversar, mas antes a deixe comer e descansar! Por favor! – uniu as mãos, suplicando.

- Oh sim, é claro! – sorriu o frade encabulado. – Johanna! – gritou ele quando chegou ao meio do pátio e olhou para o pavimento superior. Não vendo ninguém, ele subiu as escadas.

* * *

- Será que todo mundo por aqui se chama "John alguma coisa"?! – Elizabeth resmungou e sorriu para Jack, mas este agora estava perdido em pensamentos. – Jack! Jack Sparrow?! – ela o chamou, mas ele nem respondeu. Ela sacudiu o ombro dele. – Jack!

- Oi. – ele disse aéreo.

- Você está passando mal?!

- Não, só estava pensando. – ele falava fracamente, parecia cansado como um cão sarnento e faminto.

Ela se ajoelhou de frente para ele, que estava novamente sentado no banquinho.

- O que houve Capitão?! – ela disse ternamente e pousando suas mãos nas coxas dele. A esse toque ele acordou subitamente. Jack sempre tinha que fazer piada.

- Elizabeth Swann, estamos num convento, controle-se amor! - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, malicioso enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo.

- Seu pervertido! – ela bateu nas pernas dele e levantou meio desajeitada quando o frade voltou.

- Você pode seguir por essa varanda direto que vai encontrar algumas freiras Senhorita Swann! – disse John. – Johanna foi para a capela, arrumar as coisas para a missa.

- Me chame de Elizabeth, por favor! – ela sorriu amistosamente para ele.

- Está bem, Elizabeth! Peça às freiras que lhe levem a um quarto para que possa se refrescar e descansar da viagem!

- Aye! Obrigada! – ela disse e olhou intensamente para Jack, ele sorriu e ela saiu andando na direção que o frade a mandou, levando a trouxa.

* * *

- Agora somos só nós dois John Sparrow! – disse o frade e o puxou para dentro de uma sala.

- Porquê diz isso? – Jack estava de olhos arregalados.

Estavam numa biblioteca que cheirava a mofo. Jack coçou o nariz e se jogou numa poltrona. O ambiente escureceu de repente, pois nuvens pesadas se juntavam no céu daquela tarde.

- O que faz com essa moça aqui? – disse o frade mortalmente sério, sentando-se numa poltrona que puxou para ficar de frente para Jack.

- Vim pedir abrigo, por nossa longa amizade! – disse Jack suplicante com as mãos unidas.

- O que aprontou dessa vez? Eu ouvi umas histórias sobre vocês e a batalha contra a Companhia das Índias Orientais!

- É uma longa e fantástica história, creio que sua religião não aceitará isso como real ou possível, então John, nem vou contar! – Jack levantou e lhe deu as costas.

- Johnnie, o que houve? – o frade levantou também e segurou o braço de Jack para olhá-lo.

- Só preciso que você nos ajude enquanto estivermos aqui savvy?! Tenho que protegê-la a qualquer custo!

- Protegê-la do quê?

- Do marido dela!

- O quê?!

- Ele quer nos matar!

- Minha Virgem Santíssima! O que há entre você e ela? Vocês têm um caso?!

- É mais ou menos isso... quer dizer... é isso e mais um monte de coisas absurdamente loucas! - Jack sentou na poltrona e sentiu novamente toda a angústia que falar sobre Will lhe proporcionava. – E amor também.

- O quê? Você, o bravo Capitão Jack Sparrow das histórias que ouvi, admitindo que ama! Isso é um milagre! Aleluia senhor! – o frade levantou as mãos para o céu.

- Pare de gracinhas! – disse Jack o repreendendo. – Estou numa enrascada!

- É claro, mantendo um caso com uma mulher casada! Isso é pecado meu filho, adultério é pecado mortal!

- Mortal é o problema que enfrentarei nessa vida! Oh Bugger!

- Deus vai castigar você! – ameaçou o frade, mas sorria. Sabia que Jack nunca tomaria vergonha na cara. – Não teme a ira divina filho?!

- Ele me perdoa! Sempre perdoa todo mundo! – ambos sorriram. – Mas o problema não é esse, John... é que eu... – Jack gaguejava nervoso. –... eu... eu tirei a virgindade dela e a engravidei!

- O QUÊ?! – John quase caiu duro no chão.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**POTC is not mine!**

**Jack e o Frade num papo... ahsushushausha**

* * *

**Cap. 8**

* * *

Jack fez uma careta de medo e John sentou-se novamente.

- Então foi por isso que ela falou "eu iria achar que você está grávido também"? Não foi?! – gritou o homem assombrado.

- Sim. Oh John, eu estou ficando mais sem rumo do que quando fiquei sem ela. Você me conhece desde criança, você sabe como eu sou! Eu sou meio doido!

- Meio doido? – riu John completamente surpreso. – Você é todo doido!

- Que seja! – Jack ficou sério. – Agora preciso de ajuda com ela! Eu a adoro e... ela me deixa louco sabe... como nenhuma outra mulher que eu tenha tido nesse mundo jamais me deixou... e olhe que eu já tive muitas mulheres... muitas mesmo!

- Eu sei Johnnie. – suspirou o frade vendo o grau de pesar e paixão que Jack sentia. Era muito estranho e engraçado vê-lo assim, certamente ele admitia para poucos que estava tão apaixonado por aquela menina, se é que admitia.

- E o marido dela quer matá-la e matar a mim também! Oh Bugger! – Jack franziu a testa e ficou mexendo irritantemente nos inúmeros anéis que tinha nos dedos.

- Oh meu Deus! Você vai ser pai?! – disse o frade porque agora não raciocinava mais nada além do peso da verdade que finalmente se abateu sobre ele: um bebê de Jack. – Pensei que não viveria para ver isso! – levantou e puxou Jack para um abraço afetuoso. – Parabéns querido!

- O... obrigado. – disse o pirata sem jeito por causa da felicitação surpresa do velho. – Mas não sei o que será dessa criança com as encrencas que nos metemos! Aliás, eu não queria criança nenhuma! Maldição! – se exasperou naqueles chiliques típicos dele.

- Não diga isso meu filho! Criança é sempre uma benção e uma alegria para qualquer um! Até você era um amor de menino, até crescer e se apaixonar pelo mar. Depois disso você virou uma peste! – sorriu o frade ao lembrar das brincadeiras de Jack quando era criança.

- Eu sou um amor até hoje. Quem me conhece sabe. – sorriu Jack envergonhado.

* * *

Ele tinha sido um garoto obediente e prestativo que temia o mundo fora dos muros do convento até ver o mar novamente, após ficar anos sentindo medo daquela vastidão azul. Ele tinha lido vários livros e se apaixonado pelas lendas do oceano e também tinha quase esquecido o naufrágio do Esmeralda.

Forçou-se a esquecer a morte trágica de Iramaia e a dor do abandono que seu pai lhe causou logo depois para continuar vivendo – pelo menos fingiu esquecer.

Tinham sido tempos difíceis e sentimentos dolorosos ainda estavam fincados no coração do menino.

* * *

- Não tem como vocês fugirem para um lugar bem longe daqui?! Onde vocês nunca seriam encontrados, onde ninguém nunca desconfiaria quem vocês são?! – perguntou John tirando Jack de suas tristes lembranças.

- Não dá! Ela é o Rei Pirata. Eu a fiz Rei. – Jack suspirou enquanto andava deum lado para o outro e mexia nervosamente nos anéis. – E eu sou muito popular, modéstia aparte! Savvy?! – apontou para si mesmo.

- Rei?!

- É, nós piratas, temos um código, e também um monte de frescuras como irmandade, reuniões, mas isso só ocorre quando as coisas ficam mais pretas do que as velas do meu navio!

- Mas porquê Rei e não Rainha?! Ela é mulher não é?!

- Oh sim, claro que ela é mulher, e que mulher... – Jack ficou pensando maliciosamente em Elizabeth e o frade percebeu o que ele estava pensando.

- Controle-se meu filho! – repreendeu o frade e sentou-se.

- Oh, desculpe. – sorriu Jack encabulado.

- Como eu iria dizer... vocês são uns bandidos organizados heim?! – se surpreendeu John com a pirataria, que para ele sempre pareceu uma coisa violenta, desprezível e desorganizada. – Por isso a Companhia das Índias Orientais querem tanto riscá-los do mapa.

- Aye. Mas eu não sou bandido! – Jack tomou fôlego. – Eu não quis falar na frente dela, porque ela está grávida e... e corremos infinitos perigos no mar. O marido fez algum mal a ela e ela não quer contar para ninguém! Eu estou me roendo de curiosidade e de medo também! Will está muito diferente agora... Ele é muito poderoso!

- Como assim?!

- É uma longa história meu amigo, e muito triste, mas foi muito divertida também!

- Vocês sofrem e se divertem na mesma intensidade não é?!

- É isso o que eu chamo de liberdade John!

- É isso que eu chamo de loucura John! – riu o frade. – Mas me responda uma coisa.

- Fale. – Jack sorriu um pouco e coçou a cabeça.

- Como ela era casada se você tirou a virgindade dela?! Você a roubou depois do casamento, foi isso?

- Não, o marido dela é eunuco! – Jack não contaria tudo a ele. Não mesmo!

- Como? – o frade ficou boquiaberto.

- Quer que eu te explique o que é um eunuco?! – brincou Jack, não podia perder essa piada.

- Não! Eu sei muito bem o que é um eunuco seu engraçadinho! – o frade estreitou os olhos e Jack riu. - Eu quero saber como ela pôde se casar com um eunuco?! – ele continuava bobo com essa história.

- Essa foi uma das maiores besteiras que aquela menina fez na vida! Mas o casamento ocorreu num navio, como é o costume entre os piratas quando a necessidade de casar aperta... sabe?! Morte iminente... essas coisas! – disse fazendo largos gestos com as mãos, no jeito Jack Sparrow de ser.

O frade fez cara de desentendido e Jack suspirou.

- Escute, ela casou com ele no meio de uma batalha no Pérola Negra, meu lindo e poderoso navio, às pressas e com a possibilidade de morrerem ali mesmo. E o eunuco é amigo de infância dela, muito chegados eles eram... foram. Ficaram noivos e tudo, quase casaram também, muito antes disso. Mas... graças a mim, aliás, ela quase casou e foi presa e... quase morreu. – Jack se atrapalhava, sua vida e a vida dela eram uma loucura. – E é uma das coisas que não me perdôo de jeito nenhum. Sabe amigo... Ela acabou casando e eu não vi! – se lamentou.

- Então tem um padre em cada navio?! – John estava surpreso com a excentricidade dos piratas.

- Não! Os casamentos são realizados pelo capitão do navio.

- O quê?

- Sim, sim. E se fosse o caso, eu mesmo poderia realizar meu próprio casamento! Como eu pensei em fazer quando ela foi me procurar para ver o noivinho dela e eu disse que me casaria com ela, porque ela disse que estava pronta e... e emanava desejo por mim. – Jack esboçou um sorriso fraco e se jogou na poltrona novamente, estava faminto e abatido pela preocupação.

- Você a pediu em casamento quando ela ainda era comprometida?

- Sim, quer dizer... mais ou menos... não foi bem um pedido, foi uma piada só para alegrá-la porque ela estava preocupada com o eunuco e...

- Mas você pediu!

- É, pedi! Mas ela fez charme e me disse não! Eu nem sei o que faria se ela tivesse dito sim! Eu nunca quis casar e... acho que seria muito louco realizar meu próprio casamento! – sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. – Mas seria o acontecimento do século, o Casamento do Capitão Jack Sparrow realizado por ele mesmo! – disse Jack inflando o próprio ego como sempre adorava fazer para se mostrar.

- Mas isso não vale! – afirmou o frade.

- Vale sim, para os piratas vale! – disse Jack, austero. – Mas...

- Mas...? – John esperou ansioso.

- Mas o capitão que realizou o casamento não era o verdadeiro capitão do Pérola e...

- Então o casamento não vale de qualquer forma! – sorriu o frade.

- Vá dizer isso a ela! Que fica sofrendo por causa daquele maldito eunuco que a fez mal! – Jack disse com raiva levantando-se e andando em círculos.

A escuridão estava mais profunda agora que já era fim de tarde e John acendeu velas.

- Mas ela não te ama?!

- Sim, ela me ama! Pelo menos é o que ela me diz e... ora! Como eu posso duvidar do amor dela? É claro que ela me ama, e me deseja e nós fazemos amor com uma paixão louca e...

- Me poupe desses detalhes meu filho! – repreendeu o frade mais uma vez, sério.

- Está bem! Desculpe! – sorriu Jack.

- Quanto tempo faz que isso ocorreu, falo do casamento dela, quando foi?! – John realmente tinha acreditado que o marido de Elizabeth era eunuco e que mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria consumar o ato.

- Um ano e uns meses, eu acho.

- Um ano?!

- É. Ela estava presa numa ilha horrível na qual o eunuco a abandonou e eu a tirei de lá.

- Minha nossa! Que marido heim?

- Ele não era tão ruim antes de... de... arrancarem o coração dele. – disse Jack sério, tão sério que fazia bico.

- Oh! O amor dói na maioria das vezes, não é mesmo?! – o frade assentiu com a cabeça. Ele pensou que Jack tinha falado do coração no sentido dos romances, do amor estar concentrado no coração.

- É, na maioria das vezes... – assentiu Jack com a cabeça e suspirou. – Mas arrancaram mesmo! Porque eu não o deixei morrer de vez? Oh Bugger! Eu devia ter deixado! – Jack se lamentou.

- Como é?! Pare de lorotas Johnnie! Você fala de arrancar corações e de deixá-lo morrer no sentido figurado não é?! Isso é uma metáfora não é?!

- Quem metáfora, que sentido figurado que nada! Falo no sentido de verdade!

- Você e suas histórias fantásticas! – zombou o frade. – Conte-me outra meu filho, diga que você tentou matar o marido dela e pronto!

- Eu não tentei matar o marido dela, quer dizer... eu o mandei para a morte, mas ele não morreu! E seria bem feito pra ele morrer! Aquele traidor maldito!

- Vamos parar de xingamentos e contos de fadas! – deu de ombros o frade que concluíra que Jack devia estar bêbado pelo cheiro do rum que emanava do pirata. Para ele, Jack sempre estava com a cara cheia de rum e por isso vivia contando suas aventuras e apimentando-as com as lendas que lia nos livros só para impressionar as mulheres. – Venha, você deve estar faminto e cansado dessa viagem! Vamos ver se a moça está bem! – John chamou e abriu a porta.

Jack ficou calado e o acompanhou, estava louco para ver Elizabeth.

* * *

Na cozinha, lotada de freiras e frades, estava ela, limpa, arrumada e vestida num vestido de religiosa branco. Ele fez uma careta e não sorriu para ela.

Vendo-o chegar, Elizabeth se levantou e foi para perto dele.

- Oi. – disse sorrindo.

- Oi amor! – ele finalmente sorriu e todos na cozinha ficaram bobos olhando o que parecia ser o encontro entre um anjo e um demônio. – Vejo que já está limpa, cheirosa e alimentada!

- Sim, são todos muito gentis. – ela sorriu, mas depois o olhou com desaprovação. – Jack Sparrow...

- O quê?! – ele percebeu que, pelo olhar que ela lhe lançou e o modo com que o chamou de Jack Sparrow, ela devia estar desapontada com algo nele.

- Você ainda não tomou banho! Seu pirata fedorento! – ela falou por entre os dentes o puxou para fora da cozinha, deixando todos boquiabertos.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_**Espero que gostem!!**_

_**Jack e Lizzie não são meus, mas o resto é!**_

**_O Banho... cuidado, cenas Hots à vista marujos!_**

* * *

**Cap. 9**

* * *

- Hei! Calma, amor! – ele falou enquanto era empurrado por uma Elizabeth cheia de raiva.

- Pensei que você já tinha tomado banho! Você está podre, imundo e fedorento, não vai entrar assim naquela cozinha tão limpa!

- Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer heim?! – ele se virou e agarrou os braços dela, fingindo-se furioso.

- Eu sou sua... – ela começou com raiva, mas parou abruptamente e o olhou. Ela não sabia o que ela era dele, pelo menos não tinha certeza de como isso poderia ser chamado.

Ficaram se olhando intensamente por segundos que pareceram horas.

- Você é minha donzela assassina e sedutora! – ele finalmente sorriu descaradamente e tentou agarrá-la e beijá-la, mas ela o afastou e fez bico.

- Eu sou só isso para você?! – disse tristemente séria.

Ele percebeu que não era o que ela esperava ouvir e que a tinha magoado de alguma forma.

- Oh Lizzie... – ele afagou os cabelos dela e massageou sua nuca. – Você sabe que é muito mais que isso! Você é minha musa inspiradora, minha razão de viver e de morrer!

Ao ouvir isso ela não desmanchou o bico e o olhou profunda e insistentemente nos olhos, mas não afastou as mãos dele que massageavam sua nuca com um carinho que não combinava com o jeito louco de Jack.

Enquanto isso, a lua mal aparecia por entre as nuvens daquela noite que prometia chuva. As velas iluminavam precariamente a varanda na qual estavam.

O vento frio do leste soprou e Elizabeth tremeu, enquanto Jack procurava uma palavra para exprimir todo o louco amor que sentia por ela. Mas ele, lerdo como sempre, demorou demais de dar uma resposta realmente boa.

Ela se apoiou nele com má vontade e o beijou rapidamente na bochecha. Ela estava chateada, mas não queria discutir mais, tinha muitas coisas mais importantes em que pensar do que as típicas discussões entre eles.

- Vá tomar um banho, me disseram que a água do seu banho deve estar por ali. – ela apontou um pavilhão iluminado do outro lado do pátio. – onde os noviços e frades dormem.

- O que foi isso Elizabeth Swann?! – disse um Jack bravo com as mãos na cintura. – Desde quando eu recebo apenas um beijo na bochecha?!

- Vá tomar seu banho logo, que inferno! – ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de entrar no joguinho dele que com certeza queria fugir do banho. _"– Piratas!" _– ela pensou e rodou os olhos sem paciência.

- Eu aceito sua proposta. – ele disse fechando os olhos, austero, enquanto fazia uma pequena e insolente reverência.

- O quê?! – ela fez uma careta de dúvida e pendeu a cabeça para a esquerda. – Do que você está falando?!

- Da sua proposta de me dar um banho, me deixar limpinho e cheiroso, lembra queridinha?! – ele estreitou os olhos, não antes de erguer as sobrancelhas e a olhar de cima a baixo.

Ela também estreitou os olhos e desconfiou.

- Lembra que você não aceitou a tempo, queridinho? – ela disse por entre os dentes.

- Eu já ia aceitar quando você se enraivou e saiu da água. Ah, Lizzie, por favor! Eu deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo, sem protestos, e pode também dar um jeito na minha aparência, qualquer coisa! – ele uniu as mãos, suplicando. – Mas não aceito que você fique assim comigo... – ele apontou para ela. – Beijo na bochecha e essa cara de brava, me mandando tomar banho sozinho, naqueles quartos frios daqueles frades! Eu tenho medo do escuro sabia?!

- Nem me venha com essa! – ela lhe deu as costas. – Não soube dizer o que eu sou sua... e agora me vem com essa conversa ridícula para fugir da outra conversa! – ela o respondeu do mesmo modo que tinha feito quando ele lhe falou de curiosidade. Isso estava se tornando perigoso._"– Controle-se Elizabeth, por Deus, você está num convento!" _– ela pensou em repensar a resposta dele para o banho.

- Oh Bugger, você me obriga a tomar medidas extremas! – ele disse a agarrando por trás e pondo uma mão na boca dela, impedindo-a de gritar. – Não faça barulho nem tente me bater. – ele avisou. – Estamos num convento e não numa igreja, portanto me acompanhe e dê um banho no seu homem!

Elizabeth começou a perder o fôlego, seu coração acelerou e ela quase desmaiou – adorava quando ele a subjugava – ela sempre sonhou em ser roubada e amada por um pirata bravo e sensual como ele, Jack era a encarnação de seus sonhos mais inconfessáveis e por isso não protestou tanto.

Ele sempre parecia adivinhar os pensamentos dela. Convento, não igreja. Jack sempre se mostrava mais sedutor e traquinamente mirabolante do que ela já tinha visto ou imaginava quando decidia que faria amor com ela.

Ele estava nervoso também, seu coração estava batendo forte, tão forte que ela pensou que poderia ouvi-lo.

Ele a arrastou silenciosamente pela grama fofa que cobria todo o pátio. Ela murmurava algo que para ele pareceu maldições e ele sorriu contente.

As nuvens se fecharam e cobriram de sombras o lugar, a lua desaparecera e os primeiros relâmpagos podiam ser vistos.

* * *

Na cozinha do convento...

Os frades estavam apreensivos pelo jeito que Elizabeth empurrou Jack fora da cozinha. Logo poucas freiras se juntaram a eles para saber das novidades. O pequeno alojamento do convento das Clarissas, que ficava colado ao prédio dos Franciscanos permitia a convivência alegre entre os frades e freiras – vez ou outra, é preciso que se diga – alguns deles fugiam para casar-se, ou casavam ali mesmo.

- O que devemos fazer irmão? – disse Cristiano, um jovem seminarista.

- Deixem-os conversar, aqueles dois ali têm muito que conversar, creio eu. Tive uma longa conversa com Jack e... não se assustem – o velho avisou. – Ela é casada com... – ele desistiu de dizer a verdade. – Com o Jack!

Um silêncio sepulcral cobriu a cozinha.

- Casada, com aquele pirata sem educação?! O que aquele lá fez com ela?! Pelo que percebi, ela é uma dama muito educada. – resmungou Sofia, uma freira. – E casar com ele?! Com ele?! Ele deve ser centenas de anos mais velho que ela!

- O amor não se explica não é?! – sorriu o frade encabulado. – E para acabar de vez com qualquer comentário que seja... ela... ela está esperando um bebê!

Só o que se ouviu depois dessas declarações de John foi um longo:

- Ohhhhhhh! Meu Deus!

* * *

No pátio...

Jack chegou à porta entreaberta de um quarto, ele escolheu o mais afastado dos outros. Por sorte, a tina e a água quente estavam lá dentro e Jack deu muitas graças a todos os santos e divindades do mundo por isso.

"_- De certo John me colocou no quarto mais afastado para eu não amedrontar aqueles moleques de batina."_ – pensou ele alegremente. "_– Melhor ainda!"_ – pensamentos cheios de luxúria invadiam sua cabeça cheia de dreadlocks.

* * *

Ele empurrou Elizabeth lá dentro e rapidamente fechou a porta atrás de si. A fez ficar de frente para ele e tirando a mão da boca dela, fez sinal de silêncio e ela o olhou com fogo nos olhos.

* * *

- Seu miserável, eu não vou fazer nada com você! – ela falou baixinho. No fundo ela queria entrar na brincadeira, mas ainda não era hora de ceder, ainda não.

- A água está aqui, eu estou aqui, você está aqui! O que mais você quer?

- Quero que você pare de ser tão infantil e me deixe sair desse quarto! – ela se ergueu nos calcanhares para parecer maior e ameaçadora.

- Não, não! – ele sacudiu a cabeça, resoluto e divertido.

- Se você pensa que vou fazer amor com você aqui, num convento, esqueça pirata! – ela grunhiu por entre os dentes. Fingia estar brava, mas essa noite prometia, sabia muito bem que tudo dependia dela.

- Eu não estou pedindo que você faça amor comigo! – ele fingiu indignação inocente e fez bico. – Eu só quero um banho! Mas o que acontecerá depois... isso eu não sei! – estreitou os olhos.

Ela suspirou de raiva e olhou ao redor. De fato, tinha tudo o que ela precisava para dar um bom banho nele, tinha sabão, água quente numa panela em cima da brasa que queimava num pote de ferro, tinha toalhas brancas, tinha tudo menos...

- Tesoura! – ela exclamou alto.

- O quê?! – ele franziu a testa em confusão.

- Se você disse que quer um banho e vai deixar eu fazer o que quiser sem protestos, procure uma tesoura! AGORA!

- Está bem, está bem! – ele se assustou e correu pelo quarto naquele andar rebolado e ridículo que ele tem. Vasculhou em agonia todas as gavetas do criado-mudo e não encontrou nada. Passou a mão pela testa e suspirou procurando conforto no olhar dela, mas Elizabeth estava com uma expressão indecifrável e séria. Ele fez uma careta de deboche misturado com desgosto e saiu do quarto, mas, segundos depois, pôs a cara para dentro da porta e falou. – Nem pense em sair daqui ou farei um escândalo!

- Vá logo! – ela resmungou quando sentou na cama.

* * *

Jack correu o pátio numa rapidez desesperada naquele jeito estranho de correr - primeiro levanta as mãos, depois inclina o tórax para trás e corre sacudindo os braços – qualquer um que visse a cena acharia que se tratava de um maluco que fugiu do manicômio ou de um homem-dama, como se chamavam antigamente os homens afeminados.

* * *

Explodiu na cozinha como um barril de pólvora.

- John! – gritou o pirata, ofegante e desesperado. – Preciso de uma tesoura, isso é caso de vida ou morte!

- O quê?! – respondeu John que ainda jantava com algumas freiras. Os frades estavam ensaiando os cânticos para as celebrações nos outros cômodos. – O que houve? Para quê quer uma tesoura? – o homem levantou.

- É para a moça! Ela está precisando. – respondeu esbaforido.

- Ahwww! É algum problema? Ela está...

- Não! Ela não está o que quer que você tenha pensado... – interrompeu Jack sem paciência. – Preciso da tesoura, estamos conversando um pouco e... por favor a tesoura! Por favor! – suplicou unindo as mãos.

- Está bem. – disse o velho frade que levantou e saiu para pegar o objeto. – Vou ver se eu acho alguma por aqui.

As freiras que estavam mudas continuaram caladas a observar o modo como se comportava o pirata à sua frente – ele não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, sacudindo as mãos em agonia.

De repente sua barriga roncou.

- Oh Bugger! Preciso comer! – suspirou e foi direto às panelas, mas uma freira, Justine, bateu na mão dele com uma colher.

- A sua mulher disse que você teria que tomar um banho não foi?! Então... – disse a mulher olhando Jack com uma fúria contida. – Você não toca em nada nessa cozinha enquanto não aparecer limpo!

- Ora, eu vou comer o que e onde eu quiser! Vá rezar seus rosários querida freira! – disse ele em tom de deboche. – E deixe que depois eu me vejo com MINHA MULHER! – ele deu muita ênfase às duas últimas palavras porque tinha estranhado, mas nem tanto, o fato de acharem que Elizabeth era sua esposa e não tinha tempo para discutir isso agora.

A mulher o olhou com fogo nos olhos e as outras freiras que estavam presentes, os olhavam com medo do que aquele perigoso pirata poderia fazer.

- Quem é você para querer mandar aqui huh?!

- Eu, meu bem, sou o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy?!

- Johnnie! – exclamou o frade voltando para a cozinha. Sentiu na hora a tensão que se instalara ali. – Tome.

- Mas isso é uma navalha. – Jack o olhou torto.

- Corta, não corta?

- Sim, mas...

- Mas nada! – disse John sem paciência e doido para retirá-lo dali, percebia que ele amedrontava as pobres moças com suas roupas estranhas e trejeitos esquisitos. – Suma daqui homem, sua menina está te esperando, não?

- Ai! Oh Bugger! – disse Jack que já se preparava para correr quando se voltou para todos na cozinha.

Andou até a mesa e insolentemente pegou um pano de prato, encheu-o com pães, uvas e macãs verdes e – num tom zombeteiro – disse diabolicamente sorrindo:

- Boa noite queridos! Cuidado com a chuva que logo vai cair. Se precisarem do Capitão Jack Sparrow, estou naquele quartinho que vocês me deixaram, creio eu! Não se preocupem, não farei mal algum desde que não perturbem minha conversa com minha dama! Savvy?

Todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e Jack saiu rebolando.

* * *

As freiras suspiraram e se viraram para o frade John, que sorria.

- Qual a graça?! – grunhiu Ana, uma noviça baixinha e loira.

- Esse cachorro aí ladra, ladra, mas não morde com medo de estragar seus dentes de ouro. Sosseguem irmãs, ele é um bom homem, não fará mal algum a não ser que tenha que se defender.

Todas o olharam intrigadas, nada as convenciam que aquele pirata imundo não era um bandido perigoso.

* * *

Chegando ao quartinho, Jack encontrou Elizabeth adormecida e suspirou profundamente chateado.

- Hei Capitã! – ele a sacudiu. – Meu banho, vamos logo!

Ela se espreguiçou e o olhou carinhosamente.

- Oi amor. – ela disse do mesmo modo com que ele falava com ela.

- Oi amor. – ele disse, roçando seus lábios nos dela e repetiu. – Meu banho, vamos logo!

Ela de repente saiu de seus devaneios e o empurrou para que pudesse levantar.

- Vamos logo então! Trouxe a tesoura? – ela falou enquanto prendia os cabelos com um nó.

- Bem, não é bem uma tesoura, mas corta. –ele disse temendo a reação dela.

- Então está bom. Vamos, tire a roupa. – ela disse coçando os olhos devido ao súbito sono que a acometia.

- Quê? – ele pensou não ter escutado direito. Pensamentos nada nobres pipocavam em sua mente.

- Fique nu!

Ele a olhou surpreso e ela rodou os olhos.

- Vai ficar nu ou vai querer tomar banho de roupa? – ela não estava demonstrando a diversão que esperava com tudo aquilo.

- Está bem. Você manda, eu obedeço. – ele deu de ombros e começou a retirar peça por peça, numa pressa terrível.

Ela sorria, mas escondia o sorriso com as mãos. Estava tudo escuro, as pequenas velas que queimavam nos candelabros de prata iluminavam o quarto precariamente e logo os trovões foram ouvidos por perto.

Finalmente Jack retirou toda a roupa, as botas, a camisa, os cintos e as calças, até a bandana ele retirou – raramente ele fazia isso, porque achava sua testa feia, mas nunca contou isso para ninguém. E sua testa estava longe de ser feia. Jack era lindo de todo jeito.

- Lizzie. – ele a chamou. Elizabeth estava perdida em pensamentos o observando. – Pronto?!

- Ahw, oh sim, pronto. – ela esboçou um sorriso. – Agora entre na tina.

Ele a obedeceu.

- Está fria. – ele apontou para água como se fosse um moleque de três anos.

- Vou pôr água quente. – resmungou ela. – E pare de frescuras ou eu te jogo essas brasas. – ela disse mostrando as brasas no pote de ferro.

Ele pôs as mãos na boca e sentou da água fria. Tremeu e a olhou como se a repreendesse por ser tão má.

Ela entendeu o olhar e finalmente sorriu.

- Vamos pirata broco! Vamos começar logo com isso. – e despejou a água quente. Logo a água da tina se aqueceu e Jack gemeu.

- Assim está bom.

- É né?! – ela disse maliciosa e puxou um banco.

Um trovão encheu todo o lugar com seu barulho, dando um baita susto nos dois.

Elizabeth pôs o banco perto da tina e sentou-se, levantando o vestido e enfiando seus pés na água. Jack estava de costas e sentiu um frio na espinha quando sentiu as pernas dela ao seu redor.

- Lizzie... Lizzie... – ele ronronou como um gato.

- Nem pense em me agarrar ouviu?! – ela ameaçou. – Ou arrebento essa panela aqui na sua cabeça! – mostrou a panela de água quente do lado.

- Credo mulher! – ele a olhou e arregalou os olhos. – Está bem, como quiser.

- Vamos lavar primeiro essas coisas que você chama de cabelos.

- O quê?! – ele ficou sentido com essa zombaria, achava que tinha o cabelo tão lindo e não percebeu que Elizabeth apenas brincava.

- Sem protestos lembra?!

- Aye. – ele fez bico e ficou quieto.

Ela passou o sabão de coco pelos longos cabelos dele e o corpo todo do homem foi relaxando. Ela sentia a tensão se esvaindo porque a cada delicada esfregada que ela dava com seus dedos no couro cabeludo dele, as mãos do pirata acariciavam com ternura suas pernas. Logo ela também estava relaxando por proporcionar a ele um prazer tão simples e que o acalmava tanto. Ele devia ter sofrido muito quando Will o bateu e a levou embora.

- Jack. – ela o chamou. – Vou esfregar suas costas agora, afaste-se um pouco e levante daí! – ela disse pegando uma esponja e passando no sabão.

Jack estava de olhos fechados, com os cabelos cheios de espuma. Elizabeth riu.

- Anda logo homem! – ela empurrou as costas dele com os pés, jogou mais um pouco de água quente na tina e ordenou. – Levante-se!

- Aye. – era só o que ele conseguia responder. Estava quase em transe tamanha a tranqüilidade que pairava sobre ele.

Ela começou a esfregar-lhe as costas e resmungar:

- Nossa Jack, parece que você escreveu uma bíblia nas costas. – ela riu. Debaixo de seus dedos, que agora acariciavam as costas dele, ela sentia um fogo tomar conta de todo seu corpo e ela não resistia. – Para quê tantas tatuagens? – ela sentia a pele morena e firme dele. Mas ele nem precisou responder, logo ela sentiu o monte de cicatrizes que ele tinha.

"_- Ele deve ter sido açoitado muitas vezes!"_ – ela pensou com pena.

Ainda perdida em pensamentos ela o sentiu rir.

- Está rindo de quê?! – ela riu também.

- Acham que sou casado com você. – ele disse tentando soar casual, mas sua voz estava embargada e ela não conseguiu perceber por causa do barulho dos trovões lá fora.

- Quem, o pessoal do convento? – ela perguntou por perguntar. A resposta era óbvia.

- É. John mentiu. Eu contei que você era casada com...

- É melhor assim, não acha? – ela o cortou. Nada de falar de Will esta noite.

- Aham. – ele murmurou. – Que piada não? Você, minha mulher! – ele ria de deboche e desgosto, pois não queria admitir, nem para si mesmo, que a idéia o agradava.

Ela parou de esfregar as costas dele. Essa última frase soava quase como aquele tipo de sonho que você tem certeza que nunca se realizará e ela tremeu. Ele definitivamente admitiu que não queria se casar com ela, pelo menos foi isso que ela percebeu.

Outro estrondo de trovão invadiu o lugar e Elizabeth se encolheu com medo.

- Não tenha medo, amor! – ele ficou de frente para ela e segurou-lhe os braços. O cabelo dele estava hilário, cheio de espuma.

Ela se livrou dele e disse:

- Não tenho medo, amor. – ela o imitou e sorriu começando a esfregar o peito dele.

- Cuidado com meu cisne. – ele sorriu meio torto quando ela alcançou a tatuagem.

- Pode deixar Capitão. – ela não sorriu, sua mente estava repassando toda a conversa para entender realmente o motivo de ela estar tão desamparada e triste.

Ela estava com as pernas fora da tina, o vestido estava todo molhado, e como era fino e branco, mostrava cada curva de seu corpo. O pirata percebeu e quase foi à loucura quando ela desceu a esponja para lavar sua barriga.

- Sabe Elizabeth Swann, já que dizem que somos marido e mulher... – ele a ergueu em seus braços e a pôs na tina. – Eu bem que poderia cobrar meus direitos de marido e obrigá-la a cumprir suas obrigações de esposa! – ele a devorava com os olhos.

Ela o olhou, tentando resistir, mas as mãos dele já envolviam sua cintura e ela sentiu-o chegando mais e mais perto.

Não adiantava, ele podia xingá-la que, no mesmo instante, se ele quisesse, estariam aos beijos.

Ela suspirou e abriu a boca para que ele a beijasse. Ele abriu sua boca também e estava quase... quando piscou o olho e choramingou.

- Caiu sabão no meu olho Lizzie. – ele fez um bico que a levou às lágrimas de tanto rir. – Está ardendo!

- Me deixa enxaguar então. Vamos Jack, sente-se na tina. – ela gargalhava ao ver a cara dele.

Ele a obedeceu e ela verteu água na cabeça dele.

- Puxa, destruiu seu penteado. Você parecia um nobre com aquelas perucas que mais parecem doce de coco!

- Pode zombar donzela assassina! – ele disse, fingindo-se bravo.

- Agora levante e deixe-me terminar o serviço. – ela disse se ajoelhando de frente para ele, se inclinando sobre a tina e passando a esponja nas pernas dele.

Isso era demais para ele agüentar e se sentou envergonhado da reação do próprio corpo.

- Para de brincadeiras Jack, não quer que eu lave suas pernas?!

Ele a olhou com um bico que o fez parecer um cachorrinho faminto no frio.

- O que houve Jack, te machuquei?!

- Não. – ele negou de cabeça baixa com um bico de choro.

Ela não entendeu nada. Então ele finalmente a olhou e levantou, agarrando-a e a jogando na tina.

- Jack! – ela quase gritou e ele se sentou junto a ela. – Mas que maldição é essa? Eu não vou... – ele a calou com um beijo ardente e a apertou contra seu corpo que queimava de desejo e ela o sentiu levantar seu vestido. – JACK!

* * *

**XDDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sem mais delongas, porque todo mundo sabe o que vou dizer sobre os copyright de POTC!!**

**XDDDDD**

**Espero que gostem marujos!**

**Vai começar a tosa!!**

* * *

**Cap. 10**

* * *

Ela não cedeu, o afastou e segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

- Eu não vou fazer isso Jack! Isso não faz parte do acordo lembra? Por favor, eu não quero brigar com você! – ela parecia triste e ele estranhou. Ela não era assim.

- Mas Lizzie... – ele choramingou. – Você quer me enlouquecer é? Olha como eu estou, sinta meu corpo Lizzie... – ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela o empurrou para o lado e se levantou da água.

- Chega de banho por hoje. – ela disse olhando o próprio vestido todo molhado. – Você molhou meu vestido! – agora estava com uma raiva que o intrigou.

Ela estava estranha, num minuto brincava, no outro xingava e brigava e no outro - simplesmente não queria brigar. Não era do feitio dela fugir de uma discussão com ele.

- Lizzie... – ele a chamou, mas ela apenas retirou o vestido e se envolveu numa toalha.

- Saia da água Jack e venha se secar. – ela o chamou com uma toalha para ele nas mãos.

Ele obedeceu e deixou que ela o secasse. Ela estava mortalmente séria e calada. Nenhum sorriso ou tentativa de Jack para fazê-la sorrir ou falar surtiu efeito.

Finalmente seco e envolto numa toalha, ele a olhou e fez bico.

- O que está acontecendo com você amor? Porque você está assim... esquisita?!

- Eu não estou esquisita. Só não quis fazer nada que não fizesse parte de nosso acordo lembra?! – ela tentou soar convincente, mas sua voz falhou e ela olhou para ele. – Jack.

- O que foi? – ele franziu a testa e a olhou com a boca semi-aberta.

- Eu... eu estou com tanto medo.

- Medo? – ele pendeu a cabeça para um lado e a olhou intensamente. –De quê?!

- Medo de... de ser mãe. Eu não sei ser mãe, eu nunca tive mãe, eu não... – ela olhou para o chão e sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem por suas bochechas.

- Oh Lizzie. – ele foi para ela e a abraçou. – Eu tive mãe por pouco tempo sabe, mas acho que você será uma mãe incrível! Se você for carinhosa do jeito que é comigo quando não está brava, você será uma mãe magnífica e... – ele ficou sério.

- E...? – ela sorriu um pouco, limpou as lágrimas e levantou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar dele.

- Eu também estou com medo de... – ele engoliu em seco.

- Ser pai?!

- É. – ele sorriu encabulado e a apertou forte em seus braços. – Tenho medo de ficar como o meu pai.

- Como assim?! – ela o olhou e ele a puxou para a cama. Ela iria dizer que ele seria o melhor pai dos sete mares, um herói para seu filho, mas percebeu que ele falaria de seu passado, não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade de saber mais sobre ele.

Ambos estavam envoltos somente em toalhas e a chuva caía pesadamente lá fora. O vento uivava e entrava pelas frestas da porta como uma brisa fria.

Relâmpagos e trovões enchiam todo o ambiente.

- Nunca contei isso para ninguém. – ele a olhou com ternura e tristeza e ela pousou uma mão na bochecha dele e a acariciou.

- Eu prometo guardar todos os segredos do Capitão Jack Sparrow. – ela sorriu.

- Aye. – ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. – Eu era muito amado por minha mãe e meu pai Lizzie. Muito mesmo! – ele respirou fundo. – E minha mãe... ela era tão doce e amável comigo, eu não largava a barra do vestido dela para nada e acredite: eu morria de medo do mar!

- Nossa! – ela o olhou, espantada.

- Pois é. Meu pai não era pirata, ele era apenas um corsário que não obedecia ordens de ninguém e minha mãe... bem, minha mãe era linda, uma índia da América portuguesa, era tupi a tribo dela, eu acho.

- Que incrível Jack! – Elizabeth sorria ao ouvi-lo tão sério ao falar do passado. Ele parecia indestrutível, um cavalheiro nobre e educado, sem todo aquele humor irônico, típico do pirata que realmente era. – Por isso você tem esse cabelo negro e essa cor tão bonita não é?!

- Acho que sim, na verdade, e graças a Deus, puxei pouco ao meu pai, pelo menos na beleza. Meu pai é feio que dói não é?! – ele finalmente abriu um largo sorriso.

- Não acho seu pai feio, ele só é... assustador. – ele riu e ela continuou. – Assustador no sentido de temido e respeitado sabe, do tipo de pessoa que você percebe que já sofreu horrores nessa vida.

- Pode ser. Ele deve ter sofrido mesmo. Ele amava muito minha mãe.

- Que lindo! – ela suspirou emocionada. – Qual era o nome dela?

- Iramaia. Que quer dizer Mãe do Mel, na língua dela. Nossa, como ela era deslumbrante! E me beijava a todo o momento. – ele disse sorrindo, lembrando de como sua mãe era carinhosa e bela.

Elizabeth se aconchegou a ele que a puxou para deitar.

- Que bom que ela era assim carinhosa. Eu nem sei o que é amor materno. A minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha dois anos. – ela se lamentou. – Mas eu não consigo lembrar de nada dela. Nada mesmo! Minha única herança dela foram uns diários de bordo que eu encontrei escondidos num buraco embaixo da cama onde diziam que ela dormia. Ela tinha um quarto separado, onde tinham mapas e bússolas e livros que só ela lia. Meu pai nunca soube que eu li os diários. Os livros sim, mas ele ignorava a existência dos diários. E acho que vem daí todo o meu fascínio pelo mar.

- É mesmo amor? – ele riu. – O que tinha nos diários, histórias de grandes feitos da Marinha Real?

- Não. Eram diários piratas!

- O quê?!

- Piratas Jack! Piratas! – ela se sentou na cama entusiasmada. – Sobre um tal de Capitão Morgan. E nele dizia que ele era um grande e temido pirata, que arrasava todas as cidades que saqueava e deixava sua marca nelas! E dizia também que tinha uma filha, sua princesinha pirata, que tinha o mesmo nome dele. Pela descrição nos diários, ela era morena e com cabelos encaracolados. Muito brava e arrogante como o pai. E terrivelmente linda também.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eu já ouvi falar dela. Na verdade, o Pérola Negra já cruzou com o Estrela da Manhã. Mas isso foi na costa de Madagascar há mais de 10 anos. Um grande navio. Não nos fez mal por causa da bandeira negra, eu presumo. Mas eu não cheguei a vê-la.

Elizabeth sorriu alegremente.

- Que incrível Jack! – sorriu Elizabeth. – O diário só pára quando o pai e o tio dela brigam e ele manda a menina embora do navio. Depois disso, são só rabiscos e manchas, de lágrimas eu acho. Porque será que minha mãe tinha essas coisas?!

- Quem sabe? Por falar nisso, tinha um escritor em Port Royal que escrevia sobre os Morgan. Dizem que ele inventava muita coisa. Vai ver que sua mãe adorava essas histórias e as comprou.

- É, deve ser isso. Minha mãe era linda, loira e alta Jack. Parecia aquelas esculturas gregas. Meu pai espalhava quadros dela por toda a casa. Ela era filha de franceses.

- Qual era o nome dela Lizzie?

- Era Liz Marie.

- Que coisa! Liz! – sorriu Jack e a puxou para que deixasse a cabeça em seu peito. Ela sorriu.

* * *

Ficaram a olhar o teto por um bom tempo.

Quando um trovão dos fortes foi ouvido, Jack respirou fundo e falou numa voz rouca e profunda:

- Minha mãe morreu num naufrágio quando eu tinha sete anos. – sentindo Elizabeth se agarrar mais a ele, Jack quase quebrou. – Eu vi tudo.

- Meu Deus Jack! – ela suspirou e olhou nos olhos dele.

- Um navio pirata nos alcançou e arrasou o Esmeralda. – ele disse sério e desviou o olhar.

- Por isso que você disse que Esmeralda era nome de navio não é?

- É. Uma bala de canhão atingiu a perna dela. Tinha tanto sangue Lizzie. – ele engoliu em seco e ela subiu para beijar a bochecha dele. – Mas ela não morreu por causa disso, claro, ela ficou presa com a perna esmagada e... ela acabou morrendo afogada, porque o navio foi tragado pelo mar e muita gente da tripulação naufragou junto. Só meu pai e eu escapamos... pelo que eu lembro. – ele se calou e ela ouviu um soluço na garganta dele.

- Eu sinto muito Jack. – ela disse e o encheu de beijos nas bochechas. – Muito, muito mesmo!

Ele a olhou demoradamente e tentou sorrir.

- Depois disso eu vim parar aqui... – uma lágrima rolou bochecha abaixo e ele suspirou. – Meu pai não queria mais nem me olhar. Me abandonou e nunca veio me ver. E eu fiquei meses pensando no que foi que eu fiz de errado para que ele me odiasse. Eu sempre o amei e fui um bom menino e... – ele se agarrou em Elizabeth, enterrou seu rosto nos seios dela e desabou no choro.

* * *

Se existe uma coisa que ela não gostava nem de pensar que seria possível, era ver seu herói chorar. Sentia as lágrimas quentes molharem seus seios e os soluços dele a enchiam de dor.

Mas ela o deixou chorar por um bom tempo, ele precisava – e muito. O grande Pirata Jack Sparrow era um menino carente de amor.

Ela ficou pensando no quanto ele sofreu, o quanto a vida foi cruel com uma alma tão simpática e extraordinária como ele. A criatura mais alegre e insana que teve a sorte de conhecer. Seu salvador para sempre. O ser que ela mais amava nesse mundo. Por quem ela agüentaria até as mais terríveis dores e faria coisas que nunca imaginou que seria capaz. Por quem ela mataria e morreria. Faria tudo por ele e somente por ele – que às vezes merecia muitas palmadas por ser tão brôco e teimoso, mas que não deixava de ser o homem mais bonito e sedutor que ela pôs os olhos. O homem que a fez mulher, o mais especial e inesquecível de todos. O amaria por toda a eternidade.

E se tinha que o abandonar, como prometera a Will, faria isso só para não vê-lo morrer por sua culpa. Ela não agüentaria mais vê-lo naufragar nem se machucar por culpa dela. Não mais!

E se ele pensasse em morrer de sofrimento ou saudades dela, teria o filho deles para mantê-lo vivo, de pé e navegando por todos esses mares em busca do sonho eterno de liberdade e para fazer a criança feliz. Ele seria o melhor pai do mundo, e agora que sabia que ele tinha medo de ser igual ao pai, isso dava mais certeza ainda de que Jack era perfeito para criar uma criança.

- Você está pronto Jack. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, que ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Pronto? – ele estranhou.

- Para ser o melhor pai do mundo! O pai que toda criança sonha em ter! – ela disse num sorriso e o beijou com paixão.

Ele subiu em cima dela, não falou nada, apenas a acariciou docemente.

Jack pensou que ela tinha entregado os pontos e tinha cedido às suas investidas, quando ela o empurrou e sentou.

- Seu cabelo! – ela exclamou excitada.

- Oh Bugger! – ele quase gritou de ódio. Ainda estava abalado com toda a conversa séria e as revelações do passado e agora ela o interrompia enquanto fazia carinho nela.

- Vou dar um jeito nele agora! – ela depositou um beijo nos lábios dele e se levantou ainda envolta na toalha. – Onde está a tesoura? – ela perguntou com uma vela nas mãos, procurando a tesoura em todos os lugares.

...

Eram altas horas da madrugada e os frades e freiras já estavam todos recolhidos em seus quartos. Mas a terrível e barulhenta tempestade e a curiosidade de saber o que Jack e Elizabeth faziam no quarto mais afastado do pavilhão dos frades os tirava o sono.

* * *

- Não é bem uma tesoura Lizzie... – ele disse se envolvendo na toalha. Novamente Elizabeth o negava fogo e isso enfurecia o Capitão.

Ele andou na direção dela e apanhou no chão o objeto de prata.

- Uma navalha?! – ela se assustou quando ele lhe deu.

- Foi o que o John me deu! E corta não corta? – ele disse de má vontade.

- É, mas... – ela pegou a navalha e a examinou. – Será que eu sei usar isso?!

- Ah, benzinho, é melhor você saber, eu não quero morrer degolado! – ele disse bravo. Estava chateado por ela não querer fazer amor com ele.

Jack se achava irresistível – e de fato o era – e não admitia que ela não o quisesse.

Ela o olhou e riu.

- Sente-se no banco.

- O que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu não vou te matar, eu juro! – ela apontou para ele com a navalha. – Agora sente-se!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**_Finalmente a tosa do Jack!!_**

**_Espero que gostem!_**

**_XDDD_**

* * *

**Cap. 11**

* * *

Ele obedeceu e sentou a contragosto no banco como um moleque cheio de manha.

Ela pegou uma escova que trouxera consigo para tentar desembaraçar o cabelo dele e a colocou no colo de Jack. Começou a desfazer a grande trança da parte de trás da cabeça e ele nem se mexeu. Estava quietinho e triste.

Ela rodou os olhos – sabia muito bem o motivo de todo aquele bico – e ficou de frente para ele, pegou a navalha e num movimento rápido, cortou todas as quinquilharias que tinha penduradas no cabelo.

- Oh Bugger! – foi o único som que saiu dos lábios dele quando viu suas moedinhas caírem no chão.

- Deixe-me ver. – ela levantou o rosto dele para ver como Jack ficou sem aquelas coisas e sorriu. – Ainda falta muito.

- O que diabos você vai fazer? Eu não quero ficar careca Elizabeth! – ele resmungou.

- Acalme-se que eu sei o que estou fazendo, mas não se mexa ou eu posso "acidentalmente" cortar sua garganta! – ela o ameaçou com olhos semi-cerrados e ele ficou imóvel morrendo de medo daquela maluca o cortar de verdade.

Ela foi cortando fora os dreadlocks dele, que caíam um por um no chão, fazendo Jack suspirar e franzir a testa com a visão.

- Eu vou ficar feio, Elizabeth! Oh meu Deus! – ele se lamentou.

- Calma Jack, você não fica feio de jeito nenhum, confie em mim, você sairá daqui irreconhecível às vistas dos que querem nos prender!

Era isso que ele temia, ela destruiria toda a figura inigualável que era o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Quando se livrou dos nós, ela pegou a escova e penteou todo o cabelo dele, mecha por mecha, numa paciência que o deixava terrivelmente nervoso.

Quase uma hora depois ela o olhou, orgulhosa.

- Nossa Jack! Como você é lindo! – ela suspirou boba.

Ele apenas suspirou e ela procurou o espelhinho que vira no criado-mudo.

- Deixe me ver. – ele disse pegando o espelho das mãos dela e olhando seu reflexo na luz precária de uma vela. – Com todos os demônios do inferno! – gritou ele. – Onde... onde... – ele não disse mais nada, travou depois de ver o que ela tinha feito com o cabelo dele.

- Onde o quê? Do que você está falando?! – ela o olhou com uma careta.

- Onde está o Capitão Jack Sparrow?! – ele afirmou bravo. – Você o matou!

- Não exagere e não seja tão dramático! – ela o repreendeu com um sorriso torto. – Eu não matei ninguém.

- Como não? Oh Bugger, vai demorar de crescer o cabelo! Eu vou ter que ficar assim por muito tempo! Maldição! – ele viu que seus cabelos estavam quase no ombro e com longos cachos castanhos.

- Deixe de bobagem. – ela tomou o espelho das mãos dele com súbita raiva. – Eu ainda nem terminei. – Elizabeth pegou a navalha e num golpe rápido, cortou as duas trancinhas que pendiam do cavanhaque.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ele gritou como uma mulher e quase caiu do banco, tamanho o susto que tomou com o golpe.

Ela riu tanto que chorou.

Jack apanhou os "restos mortais de sua barba" e quase se desmanchou em lágrimas olhando para Elizabeth com olhos acusadores.

- Sua malvada, porquê minha barba?! – ele fez um bico de fazer rir qualquer um.

- Agora sim eu terminei. Você está lindo Jack, bonitão mesmo! – ela suspirou de amor. – E nem me venha chorar sobre o cabelo cortado! Você disse que aceitava que eu te desse um banho e até um jeito sua aparência, portanto, foi o que eu fiz e não reclame! – ela disse dessa vez austera e resoluta.

- Oh Bugger! – ele não parava de se lamentar olhando as duas trancinhas em suas mãos.

- Pare com isso Jack! Você ainda é e sempre será o Capitão Jack Sparrow, não se preocupe porque cabelo e barba crescem! Vamos logo pirata! – ela pôs uma mão no ombro direito dele. – Eu deixo você guardar os restos do cabelo. – não conteve o riso. – Depois você cola de novo na cabeça!

- Oh, muito engraçado! – ele saiu de perto dela e jogou as trancinhas no chão com raiva.

- Ai Jack, desculpe! Às vezes me esqueço que você tem três anos de idade! – ela riu olhando-o nos olhos.

- Boa noite. – foi o único som que saiu dos lábios dele que, se livrou da toalha, se deitou na cama, cobriu-se com o fino lençol branco e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, bravo como estava e caiu no sono.

Elizabeth rodou os olhos e foi recolher os cabelos que tinha no chão. Tirou as abotoaduras das trancinhas da barba e as moedinhas que ela tinha cortado do cabelo também. As guardaria para que, quando estivessem longe e livres no mar, ele pendurasse tudo aquilo de novo no cabelo – ela achava tão lindo!

Juntou os cabelos e os pôs num canto. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando ela tirou a toalha e – nua como ele – se deitou na cama e se cobriu com o lençol, o puxando com dificuldade do aperto de um Jack adormecido.

Logo ela o sentiu agarrá-la e se aconchegou mais a ele na estreita cama de solteiro, estava um frio terrível, ainda chovia muito lá fora.

Ficou pensando em tudo o que conversaram e chorou ao lembrar que ele achava piada os frades e freiras pensarem que ela era sua esposa. Mas o que ela poderia esperar de um pirata?

Logo seus pensamentos foram para longe dali, para algum lugar naquele oceano azul e profundo. Will a levaria para que se tornasse uma morta viva, mas quando parisse a criança e fosse ao encontro dele daqui a um ano, ele teria uma surpresinha ao notar que ela não morreria: Elizabeth estava disposta a usar o medalhão antes de ele a matar.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Eithaaa, o visu do Jack agora é uma mistura de John Wilmot, o Bravo e a barba de bode característica do nosso lindo Johnny Depp - quer ver mais detalhes, vá na maior comu de Jack e Elizabeth no orkut e procure lá o link dessa fic!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**POTC is not mine...**_

_**yet sailors...**_

* * *

**Cap. 12**

* * *

Elizabeth acordou bem tarde naquele dia. Na verdade, eram quase 11 da manhã quando Jack fez cócegas em seus pés para acordá-la.

- Jack.

- Acorda amor. Já bateram na porta e eu não estou em condições de abri-la. Eu estou muito feio!

Ela se espreguiçou e o olhou brava.

- Pelo amor de Deus Jack! – ela se sentou e percebeu que estava nua. Arregalou os olhos.

Ele riu e a provocou.

- Eu acordei cedo... e como não tinha nada que fazer, fiquei admirando sua beleza nua e adormecida. – ele ficou com a boca meio aberta, como se babasse ao falar dela.

Ela se cobriu com o lençol e fechou a cara para ele.

- Vou me vestir.

- Se você quer... – ele sorriu um dos sorrisos mais safados que existem. – A propósito, vá buscar comida porque os pães, as poucas uvas e as maçãs que eu trouxe não deram nem para sujar meus dentes!

- Vá você se quiser! – ela o provocou. – Você não vai ficar aqui meses até seu bendito cabelo crescer! Você está lindo Jack, por Deus, lindo demais!

- Mas eu não gostei! – ele fez bico.

- Se você ficar nessa chatice toda eu pego minhas coisas e sumo no meio do mundo Jack, e você nunca mais vai me ver! – ela esbravejou. Acordou a fim de brigar com ele e, apesar de parecer idiotice, ela pensou em fugir dele para evitar mais sofrimentos, mas não podia abandoná-lo, ainda mais agora que sabia da necessidade dele por carinho.

- Você não é louca de me fazer isso! – ele foi para perto dela e a agarrou. – Você carrega uma criança, minha criança! – ele nem acreditava no que dizia, é claro que ela tinha dito isso para provocá-lo, mas mesmo assim, estava bravo pelo que ela tinha feito à sua aparência e em hipótese alguma ele ficaria longe do bebê.

- Então pare de bobagem e tente ser cavalheiro e normal pelo menos enquanto estamos nesse convento!

- Eu faço isso, me comporto e... qualquer coisa, mas sair daqui, assim, e agora? Nem pensar!

- Ai Jesus! Você me irrita! – ela se desvencilhou das mãos dele e foi vestir o vestido branco. – Se depender de mim você morre de fome porque comida eu NÃO TRAGO! – saiu do quarto correndo antes que ele a alcançasse e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

- Oh Bugger! – ele gritou e pegou suas calças. Tirou a toalha e se vestiu.

* * *

No trajeto do quarto até a cozinha ela foi resmungando e xingando Jack.

* * *

Na cozinha...

- Bom dia! – Elizabeth disse sorridente quando entrou. Não descontaria nas pobres meninas do convento.

- Bom dia Senhora Sparrow! – disse uma noviça que logo pôs o café da manhã. Elizabeth não deixou de estranhar o fato de ser chamada de Senhora Sparrow, de alguma forma isso a incomodava.

- Como passaram a noite? – perguntou a noviça tentando soar casual, mas estava nervosa.

- Ah... – se surpreendeu ela com essa pergunta, mas nem tanto. Devia saber que não se falava em outra coisa no convento. – Eu o obriguei a tomar banho, na verdade, eu dei banho nele e... – a menina se assombrou. – Eu cortei os cabelos dele, penteei e ele está irreconhecível! – riu Elizabeth sem parar. Ria de toda a situação.

- Minha Virgem Santa! – disse a menina tocando no crucifixo em seu peito.

- Não se preocupe menina, ele não fará mal a ninguém aqui! Aquilo ali é um amor de pessoa. Se ele der chiliques ou ficar agindo de modo estranho, esse é o normal dele. Bom, ele está sem rum há um bom tempo, então, se ele ficar meio que, piscando um olho ou se lamentando e resmungando é por falta da bebida!

A menina a olhava boquiaberta.

- Também não precisa ter medo de mim. – sorriu Elizabeth e se levantando, pegou nas mãos da moça. – Sei que vocês devem estar estranhando tudo isso, mas em breve iremos partir, por isso, deixe-me aproveitar a tranqüilidade daqui está bem?

- Sim senhora. É que... todos estão incomodados com ele, não com a senhora! Ele é muito temido por aqui! E também, se alguém vir vocês aqui, eu não quero nem pensar na desgraça que pode acontecer!

- Quem nos veria? Vocês vão guardar segredo, não?

- Sim, nós guardamos segredos! O problema são os soldados da Companhia das Índias Orientais que nos visitam sem avisar!

- Oh meu Deus!

- A cabeça de vocês está a prêmio. Querem principalmente ele!

- Oh maldição! – suspirou Elizabeth. – Você me consegue roupas para ele?! Roupas de gente normal?

- Tem que falar com Johanna, é ela quem cuida dessas coisas.

- Onde posso encontrá-la?

- Acho que ela deve estar no convento das moças, com a madre superiora, sabe, Madre Gwen não gostou nada quando soube que vocês estavam aqui e no mesmo quarto! Porque vocês não são casados na igreja não é, eu acho? E aqui não podem... aquelas coisas! – disse a moça, vermelha de tanta vergonha de falar disso com Elizabeth.

- Não, não somos casados na igreja! Mas não se preocupe quanto a isso. – Elizabeth riu. – Não farei com ele "aquelas coisas" às quais você se refere! Pode ficar tranqüila, direi isso a elas também! Eu respeito muito vocês e agradeço a honra de desfrutar desse lindo lugar!

- Que bom. Porque o Irmão John discutiu feio com ela hoje de manhã.

- Vou esclarecer tudo, não se preocupe! – sorriu Elizabeth. – A propósito, qual o seu nome menina?!

- É Elizabeth também. – riu a menina encabulada.

- Nossa! – sorriu Elizabeth largamente.

- Mas todos me chamam de Betthy!

- Ele me chama de Lizzie! – sorriu referindo-se a Jack. – Então Betthy, vou subir a colina para falar com as outras freiras. É lá em cima não é?!

- Sim, naquela casa linda no topo da colina, é lá que ficam as freiras mais novas e a sala da madre. Não tem como errar!

- Obrigada!

- Às suas ordens Senhora.

Elizabeth pegou uma pêra e foi caminhando tranquilamente quando Betthy chamou.

- Senhora?

- O que foi?

- Não vai levar comida para seu marido? Ele deve estar faminto, não jantou ontem à noite e... não veio aqui, nem abriu a porta quando o chamamos.

- Se ele quiser comer que saia do quarto! – disse Elizabeth, séria. – Ele está com vergonha do que fiz no cabelo dele, aquele bobo! Ele está lindo!

- Então não devo levar nada? Ele vai ficar sem comer?

- Que morra de fome ou saia do quarto! Ele tem que deixar de ser infantil e agir como se o mundo girasse em torno do umbigo dele.

- Está bem então.

- Até logo Betthy! – Elizabeth saiu.

* * *

Andou colina acima apreciando o tímido e frio sol que brilhava. O ar estava úmido e o vento forte.

Por onde ela andava, os frades a olhavam como se ela fosse a última prostituta do cabaré, tamanha era a excitação que sentiam ao ver uma mulher de verdade na frente deles, sem aqueles montes de roupas que as freiras usavam.

* * *

Finalmente chegou ao convento das Clarissas. Um lugar simples e bem arrumado. Entrou e chamou por Johanna e logo a freira baixinha e gorducha apareceu e lhe sorriu.

- Senhora Sparrow!

- Elizabeth, por favor!

- Está bem! – sorriu a freira. – Estávamos mesmo falando de você, venha, entre, Gwen quer te ver.

Elizabeth agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu a mulher pelo longo corredor que levava à sala da Madre Superiora.

* * *

- Mas a danada é mesmo novinha heim? – exclamou Gwen assim que Elizabeth e Johanna entraram. Levantou e acenou para que ambas se sentassem.

Elizabeth sentiu aquela mulher velha e austera a examinar minuciosamente.

- As noviças não exageraram mesmo! – respondeu Johanna.

- Como vai moça? – disse Gwen.

- Bem e muito contente pela hospitalidade! – Elizabeth sorriu com dificuldade tamanho medo que sentiu de Gwen, aquela mulher parecia saber cada linha de seu pensamento com seu olhar inquisidor e penetrante.

- Nada tema aqui Elizabeth. Você e seu pirata serão tratados muito bem!

- Obrigada.

- Johnnie, aquele tratante, nem veio me pedir a benção ainda, veja se pode? Eu que praticamente o criei junto com o irmão John!

- Oh, a senhora também o conheceu quando ele era criança? – se surpreendeu Elizabeth e Johanna riu.

- Quem não se lembra das traquinagens e serenatas que o pardalzinho fazia? – gargalhou Johanna e Gwen sorriu.

- Sempre galante e gentil com as moças do convento, ainda mais depois que o irmão John lhe ensinou a tocar violão! – riu a madre.

Elizabeth riu com uma cara de que ignorava tudo aquilo e as freiras perceberam.

- Ele não te contou?! – disse Johanna.

- Não. Ele raramente fala do passado comigo, na verdade, pouco sabemos um do outro e...

- Então como casaram? – disparou Gwen.

* * *

_**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A mesma saudação do Cap anterior... hehehehehe**_

* * *

**Cap. 13**

* * *

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos – não sabia o que dizer, não podia contar tudo a elas, era muito complicado.

- Isso é uma longa história e... muito complicada também! – finalmente suspirou ela depois de ver o olhar interrogatório das mulheres à sua frente.

- Sou toda ouvidos! – sorriu Johanna, amavelmente.

- Eu também! – disse Gwen, mas dessa vez séria.

Elizabeth suspirou e contou um pouco da história deles, omitindo as partes fantásticas e mentindo algumas vezes para que o que estava dizendo fizesse algum sentido ou soasse pelo menos plausível.

As irmãs ficavam bobas com as batalhas, os tiros de canhão, as fugas de Elizabeth para ir à procura de Jack, os jogos de sedução, o beijo e...

- Depois do beijo... – ela suspirou ao lembrar do ataque do Kraken e da visão do Pérola sendo engolido pela besta. – Eu fui embora e ficamos um tempo sem nos vermos e... – ela omitiu a "morte" dele, o seu casamento com Will. – Lutamos contra Lord Henry Beckett e vencemos. Ficamos mais um tempo sem nos vermos por causa de umas brigas que tivemos e... finalmente há alguns meses, nos encontramos e... bem, casamos!

- Assim, de repente? – exclamou Johanna.

- Não foi de repente! Sempre flertamos e... – era difícil para Elizabeth dizer isso para aquelas mulheres. – Ele me engravidou ora! – aquilo tudo já estava a aborrecendo.

- Então é verdade mesmo! – disse Gwen boquiaberta. – Meu Deus, um bebê daquele maluco! –sorriu largamente.

- Ahhh! – suspirou Johanna. – Um piratinha fofo para apertarmos!

Elizabeth as olhava com as bochechas vermelhas e cada vez mais curvada na cadeira, tamanha vergonha que sentia – não sabia o porque. Talvez porque nunca tenha presenciado a festa e alegria que uma criança traz.

- Mas o Johnnie é sujo, bravo e teimoso moça. – disse Johanna. – E o pirata mais mal-sucedido que já ouvi falar, como você se encantou por ele?!

Elizabeth ficou ereta na poltrona e fechou a cara, séria.

- Acho que isso não tem explicação Johanna e...

- Mas... – disse Johanna, curiosa como sempre.

- Ora Johanna, deixe a moça! É claro que não tem explicação o amor que ela sente pelo Johnnie. Assim como não tem explicação uma moça fina e educada, filha de um governador, se meter com piratas e acabar casando com o mais atrapalhado de todos eles.

- É, acho que não tem mesmo. – suspirou. – Mas o Jack é um doce! – ela o defendeu. Muito sedutor e carinhoso comigo. – Muitas vezes um imbecil mal educado, mas...

- Você gosta assim não é? – sorriu Gwen.

- Aye. – Elizabeth sorriu fracamente e decidiu fechar o bico a partir de agora para não meter os pés pelas mãos.

Johanna lhe sorriu e disse:

- É isso o que chamam de amor bandido não é? Paixão arrebatadora, daquelas que deixam as moças sem fôlego, suspirando apaixonadas quando vêem o homem que desejam, desejando que eles a arrebatem e a levem para...

- Sim, sim, é isso mesmo Irmã Johanna, agora controle-se, por favor! – disse Gwen encabulada olhando para uma Johanna perdida em devaneios.

- Oh, desculpe madre.

Dessa Elizabeth teve que rir.

- Bom, depois de toda essa conversa, quase acabo esquecendo o real motivo de querer falar com você moça. – disse Gwen séria.

- Pode falar senhora. – Elizabeth engoliu em seco.

- Não é de meu agrado que você durma no mesmo quarto que o Johnnie, mesmo sabendo que vocês estão casados, se é que estão mesmo. Isso aqui é um convento e não uma hospedaria, se é que você me entende?!

- Acho que sei do que a senhora está falando. Não se preocupe, não fizemos nada demais na noite que passamos no mesmo quarto, eu só dei um banho bem dado nele e cortei-lhe os cabelos, para que possa se passar por um homem normal.

- Você deu um banho nele? – Johanna quase gritou extasiada.

- Johanna! – gritou Gwen. – Já disse para você se controlar.

- Perdão madre. – Johanna abaixou a cabeça, encabulada.

- Escute Elizabeth. Não quero ser indelicada, mas se você vai ficar aqui é melhor vestir um hábito e dormir com as moças aqui em cima. Têm muitos noviços lá embaixo que sei que não tem vocação e só estão aqui por obrigação ou por curiosidade!

Ao ouvir o nome curiosidade Elizabeth ficou alerta.

- Oh, claro que entendo Madre, a curiosidade é muito perigosa. E eu sei muito bem disso.

- Então pegue suas coisas e as traga aqui para cima! As meninas vão amar ouvir um pouco de suas aventuras. Sabe, às vezes precisamos de histórias que não sejam bíblicas. – sorriu Gwen e Johanna bateu palmas, feliz. – Pode ficar o tempo que precisar!

- Claro madre, mas, Johanna, você pode conseguir umas roupas para o Jack, ele está nu!

As mulheres se assustaram.

- Posso sim! – sorriu Johanna finalmente. – Me acompanhe que lhe darei calças e uma camisa para ele vestir!

Ambas sorriram.

- Muito obrigada Madre Gwen! – sorriu Elizabeth apertando-lhe as mãos.

- Fique à vontade. – disse Gwen a abençoando.

Elizabeth saiu puxada por Johanna.

* * *

- Até que ela foi boazinha com você. – disse Johanna.

- É mesmo?

- Aham. Aquela ali é rígida que só vendo. Mas acho que ela simpatizou com você, ainda mais que você carrega o filhinho do Johnnie, ela o ama como se fosse filho dela.

- Que bom que ela gostou de mim!

- É! E... creio que o Johnnie não vai se aborrecer se você ficar aqui em cima conosco!

* * *

Pouco depois, no quarto onde Jack estava...

- Mas nem que o mar fique doce! Nem que eu morra queimado! Nem que Davy Jones tenha virado uma sereia ruiva eu fico aqui sozinho!

- Jack, são ordens da Madre Superiora! – disse Elizabeth colocando as roupas que Johanna lhe deu na cama.

- Então vamos embora daqui! Eu estou morrendo, morrendo Lizzie, morrendo de fome e você nem me traz comida, nem manda alguém trazer e ainda me diz que vai ficar longe de mim, em outro quarto! Oh Bugger! Maldita seja Gwenwyfar, aquela baleia! – gritou Jack bravo.

- Ela não é baleia! E eu não trouxe comida porque você tem que sair desse quarto e deixar de agir como um moleque mal criado! – gritou. – A propósito, ela reclamou que você não foi lhe pedir a benção. – riu ela.

- Que vá para o inferno aquela bruxa fantasiada de freira! – ele fez bico.

- O que é isso Jack, pare de xingá-la! – o repreendeu. – Ela foi bondosa e fico muito contente em poder conversar com mulheres novamente. Hoje vai ser uma noite divertida, cheia de histórias para alegrar as meninas! – sorriu contente e ele fez um bico enorme.

- E eu vou ficar fazendo o quê? Lendo a bíblia?! – ele debochou.

- Se você quiser. Ou então vá conversar com os rapazes, eu soube que o John tem um violão lindo e...

- Eu não vou sair daqui assim! Já te disse! Com esse cabelo horrível!

- Então você vai ficar sozinho e com fome meu amor! – ela disse e foi saindo quando ele correu e a puxou.

- Mas que inferno Elizabeth, você acordou hoje para me torrar a paciência não é?!

- Eu te faço a mesma pergunta! – tentou se desvencilhar dele.

- Não me deixe sozinho, por favor, amor! – ele cheirou o pescoço dela e roçou sua barba no rosto dela a fazendo arrepiar. – Você já destruiu meu cabelo, minha aparência, tudo... não me deixe aqui Lizzie. – ele gemeu no ouvido dela. – Sozinho...

- Então saia desse quarto que prometo passar o dia inteirinho com você!

- Mas Lizzie... – ele a olhou.

- Ou é isso, ou você fica sem mim e sem comida! É pegar ou largar marujo! –disse resoluta. – Decida-se!

Ele rodou os olhos.

- Está bem então. Eu saio, mas você tem que ficar comigo!

- Eu fico o dia todo, eu juro! Mas dormirei com as irmãs. Estou proibida de ficar à noite num quarto com você, são ordens da Madre Superiora e... mesmo eles pensando que somos casados. – isso a encheu de dor, lembrando do riso debochado dele na noite anterior ao comentar esse fato.

- Oh Bugger! – ele se exasperou. Vendo o olhar distante e triste que ela tinha ele completou. – Alegre-se donzela assassina, quando eu sair daqui todos rirão de mim! – disse se vestindo.

- Verdade! – ela finalmente sorriu.

- Mas já que é para nossa segurança que faço esse sacrifício... é melhor tirar essa maldita barba de uma vez.

- O quê?!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu amor, se não têm minhas trançinhas, não tem graça!

Ele caminhou, pegou a navalha e um pouco de sabão e pediu que ela segurasse o espelho. – Segure isso aqui.

- Jack! – ela o viu se barbear com uma cara de choro que a fez rir muito.

- Que tal? Fiquei mais horrível ainda não foi? – ele se lamentou olhando o reflexo no espelho.

- Tomara que possamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível! – ela disse séria. – Agora sim, você ficou esquisito! – ela se assombrou, ele ficava muito diferente assim, sem barba. Agora era ela quem queria o velho Jack de volta.

- Primeiro as damas. – ele fez um gesto para que ela saísse primeiro.

- Aye. – ela sorriu imaginando o susto que todos tomariam ao ver o Capitão Jack Sparrow completamente desconstruído.

Mas ele pegou a bandana e a pôs na cabeça.

- Assim está menos chocante não é? – ele fez bico e ela acenou um sim com a cabeça.

Quando Jack saiu ao sol e os frades o viram, ficaram olhando-o intensamente como se ele fosse o próprio diabo. Ninguém acreditava no que via.

- O que foi? Huh? – disse Jack bravo, olhando na direção de todos eles.

Logo um por um caiu na risada.

Elizabeth puxou Jack rapidamente para a cozinha.

- Betthy querida, veja quem eu trouxe para comer! – gritou Elizabeth.

A moça deixou um prato cair ao ver Jack.

- Ponha um prato de comida bem grande para mim guria, porque estou quase desmaiando de fome por culpa dessa malvada aqui! – disse Jack se sentando e puxando Elizabeth para perto de si, abraçando-a e colocando sua cabeça no ventre dela.

Elizabeth estranhou todo esse carinho, mas a relação deles era esquisita assim mesmo.

Betthy obedeceu e após apanhar os cacos do prato que derrubou pôs a comida para ele.

Logo Jack estava debruçado sobre a mesa, comendo como um lobo.

- Devagar Jack, assim você se engasga! – riu Elizabeth ao ver o queixo dele cheio de migalhas.

Ele sorriu infantilmente e aquele sorriso quase a matou – como ele era lindo!

As freiras e frades estavam os observando, bobos e calados. Casal estranho era Jack e Elizabeth. Eles os comparavam a uma princesa que foi seduzida pelo mendigo ou a fada que se apaixonou pelo dragão – ela era uma criança perto dele, aquele sujo e velho lobo do mar.

Depois de encher a barriga, Jack pegou uma maçã verde e puxou Elizabeth para que saísse com ele para um passeio, quando deu de cara – não só com os montes de freiras e frades e noviços e noviças – mas com John e...

- Tia Gwenwyfar! – Jack arregalou os olhos de susto e fez uma careta assustada se encolhendo todo ao lado de Elizabeth.

- Cadê a benção John Sparrow? – a mulher gordinha à sua frente parecia brava.

- A benção minha tia? – ele disse encabulado e a contragosto segurou-lhe a mão direita.

- Deus te abençoe e te dê juízo meu menino! – a mulher o puxou para um caloroso abraço. – Como você está bonito! – disse segurando seu rosto e acariciando seus cabelos com ternura. – Essa moça está te fazendo muito bem pelo que vejo! Está até mais parecido com gente!

Todos que se amontoavam nas portas e janelas que davam para a cozinha não seguraram o riso.

- Licença! – ele simplesmente disse e puxou Elizabeth para que saíssem dali.

- Onde vão? – perguntou Gwen estranhando, mas nem tanto, a atitude dele. Devia estar envergonhado, ela riu.

- Vou passear com Elizabeth. – e saiu empurrando todos do caminho.

Ao sair Elizabeth sorriu e os frades e freiras continuaram rindo de Jack.

- Não vamos nos demorar nesse lugar Lizzie. – disse ele de mãos dadas a ela, na sombra de uma árvore no jardim mais afastado dos conventos.

- Porquê? – ela riu e deitou a cabeça no colo dele.

- Eu estou estranho e feio. Tiram sarro de mim por que me conhecem há muito tempo. Me incomoda o fato de ser tratado como seu marido e por ser felicitado a todo momento porque vou ser pai! Eu não preciso ser lembrado de minhas responsabilidades o tempo todo, savvy? – ele estava bravo.

- Eu entendo. – ela disse e fechou os olhos, triste. Respirou profundamente e ele ficou acariciando o cabelo dela.

- Ah Lizzie! Como eu queria ficar completamente sozinho com você num lugar onde ninguém ousasse nos perturbar! Eu poderia viver numa casinha a beira mar com você pelo resto dos meus dias!

- Pelo resto dos seus dias? Tem certeza Capitão? – ela abriu os olhos e o encontrou olhando para ela.

- É isso o que eu desejo agora, pelo menos agora é tudo o que eu queria! – ele deitou ao lado dela e enterrou a cabeça em seus cabelos loiros e macios. – Eu me sinto tão bem ao seu lado, minha bela dama fogosa! – ele riu e seu hálito quente a arrepiou.

- Eu estou contente com você Jack, espero que possamos ficar em relativa paz até o bebê nascer.

- Como assim, "relativa paz"?! – ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e a olhou nos olhos. – E "até o bebê nascer"?!

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Ê Linguão da Lizzie XDDD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A mesma saudação do Cap anterior e do anterior... hehehehehe**_

**E agora Lizzie linguaruda??**_**  
**_

* * *

**Cap 14**

* * *

Isso saiu sem querer e ela o olhou tentando disfarçar o embaraço.

- Você sabe... que... – ela levantou rapidamente e se sentiu tonta, vomitou quase em cima dele. Ele tomou um susto e se jogou para o lado. Por essa ambos não esperavam.

- Elizabeth! – ele exclamou preocupado.

- Estava demorando! Hoje pela manhã não tinha acontecido. – se lamentou tentando se recuperar.

- Você está bem?!

- Agora estou. – ela respirou profundamente.

- Então... – ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e disse num tom tão sério e bravo que a fez tremer. – O que diabos você quis dizer com "relativa paz até o bebê nascer"?!

Ela começou a ofegar sem dar nenhuma resposta e ele ficou mais bravo ainda.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que William te fez naquele maldito navio? Me responde Elizabeth!

Ela simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de "não".

- Por favor Lizzie, eu preciso saber, se for isso, se for por isso que você está assim comigo! Eu não agüento mais a angústia que me consome por não saber o que aconteceu nesses dias que você ficou afastada de mim, à mercê daquele maldito peixe! – ele estava quase chorando, não agüentava o silêncio dela sobre esse assunto.

- Eu... eu não vou falar sobre o que aconteceu no Holandês Voador! Eu já disse e repito! – ela se enraiveceu também. Não estava em condições emocionais de falar de tudo aquilo ali, naquele momento, com ele. E como fora tonta ao deixar escapar uma frase tão inquietante para ele quanto essa.

- Mas que maldição é essa Elizabeth?- ele a sacudiu pelos ombros.

- Me deixe em paz Jack! Eu não vou falar nada! – ela gritou na cara dele.

- Pelo amor de Deus mulher! Se abra comigo! Eu sou seu homem Elizabeth e você é minha mulher, a mulher que eu amo, você tem que me contar! Se ele te ameaça de alguma forma, eu preciso saber para te proteger! Oh Bugger, responda! – ele estava em desespero.

Quando ela o ouviu dizer "Eu sou seu homem Elizabeth e você é minha mulher, a mulher que eu amo" seu coração disparou e ela pensou que morreria, teve vontade de pular em cima dele e fazer amor ali mesmo, mas as circunstâncias não permitiam.

- Eu não vou falar sobre Will! Conforme-se! – ela disse resoluta.

- Então porquê você falou aquilo? "Relativa paz até o bebê nascer"? Porquê?!

- Porque... porque sempre brigamos, você sempre turrão e teimoso e eu sempre com a razão! – ela disse, tentando soar debochada e disfarçar o turbilhão de emoções que ia dentro dela, desesperada por escapar do maldito interrogatório que ele lhe aplicava.

- Ha ha ha ha, muito engraçado! – ele fez careta. – Não foi isso o que você quis dizer e eu sei disso! – ele suspirou e a olhou com uma tristeza que doeu nela. – Às vezes parece que você está se despedindo de mim e eu não gosto nada disso!

- Deixe de besteira! – ela apenas o repreendeu e não disse mais nada.

Ele a olhou por um bom tempo, mas ela fingiu não se importar e deitou, ficando de olhos fechados. Ele se chateou e levantou.

- Vamos embora. – ele disparou.

- Vá você sozinho. – ela não abriu os olhos, apenas respondeu sem dar muita importância ao que ele dizia e virou para o lado, deixando-o furioso.

- Obrigado pela indiferença! – ele grunhiu e saiu com passos firmes e bravos. – Mas um dia eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu com você no Holandês! Ah se vou! – gritou para ela.

* * *

- Mas que diabo de mulher chata! Fala coisa com coisa e me deixa assim! Bugger Bugger Bugger! – ele saiu resmungando e pisando na grama, destruindo as florzinhas do caminho, estava furiosamente confuso. – O que será que ela quis dizer com relativa paz até o bebê nascer? – ele se corroia de curiosidade e medo dela estar aprontando alguma.

* * *

Elizabeth ficou onde estava e quando percebeu que ele tinha se afastado, desabou num choro alto.

Tinha vontade de morrer de tanta raiva que tinha de Jack e queria matá-lo também.

Ela não podia falar nada, ela bem sabia, se tentasse enganar Will... ele tinha feito ameaças terríveis!

Como iria doer quando esse ano se passasse. Jack não desistiria tão fácil de saber o que acontecera no Holandês Voador, ele a perturbaria sempre com isso!

Seria um inferno, mas ela teria que ser forte, se quisesse pôr seu plano de enganar Will com o medalhão e tentar fazer – ela mesma – um trato para que Styx a deixasse viver e salvasse Will!

Mas... E daqui a alguns meses?! Se ela se acostumasse e se apegasse demais a Jack e à vida que irão levar com a criança... iria ser difícil abandoná-los e... se ela pedisse mais tempo a Will... ele provavelmente a mataria na hora!

Teria que fazer Jack se conformar, teia que dizer que seu amor tinha acabado para que ele não fosse atrás dela, ela tinha que se convencer também que o louco amor dele não era tão forte assim,o que era uma grande mentira!

- Mas que diabos de pensamentos idiotas são esse Elizabeth Swann? – ela disse para si mesma, irritada. – Mas que inferno!

Ela não entendia essas mudanças assustadoramente repentinas de humor. Nem desconfiava que a gravidez e a vida lhe reservava sentimentos piores e mais confusos.

* * *

Poucas horas após o anoitecer, Jack e um bando de frades com candelabros nas mãos foram atrás dela, que dormia profundamente na grama macia.

- Lizzie! – gritou Jack temeroso de ter acontecido algo de ruim com aquela maluca.

Ela se espreguiçou e lhe deu um tapa quando ele a pegou em seus braços.

- Ai Lizzie! Eu estava preocupado com você! – ele disse fazendo bico.

- Sai daqui seu idiota! Me deixou sozinha e agora está com esse drama todo! – os frades riram da cena e Elizabeth acabou por sorrir para eles. – Eu estou bem, não dêem ouvidos a todos os chiliques do Jack, ele é um bobo!

- Eu não sou bobo! – ele a olhou com fogo nos olhos. – Ela adora me provocar! – ele riu e a puxou para abraçá-la, mas ela o repeliu e foi para o meio dos frades, que riam de Jack.

Ele ficou revoltado e foi atrás perturbando a conversa animada entre ela e os frades.

* * *

Chegando à cozinha, todos comeram, relativamente alegres, enquanto riam com as histórias que Elizabeth contava. Jack riu um pouco, mas na maioria do tempo ficava a olhando intensamente. Ela o olhava e sorria debochada.

* * *

- Adorei essa história da briga pela chave! – riu John. – E você correndo atrás deles minha pequena?

- Não, eu apenas os vi de relance John! Estavam Jack, Will e James em cima de uma roda de moinho! Quem pegasse a chave, abriria o baú e pegava o tesouro. – ela omitiu as circunstâncias da coisa toda, eles não acreditariam em maldições, manchas negras ou corações arrancados. – Eu estava brigando com outros piratas e lutando pelo baú.

- E como você lutava moça?! – perguntou uma freira, a Justine, de olhos arregalados.

- Com uma espada ora! – Elizabeth respondeu.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! – todos exclamaram em coro.

- Ela luta bravamente, queridos amigos. – disse Jack provocador. – Will a ensinou muito bem a manejar uma espada. – ele estreitou os olhos.

Ela fechou a cara instantaneamente e o olhou com fúria.

- Quem afinal é esse Will que vocês tanto falam? – perguntou Gwen, austera. – Seu irmão, Elizabeth?

Jack e Elizabeth se entreolharam e ficaram sem ação.

* * *

- Quase isso tia Gwen! – disse Jack meio sem jeito, mas disposto a infernizar Elizabeth. – Um grande amigo nosso, muito bom ele era, mas morreu no mar, coitado, que Deus o tenha. – _"Ou o Diabo!"_ – pensou ele furioso por estar defendendo aquele maldito traidor eunuco.

- Que triste! – disse Betthy. – Sinto muito Elizabeth.

- Não sinta. Isso já passou. – ela ficou séria.

- Então... – disse Cristiano, um outro frade. – Qual era o tesouro do baú?

- Ahhhhhh! Era um... um... – Elizabeth gaguejava e Jack ria. Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para ele pedindo ajuda, mas ele continuava sorrindo. – Pergunte ao Jack, foi ele quem abriu! – ele parou de rir instantaneamente.

- Tinha um coração feito de tecido velho e fedorento e umas cartas de amor. – ele disse na maior naturalidade possível, todos se espantaram e Elizabeth não pôde esconder um sorrisinho ao abanar a cabeça. – Imaginem, tanto trabalho para nada! Navegamos dias atrás daquele maldito baú e nada!

Todos riram e pediram mais histórias.

- Conta mais! Por favor! – suplicou Johanna.

- Acho que vou dormir gente. – disse Elizabeth. – Estou muito cansada.

Jack a olhou e se levantou olhando para ela como um cachorro no frio.

- Vamos meninas. – disse Gwen. – Já passou da hora de dormirmos e tenho certeza que a Senhora Sparrow e o Johnnie contarão lindas e fantásticas histórias amanhã!

Elizabeth sorriu e foi caminhando com as freiras. Era muito agradável ser chamada de Senhora Sparrow, mas era estranho também.

- Boa noite senhora. – diziam os frades um por um enquanto ela fazia o trajeto da mesa até a porta. Ela acenava com a cabeça e sorria.

Jack levantou e foi andando na direção dela. Ela parou e o olhou.

Frades e freiras se afastaram para que eles pudessem conversar e se despedir.

* * *

- Não me conformo com essa idiotice de me separarem de você! – ele disse chocho e com um bico enorme. – E ainda quero saber o que acontec...

- Boa noite Jack. – ela o interrompeu, se limitou a dizer isso e virou-lhe as cotas, não estava a fim de conversa com ele.

- Você não vai sem antes me dar um beijo! – ele a agarrou e a olhou profundamente. – E não vai ser na bochecha!

- Jack, pare com isso, aqui não! – ela tentou se desvencilhar em vão. – Aqui não! – ele cobriu a boca dela com um beijo daqueles que saem faíscas e ela não resistiu, nunca resistia.

* * *

Os que viram a cena não sabiam se sorriam ou se interrompiam o beijo mais bonito e fogoso que seus olhos tiveram o privilégio de ver.

* * *

Ela quebrou o beijo e ele a olhou abobalhado.

- Boa noite amor, agora você pode ir. – ele disse com aquele sorriso meio torto, o mais safado de todos. – Amanhã conversamos.

- Seu idiota! – ela disse por entre os dentes e o olhou com os olhos semicerrados. - Boa noite Jack! – ela deu-lhe um baita beliscão na barriga.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ele gemeu e ela correu. O povo todo do convento gargalhou e Jack ficou sem graça.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns dias e logo a rotina de convento aborreceu Elizabeth e Jack.

Namoravam como dois adolescentes o dia todo – quando não brigavam por que ele ainda queria saber o que tinha significado de "Relativa paz até o bebê nascer" e não se conformava com as respostas evasivas que ela lhe dava ou as farpas que ela soltava em cima dele em suas repentinas mudanças de humor – e à noite contavam histórias, ouviam umas poucas do pessoal do convento, aos domingos assistiam às missas – quer dizer, Elizabeth assistia, porque Jack ficava na torre, pois dali o mar podia ser visto – e logo tudo aquilo foi ficando enfadonho.

A barriga de Elizabeth ainda não dava sinais nenhum da criança crescendo, o que foi assustando tanto ela quanto Jack.

Ele fazia questão de examiná-la todos os dias, pôr o ouvido no umbigo dela, acariciá-la por horas e por incrível que pareceu a ambos, a ausência da barriga estava os angustiando – eles pensavam que seria melhor sem o bebê entre eles, mas algo mais forte os fazia desejá-lo com a mesma intensidade que se amavam. – isso era louco, mas era o que aqueles dois amantes tontos sentiam.

* * *

Numa manhã de sábado, Betthy voltou da cidade extasiada com a notícia que trazia.

- Pessoal! Pessoal! Vocês não imaginam o que vai ter na terça de carnaval!

De fato, fevereiro já estava passando.

Todos na varanda a olharam surpresos ao ver a moça alegre e esbaforida.

- Fale menina! – gritou Johanna.

- Vai ter um baile de máscaras em Nassau! Todos que estiverem fantasiados entram! Imagina só! No palácio do Governador!

- É mesmo?! Meu Deus! – disse Johanna alegre, mas depois franziu a testa. – Nem se anime, Gwen nunca nos deixará ir!

- Eu sei, mas é uma oportunidade ideal para Elizabeth e o pirata se divertirem, porque eles estão muito entediados aqui! Isso está estampado na cara deles! Dois aventureiros presos aqui por muito tempo, deve ser terrível! E eu sou noviça, não freira, portanto pode ser que Gwen me deixe ir com eles!

- Vá sonhando Betthy! – zombou Johanna.

- Vou mesmo, e vou espalhar a novidade para os outros! Veremos se Gwen não me deixará ir! – desdenhou da freira mais velha e saiu correndo.

* * *

_**Festa à vistaaaaaaaaaa**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A mesma saudação do Cap anterior e do anterior e do anterior... hehehehehe**_

**XDDDDDD**

* * *

**Cap. 15**

* * *

Elizabeth ainda não tinha voltado do passeio da manhã e Betthy correu para a igreja. Jack estava na torre, perto do sino. Nem se deu conta da falta dela.

* * *

- Senhor Jack! Senhor Jack! Senhor Jack! – gritava Betthy.

- O que é?! – respondeu ele sobressaltado, estava cochilando lá no alto da torre branca.

- Onde está a Senhora Elizabeth?! – gritou a moça esbaforida.

- Porquê essa agonia toda?! – ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de se aborrecer com os chiliques das freiras.

- Preciso falar com ela! E com você também! Vai ter um baile de máscaras em Nassau! Vocês poderiam ir fantasiados! Imagina só! – despejou ela, instigando Jack a pensar nas possibilidades de diversão.

- É mesmo? – exclamou Jack descendo rapidamente da torre. – Mas onde diabo Elizabeth se meteu?

* * *

Correram por todo o convento à procura dela. Andaram por quase uma hora quando finalmente a encontraram adormecida debaixo de uma árvore, estava com o vestido verde que Tia Dalma lhe dera.

* * *

- Lizzie amor, acorde. – disse Jack sentando ao lado dela e carinhosamente a sacudindo.

- Me deixa dormir Jack, pelo amor de Deus, eu estou morrendo de sono! – ela disse nos braços dele, de olhos fechados ainda.

- Nada disso, você já dormiu demais! – ele a sacudiu mais forte. Betthy os olhava sorridente.

- Vai pro raio que o parta seu pirata idiota! – ela xingou e abriu os olhos, que estavam vermelhos de sono.

- Ai meu Deus, que mulher agressiva! Eu e essa mocinha aqui viemos te dar ótimas noticias e você nos recebe com patadas?

- O que é? – bateu em Jack e se sentou. – Ai Betthy, desculpe me! – ela disse quando viu a noviça parada a olhar para ela.

- Ah Senhora, é que vai ter um baile de carnaval...

- Já é carnaval? – Elizabeth a interrompeu abismada.

- Já sim!

- Oh meu Deus Jack! Minha barriga não cresce! – ela fez bico de choro.

- E já é pra crescer?! – ele a olhou desconsertado.

- Acho que sim! Foi no final de dezembro que eu... bem, que você...

- Tem certeza que foi de primeira? – ele disse com uma careta de preocupação misturada com inocência. – Será que não foi nas nossas outras vezes Elizabeth? – sua voz agora soava como a de um galanteador.

Ela pendeu a cabeça para um lado e finalmente lembrou que Betthy estava ali, presenciando a conversa.

- Oh Betthy, perdoe-me mais uma vez! Continue a falar do baile!

- É querida Betthy, continue.- disse Jack abraçando Elizabeth pelas costas, ambos sentados na grama.

Betthy se ajoelhou na frente deles.

- O Governador de Nassau vai promover um grande baile de máscaras no palácio! Quem estiver fantasiado, entra! Mas tem que ser uma fantasia boa mesmo!

- Ótima chance de nos divertirmos depois de quase um mês trancados aqui Lizzie! Eu preciso beber urgentemente!

- Aqui tem vinho, não?! – Elizabeth não estava gostando nada dessa história, alguma coisa a dizia que não seria bom que eles fossem.

- Tem vinho, mas é muito aguado! Preciso de algo mais forte! – ele sorriu e ela virou a cabeça para trás e olhou para ele.

- Nobres não bebem rum!

- Mas bebem licor, o que é quase a mesma coisa! E também tem o absinto!

- Ai! – ela suspirou e rodou os olhos e ele a apertou mais em seus braços, contente.

- Posso continuar? – perguntou Betthy, quase perdendo a paciência com aqueles dois.

- Sim! – disseram Jack e Elizabeth ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, quando eu soube disso, lembrei imediatamente de vocês e... como ainda sou noviça, vocês poderiam pedir a Gwen que me deixasse ir ver a festa com vocês, vai ter fogos, damas e cavalheiros de todos os lugares do Caribe e dizem que de algumas partes do mundo também!

- Então é por isso que você está nessa agonia toda huh? – disse Jack debochando.

- Ora Jack, deixe a menina! – Elizabeth o repreendeu. – Se formos, você irá conosco Betthy, eu juro!

- Obrigada senhora! – ela depositou um beijo nas mãos de Elizabeth, acenou a Jack e saiu correndo fofocar para todos do convento.

* * *

- Vamos, não é Lizzie? – ele a largou e ficou de frente para ela, com as mãos unidas, suplicando.

- Não sei não Jack. Não gostei muito dessa história de baile no palácio do Governador. É perigoso não vê?!

- Vamos fantasiados sua tonta, que mal há de ter?!

- E se formos reconhecidos?!

- Eu, com certeza, não serei reconhecido, você acabou com minha aparência!

- Você está lindo!

- Não acho. – ele negou com a cara fechada. – Por favor, amor! Vamos! Diz que sim! sim?! – fez bico suplicando.

- Não.

- Porquê?!

- Não temos fantasias! – ela disse quase com raiva.

- Eu arranjo! – ele sorriu. – Eu tenho umas moedas naquela trouxa, esqueceu?

- Mesmo assim. É perigoso!

- É nada!

- É sim! – ela gritava agora.

- É nada!

- É sim!

- Elizabeth Swann, nós vamos e acabou! Nem que eu tenha que te arrastar, não perco essa festa! – ele disse resoluto.

- Pois então amor. Me diga... – ela debochou irritada. –... qual será a sua fantasia?! E a minha?!

- Ahhh, isso é surpresa! Já pensei em tudinho no caminho minha bela rainha!

- Seu malandro! Ah Jack, eu não gostei muito dessa história!

- Porquê essa maldita cisma agora? Ninguém nos reconhecerá amor, vamos, eu nunca fui numa festa com você! Será nossa primeira vez numa festa luxuosa, savvy?! – ele disse com um brilho travesso naqueles lindos olhos negros e isso a deixou encantada, isso sempre a encantava.

- Mas Jack... – ela fez bico.

- Confie em mim! Não soltarei sua mão, eu prometo!

- Se você arrumar uma fantasia interessante para mim, eu aceito! – ela finalmente sorriu, não podia negar isso a ele, se ele queria aproveitar a companhia dela e se divertir, ela iria entrar na dança.

- Não se preocupe que a fantasia será uma maravilha! Uma coisa que aposto que você nunca usou!

- Jack Sparrow, Jack Sparrow... – ela falou em tom de repreensão.

- Você vai ficar linda! – ele a deitou na grama e a beijou fogosamente.

* * *

- Jack. – ela suspirou quase sem fôlego.

- Eu estou morrendo Lizzie! – ele disse intensificando as carícias que aplicava por todo o corpo dela. – Todos esses dias longe de você, de seu corpo quente para aquecer os ossos desse pobre e velho pirata. Seus carinhos, seus beijos na madrugada e...

- Eu também não suporto mais essa história de dormir com as freiras! – ela finalmente admitiu. – Nos primeiros dias foi até bom, nos divertíamos tanto! Mas agora, eu preciso de você! – ela disse com força essas quatro últimas palavras que bateram forte no pirata.

- Vamos dar um passeio fora do convento amor? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas maldosamente.

- É perigoso Jack! – ela ficou séria, mas amou a idéia daquele pervertido, sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer com "passeio".

- Durante a madrugada? Quando ninguém estiver olhando? – a luxúria estava estampada nas feições dele.

- Malditos piratas e suas artimanhas sedutoras! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu vou assoviar _A pirate's life for me_ bem embaixo da janela onde você me disse que fica o quarto, savvy?! – ele riu.

- Aye Capitão! – ela deu um rápido e doce beijo na boca dele e levantando-se, correu deixando-o bobo a olhá-la andar como uma criança feliz.

A cabeça de Jack começou a imaginar quão boa seria essa noite... e depois o tal baile de máscaras...

* * *

Algumas horas depois do jantar – onde não se falou em mais nada além do baile – todos foram ouvir Cristiano e Jack tocar violão.

Jack estava especialmente contente essa noite e todos notaram a felicidade com que o pirata ria e tocava as alegres melodias que encheram os ouvidos de todos da mesma alegria que ele demonstrava.

Elizabeth estava alegre também, não parava de olhá-lo e cochichar com Betthy – sua nova melhor amiga. A noviça só falava do baile e logo Elizabeth começou a desconfiar das intenções da moça nessa festa.

- Betthy, depois quero te perguntar umas coisas! – disse Elizabeth quando percebeu que todos estavam saindo.

- Sim, sim! Amanhã cedo pode perguntar o que quiser, quando estivermos a sós. – sorriu Betthy. – Agora vou adular Gwen até que ela permita que eu vá!

- Mas é tarde menina!

- Você não vem para a cozinha nos ajudar com os pratos, e comer mais um pouco também? – ela disse isso porque toda noite Elizabeth repetia o prato e comia mais algumas coisinhas depois que todos jantavam. A pirata andava sempre morta de fome ultimamente. Já estava até engordando um pouco.

- Não, não. Vou dormir, estou cansada.

- Então boa noite!

- Boa noite! Espero que não demorem muito para ir dormir.

- Não demoraremos, não tem muito prato para lavar! – disse Betthy estranhando o súbito interesse de Elizabeth no sono das freiras.

Elizabeth foi dormir com as outras freiras e os frades se recolheram também. Como era de costume agora – Jack ficou mais um pouco no pátio, conversando com John que sempre tinha algum assunto importante para tratar com o pirata.

* * *

Logo todos foram dormir.

* * *

A madrugada veio fria e junto com ela um certo assovio embaixo de uma janela no convento das Irmãs Clarissas.

* * *

_**Esse Jack...xDD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**POtc is not mine yet...**_

* * *

**Cap. 16**

* * *

Quando ouviu o assovio familiar Elizabeth saltou da cama e – de camisola branca – foi na ponta dos pés até a janela.

Jack estava lá tremendo de frio e assoviando quando a viu através do vidro.

As freiras roncavam, adormecidas profundamente.

Ela correu para fora do quarto – com cuidado para não acordar as irmãs – e foi abraçá-lo.

Ele a beijou na boca, e depois sorriu.

A lua crescente estava magnífica, clareando precariamente o lugar com sua bela luz pálida.

- Vamos logo antes que alguém nos veja. – ele sussurrou a puxando.

- Sim. – ela sorriu. – Mas o que é isso aí? – ela notou uma trouxa na mão esquerda dele. – Vamos fugir de novo?! – se espantou.

- Que fugir o quê menina?! Nós vamos ficar de barriga vazia é?! – ele piscou um olho para ela e envolvendo seu braço direito na cintura, a levou por uma trilha que entrava no bosque. Ele a levaria para uma clareira fora dos muros do convento, faria amor com ela na grama cheia de orvalho. _"- Vai ser incrível!"_ – pensava ele andando numa alegria que transpirava por todos os poros de seu corpo queimado do sol. Ela ria baixinho e depositava beijos no pescoço e na bochecha dele, percebendo tamanho entusiasmo no pirata.

- Tomou banho Jack?! – ela perguntou marota. Podia jurar que sentiu cheiro de sabão no pescoço dele.

- Não é da sua conta. – ele disse fingindo-se sério, não gostava de comentários sobre seu gosto por água.

- Ora, ora, ora! Jack tomando banho sozinho, isso é um milagre, aleluia! – ela debochou.

- Pare de gracinhas, eu tomo banho sempre que julgo que é extremamente necessário! Savvy?! – disse ainda fingindo-se mal humorado, com aquela pose de pirata bravo e destemido.

- Hummmm. – ela fechou a cara e o largou. Foi andando sozinha.

- O quê?! – ele parou de andar.

- O quê o quê?! – ela também parou e virou a cabeça para vê-lo.

- O que foi que eu fiz para você ficar assim?! – ele abriu os braços.

- Assim como?! – ela não entendeu.

- Me largar assim, depois de ter me beijado tanto?! – ele caminhou até ela naquele andar rebolado.

- Olha, você às vezes é muito bruto comigo sabia Jack? – ela fez bico, cruzou os braços e suspirou.

- Eu, bruto?! – ele largou a trouxa e apontou para si mesmo. – E você que vive me xingando? – pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não te xingo!

- Ah não? E o que significa "pirata idiota" "bobo" "pirata imbecil"?! – disse os supostos xingamentos em voz de falsete. – Isso não é xingar?

- Você está bravo com isso?!

- Não! – ele estava cada vez mais irritado. – É com tudo que eu estou bravo SAVVY?! – suspirou.

- Até comigo? – ela começou a chorar, de repente. Jack franziu a testa. – O que você tem, que fica discutindo assim comigo Jack?! – gritou.

- Mas... Oh Bugger! – ele a segurou, surpreso com a reação dela. – É você quem provoca todas as discussões bobas e inúteis! E Capitão Jack Sparrow não foge de uma discussão, você sabe muito bem disso!

- Eu sei! E Elizabeth Swann, o REI dos piratas também não deixa passar em branco suas idiotices comigo! Seu idiota! – ela gritou na cara dele, as lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva dele.

- Eu não sou idiota e... Ora, que bicho te mordeu criatura?!

- Foi você quem começou, que respondeu mal quando perguntei se você tomou um maldito banho!

Ambos gritavam.

- Você fica tirando sarro de mim com isso, aí eu me irrito!

- Nunca vai dar certo entre nós! – ela choramingou.

- Não repita essa maldita frase novamente entendeu?! – ele ficou bravo e falou alto e forte, a segurando com firmeza e a sacudindo.

Aí foi que ela abriu o berreiro.

- Eu quero voltar! Não quero mais ir aonde esse seu passeio idiota iria me levar! – ela estava se desmanchando em lágrimas e ele a ponto de bater nela para que parasse de drama.

- Se você quer voltar amorzinho, que volte sozinha! – ele esbravejou e a largou.

- Ótimo! – ela saiu correndo.

- Ótimo! – ele gritou para que ela ouvisse.

Rapidamente ela sumiu por entre as árvores.

"_- Oh Bugger! Que diabo de mulher que me irrita! Fica com dengo e depois dá patadas! Ora, eu não fujo de discussões nas quais não estou em perigo, nunca fugi, ainda mais quando eu estou com a completa razão!"_ – ele gritava para si mesmo._ "– Mas que inferno, essa maluca quer me endoidar, me deixar do mesmo jeito que ela é! Fala coisa com coisa, me provoca e... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eu amo essa danada!" _– pensava numa rapidez incrível e logo se arrependeu de ter deixado ela ir.

Agarrou a trouxa e voltou correndo no caminho para ver se a alcançava.

Poucos minutos depois a encontrou sentada num tronco, chorando.

- Oh Lizzie. – ele chegou e a abraçou.

- Saia de perto de mim seu bêbado bruto! – ela gritou na cara dele.

- Eu não vou sair, até porque ainda nem bebi o vinho que roubei da sacristia! – ele sorriu e a cheirou carinhosamente no pescoço. – Porquê esse drama todo, heim?!

- Eu não sei, eu não sou de chorar, você sabe disso! Mas é que ultimamente qualquer coisinha, por mais idiota que seja me irrita, ou me emociona a ponto de eu chorar dessa maneira vergonhosa para qualquer pirata, ainda mais para mim, o Rei!

- Eu também não entendo! Não te entendo nem me entendo! – ele franziu a testa. – Mas é nosso jeito não é? Sempre nos tratamos desse jeito! – ele cheirou novamente o pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Mas eu estou agoniada aqui! Preciso correr livre, preciso sentir o cheiro do mar, o vento no meu rosto enquanto navego! Entende Jack?! – ela afastou as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Entendo! Eu também sinto falta do mar amor! – ele sorriu contente por ela amar o mar tanto quanto ele. – Depois do baile, iremos embora!

- É sério Jack?! – ela o olhou, incrédula.

- Sim, vamos andar por aí, já que estou irreconhecível mesmo. – ele sorriu, tentava a animar.

- Jura?! – ela sorriu finalmente.

- Palavra de pirata!

Ela sorriu e ele também.

- Então vamos navegar novamente?

- Navegar não! – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Porquê não?!

- Você sabe muito bem!

- Ele não vai nos perseguir, eu juro, ele me deu sua palavra que não se aproximaria de nós!

- Não confio naquele maldito eunuco!

- Mas confie em mim, no que estou dizendo!

- Mas Lizzie... – ele fez bico.

- Mas Jack... – ela também fez bico.

- Está bem! Eu confio em você! Mas não vá me matar ou me enganar, está bem?!

- Está bem! – ela sorriu largamente. – E você não desconfie de minhas intenções com você! E nem me faça perguntas sobre Will ou... – nesse instante ele a calou com um beijo.

- Eu prometo! – ele disse sorrindo diabolicamente para ela, que retribuía o sorriso. Mal sabia ela que ele prometera com os dedos cruzados. Ele não cumpriria, estava doido para saber o que acontecera no Holandês Voador.

- Então amor, vamos continuar nosso inocente passeio? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas malvadamente e levantou, puxando a mão dela.

- Se você ainda quiser...

- É claro que eu quero! – a arrastou rapidamente.

Andaram por alguns minutos até chegarem à clareira.

Atravessando o muro, que estava destruído perto de uma alta cerca - viva que escondia a passagem, ela se deslumbrou com a beleza tropical do lugar.

- Eu vinha aqui sempre, quando queria ficar absolutamente sozinho.

- É lindo Jack!

- Verdade!

- Vamos comer?! Estou morta de fome!

- Pode comer se quiser. – ele estendeu a trouxa no chão, mostrando a garrafa de vinho e os pedaços de bolo que trouxera.

- Você é um ladrão ridículo Jack. – ela exclamou sentada, enquanto comia vorazmente.

- Porquê diz isso?!

- Roubando comida! Falando sério, nunca ouvi falar de um roubo realmente bom que você tenha cometido.

- Ah, mas eu roubei o Porto de Nassau sem disparar um tiro sequer!

- Claro, você roubou as damas de um baile, e um escaler carregado de açúcar! – ela riu.

- Quem te disse isso?! – ele teve que rir também, porque o que ela falava era a mais pura e vergonhosa verdade.

- Eu ouvi por aí!

- Hummmm, interessante, muito interessante. – ele disse num sussurro quase inaudível e depois virou a garrafa de vinho, tomando vários goles generosos.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que ela pulou em cima dele.

- Faça amor comigo Capitão! Isso é uma ordem!

- Você manda Rainha! – ele sorriu a puxando para si.

- É Rei seu tonto! – ela bateu as mãos no peito dele.

- Tanto faz. – ele disse puxando a camisola dela, que estava sentada na cintura dele. – Tire logo isso Lizzie. – pediu agoniado, olhando a camisola dela.

- Me chame de Rei! – ela retirava a camisola vagarosamente o provocando.

- Meu Rei, tire logo esse maldito vestido!

- Mas isso não é um vestido!

- Não me importa! – ele estava a ponto de rasgar aquele maldito pedaço de tecido branco. – Tire logo isso, pelo amor de Deus!

- É uma camisola!

- Que seja! Oh Bugger, tire logo isso Lizzie, eu vou queimar se você não retirar isso logo! – ele suplicou com um bico de choro.

De fato, o pirata estava pegando fogo pelo simples toque do corpo dela em cima de sua cintura. Ela ficava se movendo, enlouquecendo o pobre homem que a amava.

- Me chame de Rei! – ela estava decidida a perturbá-lo.

Ele não agüentou e a empurrou de cima de sua cintura. Levantando, Jack arrancou suas próprias roupas numa rapidez assombrosa e puxou a camisola por cima da cabeça dela.

- Jack! – ela murmurou quando ele foi para cima dela.

- Meu amado Rei! – roçou seus lábios no pescoço dela, arrepiando cada pêlo do corpo dela. – Acatarei suas ordens e farei amor com você, agora!

- Sim, querida Rainha! – ela riu e ele deu-lhe uma pequena mordida no pescoço. Ela soltou um pequeno grito.

- Se ficar roxo e alguém ver Jack, juro que te raspo a cabeça! – ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe, sou mestre em não deixar marcas! – sorriu e a beijou fogosamente.

Esperaram tanto por esse momento, que Jack foi apaixonadamente selvagem no princípio, mas quando lembrou do bebê começou a ser mais carinhoso, mas um carinho fogosamente intenso.

- Eu te amo Jack! – Elizabeth não cansava de gemer isso no ouvido dele.

- Sua maluca! – era a única coisa que ele conseguia pronunciar.

Ela gemia tanto enquanto ele se movimentava em cima dela que jurou para si mesmo que poderia morrer ali, nos braços dela, tamanha paixão que sentia. Parecia febre.

Ficou dentro dela por um longo tempo, enquanto ambos alcançavam prazer e saciavam o desejo e matavam a saudade que sentiam um do outro.

- Você qualquer dia desses vai acabar me matando novamente, sua assassina! – ele gemeu carinhosamente enquanto a lambia os lábios

- Morrerei antes que isso aconteça! – ela suspirou séria, mas ele não percebeu que ela falava a verdade.

- Será?! – ele sorriu e a puxou para mais beijos calorosos e amor.

A paixão entre eles era intensa e fizeram amor até estarem completamente esgotados.

* * *

**Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ò.Ó**


	17. Chapter 17

**A mesma saudação de sempre marujos!**

**xDDDDD**

* * *

**Cap. 17**

* * *

- Vamos amanhecer aqui?! – ela o empurrou de cima dela. Caindo pesadamente, ele não respondeu imediatamente. – Acorda Jack! – ela o cutucou.

Nem sinal de vida do pirata.

- Jack?! Dormiu foi?! – ela o cutucou novamente, com mais força.

- Não estou dormindo. – ele finalmente respondeu, gemendo de olhos fechados. – Você me matou Lizzie, não consigo nem levantar.

- Ora, ora, ora, o insaciável Capitão Jack Sparrow está cansado?! – ela foi para cima dele e começou a se sacudir novamente sentada em cima da cintura dele. – Está ficando velho, coitadinho! – ela pronunciou dengosa, fazendo bico. Ele abriu os olhos imediatamente.

- Eu não estou ficando velho! – ele fez uma careta.

- Não?! – ela perguntou marota.

- Não! – ele pôs as mãos nas coxas dela. – Eu já sou velho!

Ela sentiu um pouco de amargura nas últimas palavras e deitou para beijá-lo.

- Você está um velho bem conservado sabia?!

- Não brinca! – ele estreitou os olhos debochado, estava sem graça e terrivelmente cansado, aquela menina tinha mais fogo do que ele pensava que poderia agüentar essa noite.

- Você, para mim, parece ter uns trinta e poucos anos! – o beijou novamente.

- Trinta e poucos?! – ele estreitou os olhos novamente. – Eu tenho todos os anos que você me der e mais um monte! – ele forçou um sorriso.

- Não parece!

- Olhe bem de perto Lizzie, você verá rugas terríveis!

- Onde?!

- Aqui, olha! – ele puxou as mãos dela para que tocasse próximo de seus olhos.

- Isso é charme! – ela riu acariciando os olhos dele.

- Você é louca!

- Por você! – ela tinha um brilho felino no olhar que a deixava com aquele aspecto de assassina que ele temia e adorava ao mesmo tempo.

- E quando eu ficar velho e cheio de cabelos brancos? – brincou.

- Eu compro henna e tinjo seus cabelos! – ela sorriu, estava radiante de alegria.

- E quando eu não for mais o homem que sou hoje? – ele franziu a testa e engoliu em seco, constrangido. – Digo, na cama... savvy?!

Ela rodou os olhos e sorriu.

- Você sempre será o mesmo pirata sujo, fedorento, mentiroso, ridículo, fogoso, sedutor e encharcado de rum que me conquistou! Isso eu garanto!

Ele sorriu largamente.

- Mas se você não agüentar a minha sede de paixão, veremos o que eu, uma pirata, farei! – ela falou com fogo nos olhos sedutoramente semi-cerrados.

- Nem pense em me trair! – ele se sentou assustado e ela ficou sentada nas pernas dele.

- Se você fizer por merecer minha fidelidade eterna...

- O que é isso Elizabeth?! – ele falou quase em desespero, ela riu. – Lizzie, juro que depois que te conheci me desgostei das prostitutas e... – era difícil para ele admitir tais sentimentos e atitudes. –... e depois do nosso primeiro beijo eu... eu nunca mais me deitei com nenhuma outra mulher!

- O quê?! – ela se assombrou. Jack, aquele pervertido tarado ficou mais de um ano sem fazer amor com uma mulher. Isso era realmente incrível.

- Eu falo sério! – ele segurou-lhe os braços.

- Não sei o que dizer. – ela piscou várias vezes para se certificar que não era um sonho e que o que ouvira realmente tinha saído dos lábios dele.

- Só fique comigo para sempre! E me ame Lizzie, me ame sempre!

-Aye! – ela o abraçou ternamente, mas não disse que o amaria para sempre, isso ele não ouviria mais dos lábios dela, pois ela ultimamente pensava na sua despedida e na partida para cumprir a promessa a Will. Se fosse preciso, ela teria que dar a entender que apenas se divertira com ele, ele teria que criar o filho deles e não ir atrás dela procurar confusão. – Nunca duvide de meus sentimentos bons por você Jack! E custe o que custar, cuide de nosso...

- Não deixarei mal algum acontecer Lizzie! Nem que isso custe minha vida e...

- Diga que me ama Jack! – ela pediu desesperada, enquanto o abraçava forte, era raro ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta que a amava, por isso ela pediu com tamanho fervor.

Ele a soltou e olhou nos olhos dela.

- Eu... – ele suspirou de amor e sorrindo, completou. – Eu te amo Elizabeth... – ela foi para beijá-lo, mas ele segurou-lhe o rosto e com o nariz colado ao dela, trocando o olhar mais penetrante que já disparou para uma mulher ele completou com aquela voz de safado que tem. – Swann Sparrow!

Se beijaram intensamente enquanto o céu ia clareando lentamente – a escuridão dava lugar às cores quentes de um dia que ficaria gravado na memória deles por toda a vida.

* * *

...

* * *

Voltaram ao convento antes do galo cantar, Jack correu para seu quarto naquele jeito rebolado, não antes de trocar mais beijos de fogo com sua donzela assassina.

Elizabeth não voltou ao convento das Clarissas, ficou sentada num banco de pedra no jardim, olhando os belos pardais que se banhavam numa fonte. Sorria ao ver o sol dando um brilho deslumbrante à água que aquelas pequenas criaturas jogavam para o ar... Era impossível não lembrar de Jack.

Ainda tinha o gosto da boca dele na sua, e jamais esqueceria essa madrugada de amor intenso que teve com ele. Tentava não pensar muito no que aconteceria quando tivesse que partir, mas ultimamente andava muito preocupada.

"_- E se eu não estiver grávida?! Essa barriga não cresce, eu não sei mais o que pensar! Daqui há um ano com ou sem filho, terei que ir ao encontro de Will, ele não pode chegar perto do Jack, não pode perseguir ninguém que me é caro! Isso não! Eu não permitirei! Se for preciso eu mesma... eu mesma..."_ – ela parou assustada com o próprio pensamento. Ela se sacrificaria tanto assim, a ponto de...

Ela sentiu náuseas e correu para vomitar longe do jardim. Vomitou muito e quase desmaiou tamanho frio na espinha. Estava se irritando com esses enjôos matinais e com seus pensamentos insanamente suicidas.

Após se recuperar, voltou para o banco e sentou deixando as pernas balançando.

* * *

...

* * *

- Senhorita Elizabeth! – gritou o frade John quando a viu. – O que faz acordada tão cedo?!

- Olá John! Hoje não dormi muito bem, sabe. – ela não pôde conter um sorrisinho malicioso quando abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse seus olhos. – Algo me incomodava, deve ser a criança, ou a falta dela, porque minha barriga não cresce! – disse a última frase quase choramingando.

- Oh, acalme-se moça! Você está com quantos meses?! – disse o frade quando se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu acho que eu... é... – gaguejou envergonhada. – Foi antes do Natal e... – disse naquele jeito nervosinho que ela tem.

- Hummm. Então tem uns dois meses, por aí! Se acalme, a barriga só aparecerá daqui a algumas semanas! Pelo que eu sei dessas coisas.

- É?! – ela franziu a testa e pendeu a cabeça para um lado.

- Acalme-se minha flor! Se você andou enjoando, é porque tem um Jackzinho aí dentro... ou uma Elizabethzinha! – riu o velho e segurou docemente a mão dela.

Ela suspirou com as bochechas vermelhas por causa da piada dele.

- Sabe o que ele andou dizendo para mim?! – sorriu o velho enquanto olhava com atenção o anel com a pérola negra que Jack lhe dera.

- Não?! – ela arregalou os olhos. – O que ele falou?! – estava boquiaberta tamanha sua curiosidade.

- Você vai rir.

- Fale logo! – estava ansiosa.

- Que quer uma menina! Está louco por uma menina, para vesti-la de pirata! E quer que ela seja igualzinha a você, brava e teimosa, como ele diz adora! Ele não pára de falar nisso quando conversamos! É claro que ele não fala isso a todos, você sabe como ele é! Ele sempre fala que é para eu considerar como confissão, aquele tonto morre de medo de você saber de uma coisa dessas, pois disse que já não tem muita moral com você, ainda mais se você o ouvisse dizendo isso... – sorriu ele, divertido. – Mas como tenho a língua grande, está vendo no que dá, não é?!

Ela não conteve uma risada alegre.

- Eu prometo não contar que você contou! – ela mentiu.

- Não conte mesmo! – riu o velho. – Mas e o baile?

- O que tem o baile?!

- Vocês vão?!

- Acho que sim, mas eu não estou muito interessada nesse baile, acho muito perigoso para nós. Jack disse que iria conseguir uma fantasia para mim.

- É... é perigoso mas, se ele quer tanto ir, acompanhe-o! E tomara mesmo que ele encontre uma fantasia, porque é hoje!

- O QUÊ? – ela quase caiu dura no chão.

* * *

**Eita Jack traquina!**

**XDDDD**


	18. Chapter 18

**A mesma saudação... hahahahahahahahaha**

**Uhuuu, FESTA!!**

* * *

**Cap. 18**

* * *

- Hoje é terça de Carnaval minha querida! Você não sabia?! – perguntou com estranhamento. – Amanhã é a missa de Cinzas, você não sabia mesmo?!

- Ai, mas o Jack me paga! – ela saiu correndo na direção do quarto onde Jack dormia. Nem se despediu do frade que ria da cena.

* * *

...

* * *

- JAAACK! – ela entrou no quarto berrando. – Jack seu filho de uma... – ela parou, bestificada com o que viu.

Ele não estava lá, a cama estava arrumada e nenhum sinal daquele pirata maluco.

Elizabeth saiu correndo pelo convento, mas ninguém tinha visto Jack naquela manhã.

Quando cansou de procurar sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore e ficou lá, em seu – agora – lugar favorito naquele convento.

Estava tão enraivecida que mal comeu.

"– _Aquele pirata safado me paga! Se ele me aprontar alguma, ai ai ai! Ai dele!"_ – ela repetia isso sem parar.

* * *

...

* * *

Betthy estava na cozinha e muito chateada porque Gwen não a tinha deixado ir ao baile, mas decidida a ir de freira mesmo, escondida de todos, pediria ajuda a Elizabeth.

Terminou seus afazeres e não foi ajudar as irmãs nos preparativos para a quarta feira de Cinzas, ela foi à procura de Elizabeth.

* * *

...

* * *

- Senhora! – disse a moça quase chorando quando a viu.

- O que houve?! – Elizabeth franziu a testa.

- Gwen não me deixou ir ao baile!

- Porquê?

- Porque sou uma noviça, e lugar de noviça é no convento!

- Oh! – suspirou Elizabeth. – Acalme-se e... a propósito, era sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você, lembra que te falei ontem?

- Sim.

- Então... qual o motivo do seu assombroso interesse em ir nessa festa?! Já que você é uma noviça.

A menina engoliu em seco e Elizabeth começou a desconfiar.

- É que... eu... é... – gaguejou Betthy. – Eu só estou num convento porque meu irmão é marinheiro e... ele não tinha com quem me deixar, porque tenho 17 anos e nossos pais morreram e...

- Oh meu Deus Betthy, eu sinto muito! – disse Elizabeth sinceramente e começando a entender os motivos da jovem.

- Obrigada Senhora.

- Elizabeth, por favor! – sorriu calorosamente para a noviça que estava choramingando à sua frente.

- Está bem, Elizabeth! – sorriu a moça, limpando as lágrimas. – Meu irmão volta num navio que trará convidados para esse baile, pelo menos a carta que ele enviou dizia isso! Imagina como fiquei feliz!

- Que bom! Então é por isso?!

- Sim, e também porque quero ver um certo jardineiro... do palácio do governador.

- Como?!

- Eu não tenho vocação para convento! – explicou a jovem com a testa franzida.

- Ahh! – gargalhou Elizabeth. – Eu percebi! Agora sim entendo tudo!

- Não conte para ninguém! Depois do baile, se tudo correr como planejei com meu querido Josh, nos casaremos!

- Casar? Tão cedo?! – arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Claro, antes que alguma outra o roube de mim!

- Você quem sabe! – riu a pirata. – Não se preocupe, não direi nada, nem ao Jack, nem a ninguém!

Betthy sorriu.

- Mas e o baile... eu tenho que ir de qualquer forma! Você me ajuda?!

- Eu nem sei se vou... – disse queixosa.

- Porquê?!

- Jack, aquele cachorro, sumiu e veja... já está quase anoitecendo e nenhum sinal dele! Me aborreci tanto que nem comi!

- Puxa, que coisa! Mas é realmente revoltante! Você precisa comer, pela criança! Nem foi à cozinha hoje.

- Estou sem fome! Só tenho raiva e vontade de picotar o Jack todinho com uma navalha! – ela disse por entre os dentes, assustando a noviça. – Aliás, acho que tem uma no quarto do Jack!

- O quê?! – a moça disse com medo. – Por favor, não faça nenhuma bobagem aqui dentro! Eu sei que você é pirata, mas...

- É só modo de falar, acalme-se!

- Ah! – sorriu a moça. – Mas o seu...

Nesse instante eis que surge um nobre cavalheiro ricamente vestido e charmoso, que andava na direção das moças – usava uma capa vermelha e uma coroa dourada na cabeça. Os – agora – longos cabelos do homem deixavam-no com um aspecto misterioso.

Betthy olhou bestificada enquanto Elizabeth estava gelada de medo, pensava que poderia ser algum membro da Companhia das Índias Orientais que vinha arrebatá-la dali.

As moças levantaram e se abraçaram, com medo.

Mas, à medida que ele foi se aproximando, Elizabeth percebeu um andar trôpego e rebolado que não deixou dúvidas de quem se tratava.

- Jack! – ela gritou. – Seu...

- Antes de me xingar, venha comigo minha bela dama, pois mostrarei suas vestimentas para o baile. – ele disse garboso, romanamente barbeado, o que irritou ainda mais Elizabeth.

- Ora seu... – ela começou, mas ele a puxou pelo braço para perto de si.

- Venha! Nada tema, pois hoje a noite promete, amor! – ele finalmente falou como costumava e deu-lhe um beijo que deixou Betthy a olhá-los com inveja.

- Jack, seu cretino! – ela disse quebrando o beijo.

- Oi amor! – ele sorriu daquele jeito safado que tem.

- Você por algum acaso está fantasiado de Lorde Inglês?! – zombou Elizabeth, se referindo a fantasia dele.

- Logo saberá. – os olhos dele brilhavam.

- Onde você esteve o dia todo?! – Elizabeth ainda estava profundamente irritada.

- Vamos logo ou vamos nos atrasar!

- Quem demorou foi você! – ela rebateu gritando.

- Shhh! Cale a boca e venha está bem?! – ele pôs as mãos na cintura. – Se não gostar do que eu fiz, então não iremos a essa porcaria de baile! Oh Bugger! – ele finalmente jogou fora o sorriso e se irritou.

- Vá na frente. – ela apontou o caminho.

- Como quiser amorzinho! – fez reverência. – Venha comigo que te mostro o que eu estava fazendo. – ele voltou a sorrir. – E você menina, venha também porque tenho algo para você!

Ambas as Elizabeths arregalaram os olhos e acompanharam o pirata fantasiado de nobre.

- Devo dizer que você está deslumbrante Jack. – riu Elizabeth, estava a fim de tirar sarro dele até se vingar de sua angustiante espera. – Eu nunca o reconheceria se não fosse seu andar bêbado e afeminado!

- Você é muito engraçadinha! – ele nem virou para trás para olhá-la.

Betthy ria baixinho, era hilário o jeito de Jack, que usava até um cetro com um cristal encravado.

Finalmente chegando ao quarto, Jack pulou lá para dentro e fez as moças entrarem rapidamente – por sorte poucos frades o tinham visto entrar. Pegou um embrulho esquisito e jogou para Betthy.

- Agora arrume um jeito de vestir isso sem aquela baleia da Gwen ver, savvy?! – ele disse com uma voz que deixava claro que a queria fora dali agora.

- Obrigada senhor, muito obrigada!

- Você vai nos ajudar a passar despercebidos por toda aquela corte de idiotas.

- Com muito prazer! – Betthy acenou com a cabeça para Elizabeth e saiu correndo. O sol estava quase se pondo. O baile teria inicio às 7 da noite.

- Então... – Jack estreitou os olhos maliciosamente e esfregou as mãos para uma Elizabeth de braços cruzados e expressão entediada à sua frente.

- O quê?! – ela respondeu rispidamente.

- Venha provar sua fantasia!

- Oh. Foi por isso que você ficou fora não foi? Seu danadinho... muito safado de sua parte, sabia Jack?! – ela não pôde conter um olhar malévolo e o tom de voz debochado.

- Sabia! – ele sorriu inocentemente. – Tinha que ser surpresa Lizzie, senão não teria graça!

- Por isso o encontro fora dos muros do convento na madrugada! – ela dizia com olhos estreitos e perigosos. – Para despistar. Não foi?!

- Aye.

- E toda aquela insistência idiota em voltar ao seu quarto antes que nos vissem! – ela avançava para ele.

- Aye. – ele recuava o corpo, descaradamente rindo dela.

- E toda aquela conversa de irmos embora depois do baile?! Vai responder Aye também?!

* * *

_**Vai Jack?**_

_**Será?**_

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

_**Para ver as fantasias dos personagens, favor visitar o tópico dessa fanfiction no Orkut, na comudade Jack Sparrow S2 Elizabeth Swann!**_

_**Estão muito lindas!**_

**xDDD**

* * *

**Cap. 19**

* * *

- Aye. – ele falou alto e abriu os braços para ela.

Ao ouvir isso ela pulou em cima dele e o abraçou, envolvendo as pernas na cintura dele e os braços em seu pescoço. _"– Como eu adoro pregar peças nela!"_– pensou ele sorrindo, não conseguia disfarçar sua cara de bobo perto dela. Ele a adorava.

- Não imagina a felicidade que me dá ao dizer isso! Não agüento mais ficar trancafiada aqui! – apertava-o cada vez mais.

- E não podermos nos amar em paz, não é?! – ele disse com malícia no ouvido dela.

- Também! – ela o beijou ardentemente. Ele a jogou na cama a contra-gosto e disse numa voz grave, fingindo imponência.

- Senhora Elizabeth Swann Sparrow... – ela tremeu ao ouvi-lo chamá-la assim, com o sobrenome dele, como se já fossem casados. Para ele, isso parecia ser a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas de alguma forma a incomodava. Era muito estranho. –... quer, por favor, retirar isso que você chama de vestido?!

- Mas isso não é um vestido, eu já te disse, é uma camisola! – ela riu.

- Ora, que seja, tire logo isso ou serei obrigado a rasgá-la em mil pedaços! – disse fingindo-se sério e ela sorriu ainda mais. – E se eu tiver que retirar isso eu mesmo, com certeza não resistirei em fazer amor com você e... quer que isso aconteça no convento?!

- Seu tarado! – ela o obedeceu e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Agora feche seus olhos. – ele teve que se segurar para não voar em cima dela e beijar todo seu lindo e delicado corpo pálido. _" – Ela precisa de sol urgente!"_ – pensou ele contente.

- Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem Jack!

- Confie em mim. Você irá deixar todos aqueles infames nobres de queixo no chão!

- Não queremos chamar atenção, esqueceu?!

- Ninguém irá te reconhecer, garanto!

- Então... se é assim, sim! – ela finalmente fechou os olhos e esperou pela surpresa, sentada na cama.

Logo sentiu a presença dele ao seu redor, e um barulho de pedrinhas topando umas nas outras a intrigou.

- Posso abrir?!

- Ainda não.

- Anda logo!

- A pressa é inimiga da perfeição! – ele cantarolou.

- Jack! – ela disse em tom de ameaça.

- Pode abrir!

Ela então abriu os olhos com certo receio e o que viu a deixou pasma.

- Uma... uma... – ela estava sem palavras.

- Uma fantasia de odalisca! – ele disse ofuscantemente feliz.

- Meu Deus! – foi só o que ela conseguiu balbuciar. – Onde conseguiu isso?

- Por aí. Não é linda Lizzie?! – ele mostrou a fantasia, cheia de pedras, vermelhas como sangue. – Disseram que gente de todo o Caribe vai estar aqui, até mesmo dançarinas do ventre! E você precisa aprender essa dança Lizzie, por todos os peixes dos oceanos, é sensual demais!

- As odaliscas são...

- As concubinas dos sultões nas Arábias! – sorriu Jack, para ele isso era muito excitante.

- Eu sou uma concubina Jack?! – ela fingiu um bico de indignação.

- E só uma fantasia Lizzie.

- Então porquê você não está fantasiado de sultão?!

- Porque eu não achei a roupa! É muito pano e o alfaiate não tinha tempo de fazer a minha roupa, por isso improvisei minha fantasia! Mas a sua, eu comprei de uma cigana recém chegada ao porto de Nassau!

- Ahw! – ela olhava a fantasia de boca aberta. – Você por algum acaso quis dizer com isso que eu não passo de uma concubina para você, uma amante e nada mais?!

- Deixe de tolice Elizabeth! – ele segurou-lhe as mãos. – Você é mais que isso, já devia ter enfiado nessa linda cabeça de vento que você é muito mais que uma amante, você é dona do meu coração! Do meu corpo e da minha vida! – ele sorriu sinceramente. _"-Ele nunca diz que me ama!"_ – ela pensou com certo pesar, tinha que se conformar que ele não era como Will que de dois em dois minutos dizia que a amava. O amor de Jack era verdadeiro e não precisava repetir várias vezes a mesma coisa para saber que era real! Já Will repetia, repetia que a amava e não fazia nenhum sentido.

* * *

- Jack eu estou grávida, como quer que eu use esses pedaços minúsculos de tecido?!

- Sua barriga já cresceu por acaso?! Se eu me lembro bem e ah, como lembro, sua barriga está lisinha como sempre esteve, ontem eu notei isso... ou dentro de uma manhã e uma tarde o moleque espichou de repente?! – ele disse com as mãos na cintura.

- Não! Não cresceu, e é isso que me assusta! – ela disse angustiada. – E não o chame de moleque!

- Moleca então!

- Nem moleca! É nosso filho, um bebê, chame-o de bebê!

- Está bem, desculpe! – ele disse fazendo um bico de arrependido e mexendo timidamente em seus anéis. – Agora pelo amor de Deus, vista isso! – ele implorou ansioso e incomodado pela beleza nua que ela ostentava.

- Aye. – ela levantou da cama e vestiu peça por peça, deixando o pirata tonto de paixão, ele teve que sentar enquanto ela arrumava os sete véus de seda na saia.

Finalmente vestida ela ficou de frente para ele e Jack quase foi ao delírio.

- Que tal?! – ela perguntou fazendo uma pose. Seus seios estavam mais cheios do que de costume – na verdade, agora ela podia chamar aquilo de seios – e sua barriga estava lisa e firme, totalmente à mostra, a saia era pequena, estreita e só cobria o óbvio, com os sete véus, cada um de uma cor do arco-íris, esvoaçando quando ela se mexia. Suas pernas estavam nuas, assim como seus ombros e costas, aquele pedaço de tecido bordado não podia ser chamado de roupa, pois não cobria quase nada.

- Perfeita! – ele suspirou bestificado. – Da cor do pecado! Ai Lizzie, como você é linda!

- Então essa é minha fantasia?!

- Sim. – ele respondeu com os olhos grudados nela.

- Só isso?!

- Ainda tem as sapatilhas. – ele mostrou sapatilhas douradas e bordadas. Ela as calçou e olhou para ele com um sorriso sem graça. Jack tinha preparado tudo com tanto carinho, não era justo que ela fizesse pirraça, mas não agüentava olhar para a cara sem vergonha dele sem fazer piada ou perturbá-lo.

- Jack, eu vou sentir frio!

- Eu te esquento. E minha manta combina com sua roupa, veja! – ele exclamou mostrando que ambas eram vermelhas. – Eu te empresto amor!

Ela sorriu, gostou da fantasia, não podia negar, se sentia linda e radiante novamente e que mal teria em ir nessa bendita festa?! Ninguém os reconheceria desse jeito, Jack nem de longe lembrava aquele pirata louco e fedorento, cheio de dreadlocks, apesar de ela querer que ele voltasse ao normal o mais rápido possível. E ela estava mais gordinha e seus cabelos escurecendo, não estavam mais tão queimados pelo sol.

- Vamos então?! – ela sugeriu. – Você está pronto?

- Oh sim! Só falta minha máscara.

- Máscara?!

- É! Sou um Rei misterioso! O Rei Mascarado!

- Rei Mascarado?! Essa é a sua fantasia?

- Aye. – ele disse colocando uma máscara de bobo da corte, ou algo parecido, era vermelha como a roupa dela. – Que tal?!

- Bonito! Mas... – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vou tirar e colocar isso a todo o momento. É o que eles fazem e me passarei perfeitamente por nobre.

- É. Sua coroa não deixa dúvidas de sua nobreza. – ela riu. – Tira a coroa Jack, está feio!

- Feio?!

- É, deixa só a máscara! Você fica charmoso e misterioso! Não use o cetro também!

- Mas até o cetro?! Oh Lizzie, ele é tão lindo!

- Não use isso!

- Então que tal isso?! – ele disse mostrando uma bengala com detalhes em metal.

- Você está mancando por acaso?!

- Não! – ele rodou os olhos. – Mas é isso o que os engomadinhos usam Elizabeth!

- Está bem, leve a bengala, chama menos atenção. Agora vamos!

- Ahhh, a pintura!

- Que pintura?!

- Dos olhos, todas as odaliscas usam! Venha, acho que ainda tenho um pouco de pintura para você!

Ela o olhou e sorriu, sentando-se na cama enquanto o via revirar a trouxa à procura de seu estojo de maquiagem.

- Você por acaso Já foi um "odalisco" Jack?!

- Como?! – ele parou de maquiá-la e a olhou em confusão.

- Usa maquiagem de mulher, e ainda mais sabe fazer a pintura das odaliscas.

- Ora Elizabeth! Não tem graça! – ele ficou sério. – Mas convivi com muitas delas!

- Oh. – foi só o que ela falou. Ficou imaginando quantas mulheres ele já teve na vida e decidiu não tentar fazer a conta, deviam ser centenas julgando pela idade que ela achava ele tinha.

- Não fique com ciúmes! – ele disse manhoso.

- Não estou com ciúmes! – ela respondeu mal-humorada.

- Ah, está sim! – ele apertou-lhe as bochechas.

- Ai Jack! – ela deu tapas nele e acabou por rir.

- Você está linda! – ele sorriu alegre.

Ele pôs a máscara e sorriu. Colocava e tirava a todo instante, fazendo charme e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você também está lindo Jack! – ela finalmente sorriu contente para aquele bobo. – Vamos?! – ela chamou.

- Vamos!

Andaram até a porta, mas quando iam saindo Jack soltou um grito.

- Lizzie, eu ia esquecendo! O véu!

- O quê? Mais véus?! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Pra quê mais véus?!

- Para pôr na sua cabeça, faz parte da fantasia!

- Ai meu Deus, dai-me paciência! – ele olhou para cima.

Ele trouxe um véu vermelho e a ajudou a ajeitá-lo. Somente os olhos dela podiam ser vistos nitidamente. O resto de seu belo rosto estava escondido no véu vermelho.

- Agora sim, vamos. – ele ofereceu o manto para que ela se cobrisse e a segurou pelo braço.

* * *

...

* * *

Saíram sorrindo e logo que alcançaram o pátio, todos do convento saíram para vê-los.

* * *

...

* * *

- Vamos ao baile e voltaremos amanhã!

Gwen e John sorriram. Os outros frades e freiras apenas olhavam as fantasias, intrigados. Bem que eles queriam ver o que Elizabeth escondia por baixo daquela manta vermelha e daquele véu.

- Tomem cuidado! – disse John.

- Tomaremos! – sorriu Jack.

- Onde está Betthy? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Deve estar chorando por aí! Eu disse que ela não iria. – respondeu Gwen, severa.

- Eu vou sim! – respondeu de repente a noviça, assustando a todos, menos a Jack, que ria muito.

- O que você está fazendo moçinha, vestida de... – disse Gwen irritada. – De homem!

De fato, Betthy estava com uma roupa que lembrava as de Jack, com uma única diferença, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e desgrenhados.

- Eu vou ajudá-los Irmã Gwen, que mal há nisso?! – Betthy fez bico.

- Você está sob meus cuidados mocinha! – disse Gwen irritada. As outras freiras ficaram enraivadas.

- Mas... – Betthy estava quase chorando.

- Deixe Irmã Gwen, eu pedi que ela viesse conosco, para que Jack e eu não façamos algo errado que nos denuncie entende?! – intrometeu-se Elizabeth.

- Mas isso está errado! – disse Gwen revoltada.

- Ora, deixe-a ir com eles Irmã Gwen, que mal pode ter? Tenho certeza de que se comportará e não nos decepcionará não é mesmo Betthy?! – disse John apaziguando os ânimos de todos os presentes.

- Claro Irmão! – disse Betthy alegremente.

- Está bem! Mas comporte-se moçinha! – a gorducha Gwen disse ainda contrariada, e saiu para a cozinha.

- Então chega de conversa e vamos! O cocheiro que aluguei deve estar nos esperando na esquina onde marquei! – disse Jack sem paciência alguma.

- Esquina?! – disseram todos em coro.

- Acham que quero que alguém saiba de onde saímos?! – sorriu Jack, esnobe e vitorioso.

Despediram-se e saíram do convento, Betthy sentiu-se livre outra vez e Jack segurava Elizabeth para que não tropeçasse com aquela enorme manta a esconder sua fantasia.

Encontraram o cocheiro na esquina combinada e dirigiram-se pra o palácio do governador de Nassau.

* * *

...

* * *

- Você não mencionou que só com convites e fantasias conseguiríamos entrar Betthy! – disse Jack meio raivoso.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu juro que não sabia senhor... oh meu Deus! – a noviça pôs as mãos na cabeça.

- Fique tranqüila Betthy, esse sem vergonha roubou convites para nós! Porquê você acha que ele ficou fora o dia quase todo?! – Elizabeth disse severa, mas depois mudou a expressão. – Esse é o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow! – sorriu pousando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Estavam dentro da carruagem. Jack sorriu orgulhoso de seu roubo.

* * *

_**Falta pouco para acontecimentos que mudarão o rumo dessa história...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**POTC não é meu ainda...**_

_**Mas essa fic é!**_

* * *

**Cap. 20**

* * *

Desde a manhã da terça feira vários navios vindos de muitos lugares, trazendo todos os nobres aliados dos ingleses aportavam em Nassau. O palácio estava pequeno para tanta gente, mas como o governador adorava dar festas intermináveis e misturar culturas das várias partes do mundo que ele já tinha visitado, tudo corria perfeitamente.

O governador Ferdinand Watson era um homem muito culto e alegre, era alto, forte e esbelto, quase grisalho e tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis, o que lhe dava um charme irresistível. Ele era relativamente respeitado pelo povo de Nassau, que finalmente tinha um pouco de paz em anos de ataques.

Nassau era um porto importante para a Inglaterra, mas Ferdinand não gostava de ficar parado num lugar só, pode-se dizer que ele simpatizava com o estilo de vida pirata e não era um homem de guerra e sim de farra. Mas com a nova política da Companhia das Índias Orientais, ele estava sendo pressionado a ser mais rígido e violento, o que ele odiava. Mas odiava mais ainda a possibilidade de perder suas mordomias, por isso, deixava-se subjugar pelo novo Lord e comandante da Marinha Real.

* * *

Finalmente o cocheiro gritou que tinham chegado. Jack ajudou Elizabeth a descer e se juntaram aos montes de pessoas fantasiadas que andavam pelo imenso jardim do palácio na direção do salão de festas. Todo o caminho estava iluminado por lanternas chinesas e Jack e Elizabeth entreolharam-se sorrindo, isso lembrava Singapura. Betthy apenas olhava tudo com assombro e também procurava reconhecer em algum lugar seu amado jardineiro.

Entregaram os convites e se viram num salão enorme e bem iluminado, cheio de toda sorte de monstros, pierrots, figuras das cartas do baralho, ciganas, e dezenas de mascarados e mascaradas. Realmente, as fantasias não estavam tão criativas como Elizabeth esperava e Jack sorriu ao ver que eles iriam abalar a festa.

Os violonistas tocavam _Bach – Concerto para dois violinos_ e ainda eram acompanhados por uma tocadora de Cravo, um pianista e um tocador de gaita de fole, no estilo Escocês. Havia também uma guitarra espanhola escorada num banco e os olhos de Jack se encheram de alegria.

Vários casais já dançavam. Havia muita comida, bebida e palhaços, malabaristas, acrobatas e equilibristas espalhados pelo salão ricamente ornamentado com tapeçarias que tinham paisagens das mais longínquas terras desse mundo. As velas davam um tom dourado a todos que lá estavam.

De repente a musica parou: Jack havia retirado o manto de Elizabeth – meio a contragosto da pirata – e todos os olhos pairavam sobre ela. Sua extraordinária palidez contrastava com sua roupa cor de sangue, deixando todos de queixo no chão.

As mulheres ficaram mortas de inveja enquanto seus acompanhantes babavam pela jovem odalisca que viam.

Jack sorria orgulhoso enquanto Elizabeth estava quase correndo de tanta vergonha. Betthy ria e todos aplaudiram quando Jack e Elizabeth alcançaram o meio do salão, rendendo reverencias a todos – os rostos dos piratas estavam cobertos.

- Jack, estou morta de vergonha! – ela sussurrou para ele enquanto andavam na direção dos músicos.

- Ora Lizzie, divirta-se, você é a mais bela da festa – ele sussurrou sorridente e completou. – E o melhor de tudo é que você é todinha minha!

- Seu bobo. – ela sorriu e o beliscou no braço.

- Rei, por favor. Rei Misterioso. – ele disse naquele jeito esnobe que tinha quando falava de si.

Ela teve que rir.

Betthy os seguia como um cão a seus donos. Mas logo viu quem queria ver. Josh, o jardineiro, a puxou por entre os convidados levando-a para o jardim oeste do palácio.

- Por favor, senhores. – disse Jack ao chegar perto do violinista. – Poderia tocar para nós uma música bem alegre? Daquelas alegres mesmo, no estilo dos cabarés, sim? Usem o violino e a guitarra espanhola!

Os músicos estranharam um pouco, mas se aquele "nobre" estava pedindo, era melhor tocar isso.

Começaram e Jack e Elizabeth foram para o meio do salão.

- Eu não sei dançar isso Jack.

- Você aprende rápido. Lembra que você dançou com a Lili em Tortuga?

- Aquilo foi diferente.

- Nada disso. Estou aqui para te ensinar, ora! Sou um pé de valsa Lizzie!

Elizabeth sorriu e deixou-se ser guiada por Jack, que estava se comportando como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, lhe ensinando cada passo, cada giro.

A segurava elegantemente pela cintura e ia a conduzindo pelo salão lotado de ricos bobos observando aqueles dois loucos piratas. Os músicos estavam tocando a alegre canção e logo o restante dos convidados se sentiram seduzidos pelo casal que dançava e pela música quente, alegre e atraente.

- Viu Lizzie. – ele sorriu e soprou no ouvido dela. – Vamos causar inveja nessa festa!

- Não queremos chamar atenção seu exibido, esqueceu? – ela não queria, mas teve que o repreender se não Jack faria algo insano e os denunciaria.

- Já estamos chamando atenção. – ele sorriu. – Olhe em volta, todos estão nos imitando, dançando como dois amantes num cabaré pirata.

- Não dance muito rápido, se não eu tropeçarei!

Ele riu e continuou dançando alegremente, rodopiando ao som da alegre melodia que ecoava pelo salão abarrotado de gente fantasiada.

Elizabeth sentiu seu corpo leve, era como se flutuasse nos braços de Jack – realmente, aquele pirata sabia dançar – não ficava devendo nada aos nobres e bem educados cavalheiros. Jack realmente era um pé de valsa.

Continuaram dançando junto com todos os convidados até que a música parou – o governador chegara.

- Olá querido amigos! – Ferdinand falou alto, estava sorridente. – Bem vindos ao meu baile de Carnaval. Espero que se divirtam muito com cada pedacinho do mundo que trouxe para vocês. E agora, para abrir oficialmente essa noite de festas, trago um grupo de dançarinas e músicos egípcios! Aproveitem o espetáculo, pois está só começando!

Todos o aplaudiram entusiasmados.

- Um belo homem esse governador, não o conhecia! – sussurrou Elizabeth.

Jack a lançou um olhar que misturava espanto-ciúme-aborrecimento.

- Achou ele bonito foi? – disse em voz de falsete e fez uma careta de nojo e raiva.

- Claro, olha os olhos azuis dele. – ela apontou na direção em que o governador cumprimentava seus convidados. – Lindos olhos!

Jack fez uma cara de "quem comeu e não gostou" que quase a levou às lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Ora Jack, deixe de ciúme bobo! Só disse que ele é bonito, só isso!

- Meus olhos são lindos! – ele fez beicinho e apontou para sim mesmo.

- Claro que são, são negros como sua alma pervertida! – ela passou sua mão pelo peito dele e foi descendo até a cintura.

- Lizzie, esse é o "caminho da perdição", sabia?! – disse ele se referindo ao lugar por onde a mão dela ia passeando por ele.

- Eu sei. – ela disse o olhando intensamente, focalizava seus olhos e sua boca aberta.

- E... – ele estava quase babando, hipnotizado pela idéia que ela plantava em sua cabeça.

- E... – ela passou a língua pelos lábios e riu, ele podia ver a boca dela por entre o véu. – Jack, você não imagina o que quero fazer depois desse baile?

Os olhos do pirata brilharam.

- É claro que eu imagino! – ele sorriu e a puxou para um canto onde uma tapeçaria enorme deixava tudo escuro.

- Estamos em público Jack, comporte-se! – ela fingiu-se inocente.

- Você me provoca, agora agüente! – ele disse maliciosamente, olhou ao redor para ver se não tinha ninguém por perto ou que os observasse, e retirando sua máscara e afastando o véu dela, ele a beijou profundamente na boca.

Ele estava faminto, parecia querer engoli-la, Elizabeth retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade. Quando Jack pensou que ia morrer tamanho desejo e luxúria que aflorava nele, eis que a música árabe ecoou pelo salão.

Quebraram o beijo e se olharam assustados. Elizabeth sorriu e se esquivou dele.

- Quero ver as dançarinas! – ajeitou o véu e o puxou pelo braço. Ele pôs novamente a máscara e logo estavam deslumbrados com as lindas odaliscas e os tocadores de nay, mijuez e mizmar (flautas), kannun (que é semelhante a uma citarra, instrumento de corda), alaúde (instrumento de corda, semelhante ao banjo), e violino. Os músicos tocavam uma musica sensual enquanto as odaliscas seduziam todos no salão.

Logo que as moças repararam em Elizabeth foram dançando até ela, deixando todos boquiabertos, menos Jack que sorria.

Finalmente Elizabeth percebeu o que se passava ali, estavam todas estavam vestidas de vermelho, cor de sangue. E a cercaram, dançando em volta dela.

- Venha conosco querida! – disse uma dançarina a Elizabeth.

A rainha pirata lançou um olhar de ódio a Jack – ficou claro que ele tinha armado isso tudo com os tais árabes, as roupas eram idênticas as dela, e não foi por acaso que as dançarinas puxaram Elizabeth.

Jack sorriu vitorioso.

- Você me paga! – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de ser aplaudida por todos na festa. Teria que dançar agora para não chamar mais atenção, se recusasse seria mil vezes pior.

A música continuou e Elizabeth – para surpresa de todos e principalmente dela – se sentiu a vontade enquanto tentava imitar os movimentos dos corpos das dançarinas. Jack a assistia bobo, calado, apenas a admirando.

Elizabeth, quando percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos dela – foi se entregando à música, à sensualidade que aquela melodia exótica despertava em seu corpo, deixando todos os convidados, e até mesmo as próprias dançarinas assombradas com o talento da fidalga que viam fantasiada de odalisca.

O governador também não tirava os olhos da pirata. Perguntou a todos que estavam próximos quem era aquele anjo mau que ele via a enfeitiçá-lo, mas ninguém soube lhe dizer o nome dela.

A música parou e todos aplaudiram extasiados. O governador foi passando pelas pessoas, ansiosamente, até alcançar Elizabeth que se virou instantaneamente, assustada quando ele segurou-lhe o braço esquerdo. Ela, que até então se sentira alegre naquela festa, pensou que seria presa ou qualquer outra coisa ruim às quais corria risco e seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Piscava várias vezes e tentou disfarçar o medo pousando sua mão direita no ventre nu, estava incomodada pelos olhares maliciosos e tarados que aquele homem lhe lançava.

- Minha lindíssima dama, você dança maravilhosamente bem. Estou realmente impressionado, nunca pensei em ver uma dama da sociedade inglesa tão à vontade no meio de odaliscas! – o governador falou com o olhar grudado no corpo dela. – Qual o seu nome minha querida?!

- O nome dela é Anna Smith, e eu sou o marido dela. – Jack foi quem respondeu ao governador, quando chegou perto e puxou Elizabeth para si e não a soltou mais. Ela sorriu, sabia que Jack estava morrendo de ciúmes tamanha rapidez com a qual o coração dele batia. – John Edward Smith, muito prazer. Smithy, se preferir. – estendeu a mão para o homem que descaradamente cortejava sua Lizzie. O ciúme estava fervendo dentro dele.

O governador ficou sem jeito, e dando um sorriso, mas sem deixar de olhar o corpo de Elizabeth, disse:

- O prazer é todo meu Senhor Smith. Espero que você e sua bela esposa estejam apreciando meu baile!

- Oh, estamos gostando sim senhor governador. – disse Jack, que por baixo da máscara sentia o rosto queimar de raiva daquele governadorzinho com olhos enormes e azuis. – Agora, se me der licença, vou beber algo com minha mulher.

- Oh sim é claro! Mas antes, de onde vocês são? – disse o homem intrigado. – Tenho certeza que vocês não são daqui!

Elizabeth e Jack engoliram em seco.

- Tenho certeza absoluta de que de uma dama com tal beleza eu não teria esquecido o nome.

- Viemos das Bermudas senhor governador. – disse Elizabeth temerosa. Trocou um olhar de medo com Jack, que esboçou um sorriso, já que sua boca estava à mostra.

- Chegamos há pouco tempo, na verdade, viemos ao seu baile a pedido de uns conhecidos que nos falaram muitíssimo bem das festas que o senhor dá. – disse ela.

- Oh, então minhas festas estão famosas assim?!

- É claro! – disse Elizabeth sorrindo, percebia que a paciência de Jack estava se esgotando. – Por todo o Mar do Caribe. Ninguém fala em outra coisa a não ser nas festas do governador de Nassau.

- Que bom então! Mas... Preciso ir agora senhores. Senhora Smith... – ele segurou a mão de Elizabeth com desejo. – Espero vê-la mais vezes... – beijou sua mão. –... e seu marido também. – disse visivelmente a contragosto.

Jack o olhou sério.

- Mais uma vez é um prazer Senhor Smith. – o governador educadamente estendeu a mão novamente e Jack a apertou forte.

- Obrigada Governador Watson, agradeço muito pelos convites. – disse Elizabeth.

- Tenha certeza que sempre que eu for dar alguma festa, o nome dos Smiths não será esquecido!

Rendeu-lhes uma reverência e saiu.

Jack olhou Elizabeth e ela suspirou, o puxando para um canto afastado das outras pessoas.

- Essa foi por pouco Jack.

- Ele gostou de você Elizabeth. – ele disse com um bico hilário de ciúmes.

- É, eu percebi. – ela riu. – Ficou louco por mim, eu bem que poderia me aproveitar disso de alguma forma. – ela fingiu ponderar, só para irritá-lo. – Não acha?!

- Oh sim, é claro! – ele desdenhou bravo. – Você pode dançar só para ele, no quarto dele, ele vai adorar, ainda mais sabendo que você, uma inglesinha branquinha e educadinha, sabe dançar como as odaliscas árabes!

- Não é má idéia. Eu poderia conseguir um barco para sairmos daqui.

- Deixe de traquinagens idiotas mulher, isso seria muito arriscado, vamos apenas nos divertir nessa festa! Savvy?! – ele estava contrariado e ela estranhou o tom sério das palavras dele. Jack definitivamente não era homem de fugir de aventuras.

- Fugindo de encrencas Jack?! Logo você! – ela apontou a ele e não conteve o riso.

- Não estou fugindo de encrencas Lizzie, só estou pensando em você e na criança, só isso.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos e quase desmaiou tamanho assombro. Jack estava falando profundamente concentrado e sério, que estava preocupado com o bebê deles? Jack aceitou finalmente a idéia de ter um filho?

Vendo a reação muda de Elizabeth, Jack perguntou:

- O que foi amor?

- Que lindo! – ela sorriu genuinamente e o abraçou.

- O que foi?! – ele não entendeu.

- Nada. – ela continuou a sorrir.

- Hã?!

- Olhe. – ela mudou de assunto. – A Betthy encontrou o tal amor dela.

- Que ela fique aí! Eu nem estou me importando com ela. Essa noviça espevitada!

Ficaram alguns segundos se olhando, depois caíram na risada.

A música árabe estava ecoando pelo salão, vários casais dançando militarmente coreografados, pareciam atores de teatro no meio de um espetáculo. A dança não tinha nada a ver com a música, mas era somente assim que os fidalgos sabiam dançar.

Elizabeth se sentia maravilhosamente bem agora. Há tempos não ia a um baile da corte, era muito bom estar no meio de gente elegante depois dos últimos dois anos na companhia de piratas. Mas da mesma forma que ficou alegre, percebeu que seu lugar jamais seria ali novamente, nunca mais pertenceria às altas cortes, jamais voltaria a ser uma reles donzela submissa. Ela não abandonaria a vida pirata de forma alguma. Morreria tentando proteger sua liberdade e se sacrificaria por aqueles que ama.

Mal ela pensou nisso e uma algazarra se instalou nos convidados.

Jack e ela ficaram sem saber o porquê daquela agonia toda até que um empregado anunciou um nome que congelou a espinha de ambos.

- Damas e Cavalheiros, o comandante Mor da Companhia das Índias Orientais, Lord Henry Beckett!

Logo aquele belo homem apareceu deixando todos boquiabertos.

Jack enlaçou a mão esquerda de Elizabeth e sussurrou:

- Oh Bugger!

Ela estava paralisada.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A mesma saudação de sempre marujos, POTC não me pertence, pertence a Disney...**_

_**Mas o Mickey deixa eu brincar com os personagens!**_

* * *

**Cap. 21**

* * *

Todos aplaudiam fervorosamente Lord Henry, que passava por todos, os cumprimentando.

Era como se uma grande onda de pesar tivesse varrido toda a alegria de Jack e Elizabeth. O mundo ficou sem cor ou som sumiu para eles durante alguns minutos.

Ela tremia e ele só resmungava maldições.

- Jack. – ela sussurrou nervosa. – Vamos sair daqui agora!

- Não podemos sair assim, agora... agora não... Nós não podemos agora. – ele gaguejou distante, perdido, ao olhar aquele homem que queria matá-lo.

- Mas...

- Ele não nos reconhecerá Elizabeth, fique tranqüila. – nem mesmo ele sabia o que fazer, estava sem chão, completamente atônito.

- Mesmo assim, essa festa perdeu a graça, eu quero ir-me embora. – ela se lamentou e fez bico.

- Nós vamos assim que a total atenção de todos recaia sobre ele. – Jack estava temeroso e respirava com certa dificuldade. – Sorria, pois ainda olham para nós. – ele a abraçou e cheirou seu pescoço. – Oh Bugger Lizzie, essa festa tinha tudo para ser perfeita.

- Eu sei Jack. – ela disse esboçando um sorriso sem graça. – Vou chamar a Betthy.

- Deixe ela se divertir com aquele rapaz. – Jack a soltou e apontou para uma Betthy que sorria maravilhada com tudo na companhia de Josh, o jardineiro.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa então. – ela disse e o puxou.

Chegando à mesa, Jack pôs uma grande dose de absinto numa taça de prata e engoliu tudo, de uma só fez. Suspirando depois, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, porque aquela bebida era forte demais, até mesmo para os padrões Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth pegou pedaços de carne e foi comendo vorazmente, parecia que nunca tinha visto comida em sua vida. Ficaram lá por um bom tempo, até que finalmente a música recomeçou, desta vez uma valsa bem romântica.

- Va... vamos dançar Lizzie? – disse Jack já meio tonto por causa do absinto.

- Jack, você bebeu demais! Oh meu Deus! – ela se lamentou fazendo uma careta de decepção. – Você bebeu demais seu imbecil, e agora? – deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.

- Acalme-se, eu não estou bêbado... só estou meio tonto. – ele disse tentando parecer firme, mas tropeçou na toalha da mesa devido ao tapa e Elizabeth sentiu vontade de enfiar uma faca na barriga dele.

Tocavam _VIVALDI Concerto No. 1 em E maior, Op. 8, RV 269, "La primavera"._

Ele a agarrou e ficou abraçado a ela, dançando, apoiando seu peso todo nela.

- Eu mereço. – ela olhou para o teto e suspirou aborrecida enquanto tentava dançar com o trôpego Jack que enfiou o rosto no seu pescoço a cheirando, suspirando contente, a arrepiando com sua respiração bêbada e quente.

- Vamos procurar um quarto Elizabeth. – ele olhou nos olhos dela, sério, com os olhos brilhando pedindo, quase implorando por um sim.

- O quê?! – ela pendeu a cabeça para um lado e logo sentiu as mãos dele em suas costas, a acariciando. O salão estava precariamente iluminado agora, a luz dourada das velas deixava todos com uma aparência que lembrava estatuas de bronze.

- Vamos Lizzie?! Ontem na madrugada foi lindo, mas imagina quão excitante e emocionante será fazer amor no palácio do governador. – ele pôs os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela e cochichou. – Dois piratas malucos fazendo amor na cama de um governador inglês, como o maior comandante da Companhia das Índias Orientais no baile. Hummm?!

- Você realmente não tem juízo Jack. – ela teve que rir. Sussurrando no ouvido dele, ela destruiu as esperanças do bobo pirata bêbado e pervertido à sua frente. – Vamos voltar ao convento. Agora!

Agarrando-o pela cintura ela foi passando por todos que estavam no meio do salão dançando, ele estava irritado e se recusava a cooperar para que ela conseguisse levá-lo embora. Estava empacando e ela o beslicou forte. Ele estava com um bico enorme, parecia criança.

Elizabeth chamou Betthy, que imediatamente foi para junto dela.

- Já viu seu irmão?

- Ele não veio ao baile. Suponho que ele deve ter s atrasado por causa do tempo lá fora. Vai chover muito.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou. – Se você quiser, fique aqui com seu namoradinho esperando seu irmão. Nós vamos embora, o Jack exagerou no maldito absinto e está completamente bêbado.

- Eu já disse que não estou bêbado, maldição! Eu só estou tonto! – protestou ele que se desvencilhou dela. – Savvy? – ele tentou pôr as mãos na cintura, mas se desequilibrou e foi pendendo o corpo para trás, Elizabeth e Betthy correram para ampará-lo.

Mas já era tarde demais.

Ele caiu por cima de uma mesa cheia de louças de prata, acabando por chamar a atenção de dezenas de convidados com o estardalhaço que fez.

- Oh Bugger! – ele resmungou profundamente irritado.

Os que estavam mais próximos estranharam a gíria do homem que caíra.

- Aí estão vocês! – disse o governador Watson, chegando perto e ajudando Jack a levantar. – Oh senhor Smith, o senhor exagerou na dose huh?

- Eu estou bem. – disse Jack enojado por ser tocado por aquele homem que esticou os olhos em cima de sua fogosa Lizzie.

- Senhora. – disse se referindo a Elizabeth e rendendo-lhe uma reverência. – Quero apresentar-lhes um grande amigo meu, Lord Henry Beckett. Henry?! – ele falou bem alto.

Instantaneamente um pouco do efeito do álcool pareceu sumir do cérebro do pirata tamanho medo que se apossou de seu corpo moreno. Elizabeth respirou fundo, rezando baixinho para que Jack não fizesse nenhuma besteira e que não os reconhecessem. Betthy tremia e foi saindo de fininho, para pedir ajuda a Josh.

- Henry querido, venha aqui conhecer a dama da qual lhe falei! – chamou o governador mais uma vez.

- Estou indo! – disse Henry, que andava com dificuldade no meio de toda aquela gente que queria vê-lo. Finalmente chegando, as pupilas dele instantaneamente se dilataram tamanho assombro ao ver Elizabeth. Não a reconheceu por causa do véu, nem Jack, que estava longe de parecer aquele pirata insano cheio de quinquilharias nas roupas.

- Este é o senhor John Edward Smith e sua belíssima esposa, Anna. – apresentou-lhes o governador.

- Você realmente não exagerou como eu pensei Ferdinand! – sorriu Henry. – É um imenso prazer conhecê-la minha senhora. Vejo que realmente uma dama da sociedade fica muito bem como odalisca. Meu senhor. – se referiu ao sisudo Jack que escondia uma face contorcida de raiva embaixo da máscara.

Ela sorriu e não conseguiu pronunciar sequer um agradecimento. Jack, que piscava várias vezes, conseguiu se pôr na frente dela e estendeu a mão para Beckett.

O homem retribuiu o gesto e trocaram palavras de cortesia.

- É uma imensa honra conhecê-lo senhor. – Jack se forçou a dizer, por dentro, estava se mordendo de ódio.

- O prazer é meu. – disse Henry. – Devo dizê-lo senhor Smith, que o senhor é um homem de muita sorte!

- É mesmo? – Jack fez careta de aborrecimento. Elizabeth rodou os olhos, era só o que faltava mesmo.

- Oh sim, um homem na sua idade com tão bela dama, é realmente um prodígio!

Elizabeth e Ferdinand se entreolharam, assustados, pois sabiam muito bem o que um comentário daqueles, feito a um homem bêbado – no caso, Jack – teria um efeito, no mínimo, raivoso.

- Eu não sou velho! – Jack retirou a máscara instantaneamente. Estava respirando forte, Elizabeth agarrou-se ao braço dele com medo. – Sou só sou maduro! Savvy?!

- Savvy?! – estranhou Henry. – Que modo de falar esquisito! – Jack ficou de olhos arregalados. – Mas não fique bravo senhor. Isso é a mais pura verdade, não é?! – ele olhou para Elizabeth e Ferdinand, em busca de apoio, mas ambos estavam calados.

- Saiba que sou melhor do que qualquer moleque de 20 anos! Não é Lizzie?!

Elizabeth abriu a boca e perdeu o fôlego. Ele a chamou de Lizzie.

Quando Jack se deu conta da grande bobagem que falou já era tarde demais.

Henry ficou intrigado com o nome e logo disparou:

- O nome dela não é Anna?

- É... É claro! – disse Jack tentando contornar, estava nervoso.

- Então...? – o homem não reconheceu Jack, nem sequer se assombrou com o rosto bravo e temeroso que o pirata lhe demonstrava.

- O nome dela é Anna Liz. Por isso eu a chamei de Lizzie. E... Ora, eu a chamo como eu quiser, ela é minha mulher!

- Claro, o senhor é marido dela. – riu Henry. Ferdinand também riu. Jack estava bravo, e os almofadinhas pensaram que tudo se devia ao fato dele estar bêbado.

Elizabeth forçou um riso sem graça, mas que pareceu convencer os homens à sua frente. Jack ficou quieto, rezando para tudo acabar bem e logo.

- Espero que fiquem até o final da festa senhores! Perdoe-me pelos comentários, se eles os ofenderam senhor Smith! Por favor, peço que fiquem, pois tenho uma surpresa reservada para o final. – disse Ferdinand sorrindo para Henry. Eles planejavam uma grande queima de fogos à meia-noite.

- Ficaremos! – disse Jack dando um meio sorriso, recolocou a máscara, e puxou Elizabeth para longe. – Eu os perdôo. – falou alto para que eles os ouvissem

Henry e Ferdinand se viraram para vê-los e rindo, foram para perto dos músicos.

* * *

Jack suspirou aliviado, Elizabeth estava uma fera.

- Seu idiota! – ela deu-lhe um tapa no braço com muita força.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ele gemeu acariciando o local que ela tinha batido.

- Você me chamou de Lizzie!

- Desculpe amor, saiu sem querer.

- Foi a maldita bebida. Eu disse para você não beber!

- Ah, por favor, eles não descobriram nada, já passou! – ele suspirou ainda um pouco embriagado e sorriu. – Passou Lizzie.

Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor dela e tentou beijá-la mesmo ele de máscara e ela com o véu.

- Vamos embora agora Jack. – ela disse resoluta, mortalmente séria.

- Está bem! Vamos. – ele disse a contra gosto, fazendo bico e saíram do palácio.

Passaram quase que despercebidos por todos, no jardim ficaram olhando a festa por um tempo, de longe e depois pensaram ter saído da propriedade do governador.

Andaram por quase uma hora, nada de carroças agora, teriam que voltar ao convento a pé. Nem sequer sair da propriedade do governador eles tinham saído. Parecia que estavam perdidos, mas Jack nem comentou esse fato com ela, já bastavam as besteiras que ele tinha aprontado no baile.

- Jack.

- O que foi?!

- Porquê essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou? – perguntou ela quando percebeu o semblante triste que ele demonstrava.

- Nós nem aproveitamos a festa. – ele fez aquele bico lindo de tristeza e dengo. – Eu estava planejando tanta coisa para fazermos lá. Nós dançaríamos, beberíamos, nós iríamos aprontar muita coisa naquele maldito baile, se não fosse o tal Beckett, aquele miserável não poderia ter chegado em pior hora!

- Não ligue para isso, ainda podemos aprontar muitas coisas. – ela sorriu e o agarrou, fazendo-o parar de andar. – Estamos sozinhos no meio do mato. Coisas podem acontecer. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Por incrível que possa parecer isso não animou o capitão.

- Vamos para o convento de uma vez. – ele a soltou e foi andando. Ela não entendeu nada.

- Qual é Jack? Me negando fogo?!

- Não é nada disso. – ele suspirou sem olhar para trás.

- O que há com você Capitão?! – ela o puxou para olhar em seus olhos.

Nesse exato momento um barulho infernal foi ouvido e logo o céu foi colorido de várias cores – a queima de fogos tinha começado.

Ambos sorriram. Ele abraçou Elizabeth fortemente, estava de repente com um grande peso no coração, como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer. Jack raramente previa acontecimentos, mas esse sentimento de medo mortal o dominou desde que viu Henry Beckett na festa. Era o mesmo sentimento que Jack tivera quando Will levou Elizabeth.

- Eu amo você Elizabeth. – ele disse quieto, com um nó na garganta.

Elizabeth se assustou.

- O que foi Jack?

- Nada.

- Você está esquisito. O que está acontec... – ela não teve tempo de responder, ele rasgou-lhe o véu e jogou a máscara nas plantas ao redor e a beijou profundamente. Sua língua estava desesperada pela dela, seu corpo clamava pelo dela. Mas todo o carinho dele tinha muita luxuria, desejo e ele estava desesperado, temeroso e cheio de uma paixão obscena, uma vontade louca de protegê-la do resto do mundo, de tê-la somente para si, de amá-la longe de tudo e de todos, de não deixar ninguém mais sequer olhar para ela, nem desejar o mal para ela – mas esse era um pensamento muito egoísta, e Jack sabia disso, isso parecia coisa de Will – e ele quebrou o beijo.

- Vamos voltar ao convento minha Rainha. – forçou um sorriso bobo. Estava fugindo do que sabia que ela iria perguntar.

- Vamos. – ela decidiu não discutir nem questionar nada, pelo menos não agora.

* * *

No baile...

Betthy estava conversando com Josh, contando dos últimos acontecimentos no convento e deixou escapar algumas coisas que marcariam sua vida e a vida de todos para sempre.

- E ela está lá? – perguntou Josh.

- Sim. A própria Rainha dos Piratas, Elizabeth Swann Sparrow!

Jeoffrey, um capanga de Beckett por azar do destino, estava próximo e ouvindo tudo.

- Sparrow?!

- É. Era aquela odalisca com aquele rei mascarado que me trouxe! Ali são Elizabeth Swann e o capitão Jack Sparrow. Aquele das historias! Eles são casados e ela vai ter um...

- Ora, ora, ora senhorita! – surpreendeu-os Jeoffrey. – Que tal contarmos essa historia ao governador e ao Lord Beckett?!

Josh gelou e Betthy desmaiou em seus braços.

Jack e Elizabeth corriam sérios perigos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**The End is not so far...**_

_**POTC não é meu! É do tio Walt!**_

_**uhuuu POTC 4 confirmado!!**_

_**Go Deep Depp!**_

* * *

**Cap. 22**

* * *

Jack e Elizabeth finalmente deixaram as terras pertencentes ao governador e logo encontraram o caminho de volta ao convento.

Chegando lá, sorrateiramente eles foram para o quarto onde Jack ficava, e retiraram as fantasias em completo silêncio. Estavam sérios, preocupados um com o outro, mas não ousavam falar, nem sequer se olhavam nos olhos.

Elizabeth foi a primeira a deitar, se envolvendo no lençol branco e logo adormeceu, enquanto Jack estava sentado no chão, encostado num canto da parede, olhando sua bússola – agora ela realmente não funcionava.

Jack pensava em tudo o que aconteceu no baile, e não podia deixar de imaginar um modo de escapar, caso Beckett os descobrissem.

Ficou muito tempo quieto, olhando a figura adormecida de Elizabeth e pensando, pensando, pensando em mil possibilidades de acontecimentos, de fuga, de tudo e ao mesmo tempo não queria pensar em nada. Ele estava com um aperto no peito, um embargo na garganta, se sentia fraco e chocho e não sabia o porquê – ou se recusava a sequer admitir.

Elizabeth parecia estar tranqüila, respirava suavemente e ele finalmente levantou do chão, deitou na cama se aconchegando a ela, e dormiu cheirando seu cabelo.

* * *

No Baile...

* * *

Betthy e Josh foram interrogados por Henry Beckett, que ficou furioso ao saber que Jack Sparrow esteve cara a cara com ele e nem sequer desconfiou.

- Por isso ele a chamou de Lizzie huh?! – Henry segurava o rosto de Betthy com uma fúria assassina. – Eles são amantes!

Betthy só conseguia gemer "não" e chorar. Eles bateram muito em Josh até forçá-la a contar tudo.

O baile acabou e o governador se juntou a Henry, estavam planejando a invasão do convento e a captura do casal pirata.

Enviaram Betthy e Josh para a prisão de Nassau.

* * *

No convento...

* * *

Elizabeth acordou cedo, e levantou, deixando Jack adormecido na cama. Ele estava lindo, quietinho, deitado de lado, em posição fetal. Uma fofura!

Ela o olhou por um bom tempo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Depois tomou banho rapidamente com a água gelada que tinha na tina – provavelmente Jack, aquele safado, não tinha tomado banho – e se vestiu.

Por algum motivo desconhecido no momento, ela procurou no fundo da gaveta do criado-mudo o medalhão amaldiçoado que tinha escondido de Jack e pôs no pescoço, deixando-o oculto pela gola do vestido de freira que usava. Algo estava a incomodando ela não sabia explicar esse tipo de sentimento insano que se apoderava dela.

O branco do tecido a deixava mais pálida do que nunca.

Ouviu o galo cantar e pulou em cima de Jack, fazendo cócegas e acordando-o com tapinhas e beliscões em todos os lugares do corpo que dava para apertar. Ele grunhia e ria, sem fôlego e torpe ainda pelo sono após a bebedeira.

Todos no convento acordaram às 7 da manhã e logo deram pela falta de Betthy, Jack e Elizabeth já estavam na cozinha, tomando seu café da manhã – o café que Jack tinha preparado, para seu orgulho e para a diversão dela, que nunca imaginou que ele soubesse cozinhar. Ela o beliscava a todo o momento, encantada com a destreza dele na cozinha. Ele falava orgulhoso de cada coisa que preparava, como um grande cozinheiro. Mas, verdade seja dita, ele só preparou o café e fritou ovos para pôr no pão, mas o modo como fez isso era muito charmoso.

- Onde Betthy está? – perguntou Johanna.

- Ela não voltou? – disse Elizabeth, despreocupada.

- Não, esperava que você soubesse disso!

- Eu a deixei aos cuidados de um rapaz, amigo dela. – sorriu Elizabeth pensando que Betthy tinha finalmente fugido com Josh. – Logo o irmão dela chegaria, penso que já devem ter se reencontrado, não se preocupe.

- Gwen não vai gostar nada disso quando souber. – disse Johanna desapontada e saiu da cozinha pisando firme.

- Ora, deixe que eu me vejo com Gwen. – Elizabeth falou alto para que a freira ouvisse e sorriu para Jack que apenas sufocava risos maliciosos enquanto comia.

Pouco depois ouviram um alvoroço no pátio e Johanna entrou correndo na cozinha, esbaforida, nervosa e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Corram daqui, a Companhia das Índias Orientais estão... Eles... eles vieram prender vocês!

- O QUÊ?! – Jack levantou-se de supetão, derrubando o prato, Elizabeth permaneceu sentada, sacudindo a cabeça, não querendo acreditar no que ouvia. Sentiu uma dor em seu ventre, pôs as mãos onde doía e fechou os olhos, estava tonta e enjoada. Poucos segundos depois ela estava mais nervosa ainda e tenebrosamente assustada – notou uma elevação em seu ventre, uma coisa que ela não notara quando tomou banho de manhã cedo.

Ela abriu a boca e suspirou abismada: i"- O bebê!"/i

- Elizabeth, vamos. – Jack a arrastou pelo braço. Nem deu tempo dela falar disso com ele, ou mostrar.

Mas pensando bem, foi melhor assim – isso só o deixaria mais nervoso.

Tiros foram ouvidos, disparados para o ar e muita gritaria. Na hora que saíram se escondendo atrás das colunas do convento e das árvores, viram ao longe, soldados ingleses e frades chocados, imobilizados tamanho assombro que uma invasão violenta causava em homens de paz.

As freiras estavam no convento das Clarissas, agoniadas, rezando para que não machucassem ninguém.

Irmão John estava sendo abordado por Henry, que estava mortalmente bravo.

- Venham por aqui! – chamou Johanna. – Atrás do altar da igreja tem um alçapão que servirá de esconderijo para vocês! Serve-nos em tempos de guerras e perseguições! Vamos, rápido!

Jack e Elizabeth a seguiram. Chegando próximo à igreja, Johanna disse por entre as lágrimas:

- Agora entrem logo aí, e vão para o alçapão, tenho que ir para não desconfiarem do lugar onde vocês estão.

- Obrigada Johanna. – disse Elizabeth com doçura, lágrimas teimavam em marejar seus olhos castanhos.

- De nada meu bem, agora vão logo!

Jack não falou nada, apenas a olhou agradecido e puxou Elizabeth, ele estava nervoso, quase em desespero já que não tinha arma nenhuma com ele.

Mas não deu tempo.

Soldados chegaram à porta da igreja rapidamente, enquanto Jack ainda levantava a pesada porta do alçapão.

Vendo que não tinham salvação, Elizabeth percebeu que os soldados não viam Jack que estava oculto pelo altar de mármore, e fazendo Jack olhar para ela com um tapa no ombro dele, ela olhou em seus olhos.

- Me desculpe Jack. – ela gemeu em dor.

Ele nem sequer chegou a pronunciar uma única palavra, pois Elizabeth uniu todas as suas forças e deu- lhe um forte soco no rosto e o jogou escada abaixo no alçapão. Jack desmaiou devido às pancadas da queda. Ela rezou para não tê-lo machucado muito. Precisava salvá-lo, prometera a si mesma que não permitiria que ele se machucasse por sua causa. Elizabeth bem sabia que o que fez, o deixaria mais ferido que qualquer prisão ou tortura, mas não tinha outro jeito, pelo menos era o que se passava em sua cabeça. Esquecera o bebê, que agora mais quem nunca tinha certeza que carregava em seu ventre. Fechando a porta e fingindo que nada acontecera, ela fechou os olhos, pôs as mãos no altar como se rezasse uma missa e segundos depois, os soldados a pegaram e a arrastaram para fora da igreja, exibindo-a aos demais como se ela fosse um troféu, um prêmio de guerra. Ela não chorou, nem gritou, ficou altiva e séria.

Os frades e freiras estavam mortos de medo, choravam e se lamentavam, Elizabeth estava perdida e não se via Jack em lugar algum.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é minha querida odalisca! – Henry a segurou pelos cabelos.

- Seu desgraçado! – ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, e não conseguindo, deu-lhe um soco na cara.

Ele cuspiu sangue, não se conteve e bateu nela, foi um tapa tão forte que Elizabeth caiu na grama, gemeu, suspirou, mas não chorou.

As freiras gritavam para ele não fazer isso a ela. Gwen estava passando mal e John estava desnorteado.

- Onde está o pirata? Huh? Onde está Jack Sparrow? – ele pegou Elizabeth pelos cabelos novamente e gritou no ouvido dela.

- Fugiu para longe, no navio! – Elizabeth gritou tão convicta que o pessoal do convento realmente pareceram acreditar no que ouviram. Se Johanna estivesse nesse momento com eles, teria dado com a língua nos dentes para tentar salvar a pobre moça grávida.

- Que navio?!

- O Pérola Negra seu burro! Qual mais poderia ser?! – ela estava mortalmente irônica e agora, finalmente, muitas lágrimas cobriam suas bochechas, pois ela estava quebrando, teria que ir embora sem dizer adeus a Jack, mas não demonstrava medo, Henry Beckett não a veria com medo dele.

- Veremos se seu pirata foi mesmo. GUARDAS! Saiam com os navios à procura do Pérola Negra, deixem que eu leve essa bela vagabunda pirata para pagar por todos os seus crimes! – ele estava a segurando violentamente. – E os do amante dela também!

Os guardas saíram marchando rapidamente para cumprir as ordens de seu comandante

- Mas meu senhor, não nos faça mal, nem à moça! Por Deus! – gemeu John.

- Ora! Dê graças a Deus John, que eu não vou destruir seu maldito convento! Mas só por que minha mãe era devota de uns santos aí! – disse Henry, furioso, mas emocionado pelas lembranças que aquele lugar traziam, conventos sempre lembravam sua adorada mãe, assassinada por piratas em Madagascar.

- Não façam mal à moça, por Deus! – gritou Gwen.

- Eu não farei mal a ela irmã. Acalme-se. – ele riu. – O Carrasco fará!


	23. Chapter 23

_**O povo de POTC não é meu!**_

_**Mas Tio Mickey deixa eu brincar!**_

* * *

**Cap. 23

* * *

  
**

Todos gemeram em dor, as mulheres choravam e os homens as amparavam, tentando ser fortes.

- Não, por favor! – implorou Johanna desesperada. – Ela está...

- Cale-se Johanna! – gritou Elizabeth, ferozmente, cheia de ódio. A freira começou um pranto doloroso entendendo que ela queria manter isso em segredo. O desespero se abateu nos corações do povo do convento.

Elizabeth estava de pé novamente, de repente um fogo subiu aos seus olhos e só o que ela tinha no pensamento era aproveitar que estava sendo presa e dar um jeito de matar Beckett.

- Se vai me levar, faça logo e deixe-os em paz! Jack e eu os obrigamos a nos esconder! Somos piratas e é isso o que fazemos!

- Ora ora! Resolveu falar heim?! – Henry a segurou firme pelo braço e a olhou cheio de maldade.

O último olhar que Elizabeth lançou aos frades e freiras foi tão forte, tão cheio de agradecimento e tristeza, que poderia partir o coração de todos.

Henry a travava com uma violência odiosa, queria sair o mais rápido das Bahamas e promover verdadeiro inferno em Port Royal, lugar onde o pai de Elizabeth governou por mais de dez anos. Queria atrair os piratas, principalmente os Lordes da Irmandade, pois Henry acreditava que nunca deixariam a Rainha ser enforcada sem uma tentativa de salvamento.

Sob protestos, Henry a pôs no cavalo e saiu galopando rapidamente na direção do palácio do governador.

Todos no convento ficaram profundamente tristes e inconformados, a visão de Elizabeth amarrada naquele cavalo era aterradora. E nenhum sinal de Jack.

- Por Deus, onde aquele maluco se meteu? Será que não passou pela cabeça dele que ela estava em perigo? – gemeu Gwen.

Ninguém soube o que dizer.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

* * *

Jack acordara.

Estava tonto, sua testa sangrava e ele sentia fortes dores nas costas. Estava uma escuridão assombrosa e ele – que tinha medo do escuro – tentou entender o que se passava e sair dali.

De repente, uma terrível onda de pânico se abateu sobre ele, que se ajoelhou tamanho medo: Elizabeth tinha o empurrado escada abaixo.

- SOCORRO! – ele gritou como louco, desesperado e subindo a escada, bateu e empurrou a porta do alçapão com todas as suas forças. O sangue escorria pelo seu rosto, mas com o corpo agitado e quente, ele nem percebeu. – Alguém! Abram essa maldita porta! ELIZABETH! LIZZIE!

Jack não queria admitir, mas imaginava muito bem o que aquela tonta tinha feito.

- Você não pode ter feito isso comigo Lizzie. Não pode! Não, não, não! Por favor, não! – ele não parava de repetir isso, baixinho, num sussurro, para si mesmo quando sua garganta não conseguia enviar gritos de socorro.

O pessoal do convento nem imaginava que Jack estava ali trancado e ninguém apareceu na igreja por horas. Estavam muito ocupados com sua dor.

Jack estava ficando rouco, sem voz, de tanto gritar desesperadamente. Ninguém parecia o ouvir e ele começou a ficar histérico. O sangue não parava de escorrer do corte em sua cabeça e seu desespero em relação ao que Elizabeth fez era mil vezes mais insuportável do que as dores nas costas ou o escuro assustador do alçapão. Os pensamentos dele estavam ficando obsessivos, sem nexo, logo recomeçou a gritar, mas não obteve resposta. Estava ficando fraco, ensopado de sangue e no escuro.

Jack desmaiou.

* * *

Fora do alçapão...

* * *

Algumas horas depois do ocorrido, a cozinha do convento estava em polvorosa, todos os frades, freiras, noviços e noviças estavam amontoados nas cadeiras, sentados no chão e pendurados no batente das janelas, ouvindo atentamente o que seus superiores diziam.

- Irmão John, como ele pôde deixá-la assim, à mercê daqueles homens malvados? – perguntou Gwen, que tinha tomado um pouco de água com açúcar para se acalmar um pouco.

- Ele não faria isso Irmã, você sabe disso! – disse o frade, cabisbaixo, imaginando onde Jack teria se metido.

- Mas ela foi levada, e não há ninguém aqui que possa salvá-la, senão ele! Por Nossa Senhora!

- Alguém aqui sabe onde ele pode ter se metido? Alguém o viu fugir daqui? – John perguntou olhando na direção de todos.

Todos resmungaram um não tristonho e mais uma vez a agonia se abateu neles.

- Eu tentei os ajudar a escapar irmão. – sussurrou Johanna, sentada no chão, desolada, sendo consolada pela noviça Sofia.

- Como assim minha querida? – disse John. Todos os outros ficaram num silêncio sepulcral, ouvindo atentamente o que ela dizia.

- Logo que vi os soldados, corri para cá a fim de ajudá-los a escapar e os levei até a igreja e...

- O alçapão! – gritaram todos em coro e saíram correndo para a igreja. Para eles, com certeza Jack estava lá.

* * *

Longe dali...

* * *

Elizabeth foi levada ao palácio do governador, onde recebeu as "honras" da casa. Foi levada a um quarto, onde foi trancada e deixada lá sem água e comida por muitas horas. Ela não chorou de imediato, apenas lamentou tudo o que acontecera.

_"- Oh Deus, tomara que Jack não tenha se ferido muito e que não o deixem vir aqui me resgatar, pelo menos não agora!"_ – um turbilhão de pensamentos sem coerência alguma passava por sua cabeça que doía terrivelmente.

Ela não conseguia parar de imaginar alguma forma de sair dali, forçou a janela, a porta, tentou o telhado, mas nada ali parecia ser fácil de abrir. No quarto não havia móveis ou tapeçarias, apenas o cheiro de mofo e a completa escuridão. Mal sabia ela que nesse exato momento Jack encontrava-se em situação semelhante à dela e para qual ela mesma o empurrou.

Sentada no chão, ela finalmente se lembrou de seu maior problema no momento: o bebê.

Finalmente, depois de Jack e ela esperarem tanto tempo por um sinal da criança, ela dá mostras de que está ali justamente na hora errada. Se Jack soubesse, teria sido mil vezes pior.

Como ela conseguiria se manter segura e saudável até escapar dali? Como ela esconderia algo tão visível de Beckett? Será que ele seria condescendente por ela estar grávida?

Lembrando-se das leis inglesas para com prisioneiros, ela esboçou um sorriso tristonho, mas cheio de esperanças.

Se Beckett ordenasse seu enforcamento, ele teria de esperar até que ela parisse a criança: mulheres grávidas, quer fossem ladras, prostitutas, assassinas ou piratas, não podiam ser mortas antes de terem seu bebê, fosse este filho de quem quer que fosse.

Isso daria tempo a Jack de pedir ajuda para seu salvamento, ou oportunidades de fuga para ela. Tinha que pensar racionalmente, não poderia se entregar ao desespero. Ela iria conseguir, já tinha escapado de coisa bem pior... Pior?

_"- O que é pior do que ser presa grávida de um pirata, Elizabeth Swann?!"_ – perguntou a si mesma com um quê de angústia. Mas logo se animou um pouco. _"– Elizabeth Swann Sparrow." _– ela se lembrou do nome que levaria agora. Mesmo que não fosse oficial, ou que ele não gostasse muito da idéia e tivesse feito piada, se apresentaria agora como Senhora Sparrow.

Deitando-se no chão de madeira escura do seu cativeiro, ela dormiu com a mão no peito, segurando, através do tecido de seu vestido branco, o medalhão que Barbossa lhe dera – aquilo poderia ser muito útil agora, de alguma forma.

* * *

_**Tomara!!!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_POTC is not mine!_**

**_O Johnny vai ser! :D_**

* * *

**Cap. 24

* * *

  
**

Encontraram Jack desmaiado no alçapão. O sol já tinha desaparecido do céu e uma tempestade terrível caía desde o final da tarde. Com a roupa suja de algo parecido com fuligem e o rosto molhado num misto de lágrimas e sangue, eles tiraram Jack de lá, ainda desmaiado e o puseram no quarto das moças, no mais afastado pavilhão do Convento das Clarissas. Tinham que escondê-lo.

Ele gemia de dor, estava com febre.

Irmão John e outros frades retiraram as roupas dele para limpá-lo, e viram os hematomas roxos no corpo todo e o profundo corte na cabeça, que não parava de sangrar. Jack tremia, saiam lágrimas de seus olhos e os gemidos continham uma só palavra: Lizzie.

Os frades conseguiram com muito esforço estancar o sangue e Judith, uma freira acostumada a costurar as roupas do convento, veio fechar o corte da cabeça de Jack. Ele ainda estava fora de si. O pessoal rezava para que os soldados não voltassem, mas nem tiveram tempo de terminar a oração do rosário, o tropel dos cavalos ecoou no pátio principal – e eles ainda nem tinham terminado de tratar dos ferimentos do pirata!

Rápido Igor, um frade forte e alto pôs Jack nos ombros e correu no meio da tempestade que caía, levando Jack ao alçapão novamente e ficando com ele lá, escondido.

* * *

No pátio...

- Onde está o pirata? – perguntou agressivamente o líder do grupo. Estava tudo escuro, os pingos grossos da chuva doíam na cabeça de todos que estavam do lado de fora. Velas e lamparinas iluminavam precariamente o local e o vento forte já tinha apagado a maioria.

- Nós não o vimos senhor! – disse Christiano. – Ele fugiu e abandonou a moça! Estavam nos coagindo a escondê-los, por Deus, deixem nosso convento em paz! Por Deus! – ele disse quase chorando, e isso pareceu convencer os soldados, que se entreolharam e depois cochicharam entre si.

O noviço esperou alguns minutos, até que os cavaleiros saíram num galope rápido. Foram embora.

Rapidamente tiraram Jack do alçapão e o levaram de volta ao quarto.

* * *

No palácio...

Henry Beckett tinha dado ordens de procurar o Pérola Negra, mas o tempo não permitiu, o céu se fechou e aquela tempestade cheia de raios e trovões parecia que duraria dias e nenhum capitão ou marinheiro quis arriscar seu navio ou sua vida para procurar um pirata no meio do aguaceiro.

Mas Beckett não tinha tempo para sentir medo. Como nem ele nem o governador de Nassau tinham poder suficiente para comandar a Marinha Real naquela situação, e os mais velozes e fortes navios a serviço da Coroa estavam atracados em Port Royal, Henry mandou que preparassem as provisões para que o Maidstone, seu navio, pudesse navegar antes da alvorada.

Os homens se assustaram, ele parecia transtornado, não saía da frente da porta do quarto onde trancara Elizabeth e suas ordens foram bem claras, chegar a Port Royal o mais rápido possível, de lá seguir para a Inglaterra com a dama pirata, apresentá-la aos seus superiores, conseguir a autorização e enforcá-la em Port Royal, não antes de espalhar a notícia por todos os mares, portos e qualquer lugar onde os malditos piratas pudessem estar. Queria atrair a Irmandade, queria todos os piratas tentando o resgate da Rainha, queria que a canção fosse cantada. E então, ele teria sua vingança.

Horas se passaram...

* * *

A única coisa que Elizabeth sentiu quando um feixe de luz adentrou pela porta foi de alguém a segurando brutalmente, tampando sua respiração com um tecido cujo cheiro era horrível, e então... O nada, a completa perda dos sentidos a profunda escuridão novamente.

* * *

Puseram Elizabeth na cabine do Maidstone, onde Beckett a acorrentou na cama e encontrando o anel com a Pérola Negra, ele retirou do dedo dela, guardando para si, assim teria uma bela forma de se vingar de Jack Sparrow quando se encontrassem novamente. Por incrível que possa parecer ele não percebeu o medalhão no pescoço dela.

A chuva não passava e antes das 5 da manhã o navio já havia zarpado de Nassau rumo a Port Royal, Jamaica.

Alguns dias de viagem se passaram e nesses dias quando conseguia abrir os olhos, tudo o que Elizabeth via era Henry debruçado sobre ela, rindo e colocando o terrível tecido de cheiro ruim em sua boca, e nada mais.

* * *

**O.O**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, financeiramente, juridicamente falando!**_

_**Os personagens: alguns são da Disney, outros são meus e a hitória é toda minham fruto de meu crânio, savvy?!**_

* * *

**Cap 25

* * *

  
**

No convento...

Os ferimentos de Jack estavam custando a cicatrizar, ele custou a acordar de seus devaneios febris e isso deixou as freiras e frades desesperados. Quando ele abriu os olhos, gritou por Elizabeth e tentou correr para fora do quarto, caiu de joelhos e rapidamente o amarraram na cama, mas o ferimento da cabeça era fundo e recomeçou a sangrar. Deu muito trabalho fazer estancar o sangue novamente.

Com certeza os ferimentos dele eram mais emocionais, porque às vezes o viam chorar e apertar os punhos olhando para eles, implorando que o soltassem – estava rouco de tanto gritar. Alguns poderiam pensar que ele estava fora de si, mas ele tinha plena consciência da besteira que Elizabeth fizera e isso o desesperava ao ponto de ficar impotente diante dos fatos – era tudo terrível demais para ele acreditar, - queria dormir e acordar ao lado dela, queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo.

Já haviam se passado alguns dias e a chuva não cessava, parecia que algo estava irritando a natureza, nem o sol pôde ser visto. A escuridão ainda pairava sobre Nassau, na verdade, em todo o Caribe.

Bem longe dali...

- Para superfície seus miseráveis! – gritava Will enraivecido, mas contente, como sempre.

Bootstrap Bill o olhava desgostoso, cheio de tristeza pelos rumos que tudo havia tomado. O mar estava revolto e cheio de espuma. O céu se fechava ameaçando chuva.

* * *

_Na fonte da Juventude, alguns dias atrás, Will fizera um novo trato com Styx, renegociara todos os termos do acordo, pois ela nada sabia da gravidez de Elizabeth. A maldita ninfa esperaria alguns meses e então ele levaria a moça e consumariam o trato: Will teria uma Elizabeth jovem e bela eternamente, semi-morta como ele. E Styx teria sua liberdade graças à ajuda de Will. _

_Quando o bobo quis saber que tipo de ajuda seria, a ninfa sorriu diabolicamente com seus dentes terrivelmente alvos e disse:_

_- Quando chegar a hora você saberá querido zumbi! Mas confie em mim!_

_Ele realmente acreditou, confiou na ninfa, ele pensava que ela cumpriria o trato, mal sabia ele como ela era traiçoeira. _

_Will fechou a cara e emergiu com o Holandês a fim de atormentar os navios que cruzassem com seu curso indefinido e errante. Essa era sua diversão agora, abandonara seu serviço eterno de levar as almas dos que morrem no mar para que fizessem a passagem. Mal sabia ele que estava causando um mal maior que o que Davy Jones havia causado._

_Ele nem desconfiava das verdadeiras intenções de Styx. _

_Com o sacrifício da vida de Elizabeth, a ninfa ficaria livre de sua prisão, e no lugar dela, a pirata ficaria aprisionada na fonte, viva, mas em seu corpo morto enquanto a ninfa poderia surgir bela, poderosa e cruel para destruir Calypso de uma vez por todas. Styx teria a vida de Elizabeth sacrificada em honra dela, Will diria as palavras antes de afogá-la, ela sabia disso. O sacrifício daria vida renovada e liberdade à ninfa e um corpo para pôr no lugar do seu no fundo do grande rio Estige.

* * *

  
_

Bootstrap não cansava de pensar num modo de dissuadir Will desse plano maluco, mas de nada adiantou, o Capitão do Holandês Voador estava cego do que ele chamava de amor. Para qualquer um que visse, diria se tratar de louca obsessão.

Então o velho pirata resolveu pensar nos pedidos de ajuda de James Norrington, que ainda estava preso nos porões do navio fantasma. Ele iria ajudá-lo a se libertar e correr atrás de Jack e Elizabeth e avisá-los dos planos maléficos de Will e Styx.

Isso tinha que dar certo.

* * *

No Maidstone, em Algum lugar do Atlântico...

Elizabeth finalmente acordou no meio de uma noite chuvosa. Sentando-se na cama, ela viu um homem sentado numa poltrona – era Henry Beckett.

Ela tentou sair da cama, mas tudo girou ao seu redor e ela se deitou novamente. Depois de alguns segundos de profunda tontura, ela finalmente se lembrou de tudo o que acontecera e começou a tentar se levantar outra vez. Percebeu que não estava amarrada, ouviu os barulhos da tripulação fora da cabine e o maldito Beckett ainda dormia sentado na poltrona.

Sem pensar muito ela abriu a janela da cabine, pediu ajuda aos céus e pulou na água fria.

"_- Meu Deus! Ajude-me, por favor!"_

Ela tentava ficar com a cabeça fora d'água, mas era difícil com aquele mar tão agitado pela chuva e pelo vento cortante.

Poucos minutos depois a janela batendo com a força do vento acordou Henry, que, sobressaltado, correu para ver se a pirata ainda dormia e vendo a cama vazia, olhou pela janela, proferiu maldições ao céu e correu para o convés.

- Homens! Homens! Elizabeth pulou na água! Procurem-na! Rápido! – gritava ele sem parar, encharcado pela chuva, no meio de todos aqueles marinheiros nervosos à procura da moça.

Alguns minutos de agonia se passaram então um jovem oficial gritou:

- Capitão! Olha ela lá! – e apontou para a figura de Elizabeth, ao longe, tentando se manter viva naquele mar pavorosamente bravo. Ela se debatia como louca dentro d'água.

Beckett mandou homens amarrados a cordas para resgatá-la, mas quando Elizabeth percebeu que a capturariam, deixou-se ser tragada pelas águas.

Pensou que essa seria a hora de usar o medalhão, mas uma corrente forte a levou para cima novamente – parecia que algo não queria que ela sucumbisse à força do mar.

Quando deu por si, estava respirando novamente, com a cabeça para fora d'água, e tentou o máximo se afastar do Maidstone, mas estava fraca e cansada de nadar e não sair do lugar.

Logo um braço forte agarrou-a pela cintura e a puxou de volta até o navio inglês.

Com o corpo amolecido, ela foi jogada no convés molhado pela chuva como se fosse um saco de batatas.

- Sua desgraçada, como pôde fazer isso?! – a voz de Henry reverberou pelo navio e ele a puxou pelos cabelos. – Isso quase me custou seis homens de minha tripulação! Cansei de ser bonzinho com você!

Elizabeth não pôde conter um risinho sínico. _"- Bonzinho. Isso só pode ser piada!"_ – pensou ela com sarcasmo.

Vendo o sorriso no rosto pálido e fraco de Elizabeth, Henry gritou furioso.

- Levem essa prostituta pirata para os porões! Tranquem-na lá e ninguém ouse tocá-la, violentá-la ou falar com ela! Eu esquartejo qualquer um que tentar!

Os homens viram ódio mortal e uma raiva insana no semblante do seu Capitão e rapidamente cumpriram suas ordens – todos sabiam que Lord Henry Beckett era capaz de qualquer coisa.

Um marinheiro alto, forte e ruivo chamado Martin, pegou Elizabeth delicadamente em seus braços e a levou para o porão encharcado do navio. A moça tremia, estava chorando agora, mas ele não podia fazer nada. Os outros acompanhavam tudo temerários.

* * *

No porão do Maidstone...

Martin acomodou Elizabeth na melhor cela – se é que se pode usar esse termo para se referir a um lugar tão lúgubre como aquele - que havia no porão, deu lhe um pedaço de tecido velho e mofado para que se aquecesse e um pouco de água doce.

Elizabeth nem sabia como agradecer àquele gesto, entorpecida do jeito que estava o máximo que conseguiu foi tocar-lhe no braço em sinal de um "muito obrigada marujo".

Mal sabia ela que ele era o irmão de Betthy.

O marinheiro saiu e trancou a cela, deu uma última olhada para a pobre mulher que tremia numa cela cheia de água, ratos e feno e sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de reprovação e amargura.

Elizabeth finalmente caiu num pranto penoso, por tudo o que estava sofrendo, pelo que ainda ia sofrer e por fazer Jack sofrer por ela. Não era justo!


	26. Chapter 26

**_A mesma saudação do cap. anterior!_**

* * *

**Cap. 26

* * *

  
**

No convento em Nassau...

Jack finalmente estava melhor, depois de vários dias de agonia.

Estava rouco ainda, espirrava muito e tinha febre, as costas eram seu maior problema, o pirata não conseguia se mexer, pois isso lhe causava as mais absurdas dores.

- Onde está Elizabeth? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntou quando sua voz finalmente saiu.

Ninguém quis responder de imediato, então ele começou a gritar histericamente.

- Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Elizabeth! - sua voz era rouca e desesperada. - Lizzie! Oh Lizzie! AMOR! Elizabeth! - logo sua expressão foi ficando cada vez mais triste à medida que sua voz ia falhando ao pronunciar as palavras.

Logo Gwen e John foram vê-lo e se trancaram com ele no quarto. A conversa seria difícil.

* * *

Gwen sentou na cama ao lado de Jack e John ficou de pé.

- Onde ela está? Por favor, me digam, eu não agüento mais perguntar e todo mundo ficar com cara de espanto e sair correndo! Não agüento mais! Savvy?! – Jack pediu abruptamente, bravo e sem paciência alguma.

- Meu filho, querido Johnnie, eles... – Gwen tentou dizer, mas acariciou a cabeça de Jack e suspirou.

- Lord Henry Beckett a levou daqui. – disse John com firmeza para que Jack não tivesse outra crise histérica. – Você já deve imaginar isso não é?

Jack se contorceu na cama e cerrou os dentes.

- Ela não podia ter feito isso comigo! Não podia! – falou alto.

- Querido, ela te protegeu! – disse Gwen.

- Protegeu?! – Jack protestou.

- O que mais ela poderia fazer? – disse a freira tentando acalmá-lo.

- Ela poderia descer no meu lugar, ficar trancada lá e me deixar ser levado por aquele desgraçado! – ele falava com todas as forças de seus pulmões.

John aumentou a voz para que Jack percebesse que ele não mandava ali, mas o pirata estava contrariado, desgostoso e tinha vontade de matar qualquer um que lhe dissesse um não.

- Isso não deve ter passado pela cabeça dela meu filho. – disse John. – Não deu tempo!

- Quem diabos deu com a língua nos dentes e nos denunciou? – ele disse raivoso. – Quem?!

- Betthy. – Gwen disse com pesar e Jack proferiu maldições.

- Aquela maldita espevitada! Ela me...

- Ela foi presa, junto com um rapaz que estava com ela no baile e bateram no moço até ela contar onde vocês estavam! Não a xingue, ela está pior que você, pois está presa, esperando o enforcamento por ajudar piratas. E dê graças a Deus que sua mulher nos inocentou antes de ser levada, pois do contrário, estaríamos perdidos, todos nós. – John estava firme.

- Desculpe. – Jack murmurou, se encolhendo envergonhado, imaginando os tormentos de Betthy e Josh, tudo culpa sua. Quando se tratava de tortura, os ingleses eram mestres cruéis. – Eu preciso sair daqui, tenho que salvá-la. Elizabeth, Betthy e esse moço aí!

- Só quando você se recuperar bem! – Gwen tratou de aquietá-lo. – Não adianta nada você sair daqui para tentar salvá-los, e cair doente em algum porto desconhecido! E o governador disse que os enforcamentos não ocorrerão tão cedo, pois esperam ordens do Rei, que chegam de seis em seis meses. Como ainda é fevereiro... Temos que esperar muito.

- Nada disso! Não posso esperar, eu preciso avisar aos meus... eu preciso avisar à tripulação e... – ele disse nervoso.

- Mensageiros nossos foram enviados aos portos piratas, não se preocupe. Mas ninguém sabe para onde Beckett levou Elizabeth, pois pelo que eu andei ouvindo por aí, ela não ficou muito tempo em Port Royal. Ficaram por lá um dia e logo no amanhecer do dia seguinte, o Maidstone zarpou.

- Oh Bugger! Zarpou?! Para onde?!

- Eu já disse, ninguém sabe.

- Oh Bugger! Que inferno! Essas costas que não colaboram. Eu não consigo me mexer, mas também não agüento mais ficar preso aqui! Tenho que ir atrás do Pérola! Oh Bugger, Elizabeth está grávida! – Jack grunhiu em dor.

- Oh querido, nós sabemos e isso é o que mais nos preocupa! Uma mulher pode perder a criança se passar por emoções muito fortes. – disse Gwen choramingando.

- Não fique me dizendo essas coisas mulher! E pare de chorar Gwen, por favor. – Jack estava incomodado com tudo aquilo. Sentiu uma vontade devastadora de chorar também. Isso não era coisa de pirata, mas ele estava tão abalado que isso estava o destruindo. Ele se segurou.

* * *

Os dias se passaram monótonos. Jack passava os dias a gemer de dor enquanto as freiras faziam compressas de água quente e várias ervas para pôr nas costas inflamadas. E à noite, à noite Jack chorava baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse.

Ele já estava se sentindo desmoralizado e humilhado simplesmente pelo fato de estar preso à uma cama, se o pegassem chorando de tristeza à noite seria a morte de seu mito pirata.

Sua cabeça estava frenética, cheio de planos de fuga e de vingança contra Beckett. Jack nunca imaginou que seria capaz de sentir um ódio tão imenso e profundo por alguém como sentia agora por Henry Beckett.


	27. Chapter 27

_Isso é só pra entretenimento e não tem fim lucrativo algum!_

_Divirtam-se e mandem reviews!_

_Angellsss e Jodivise, muito obrigada por amarem essa fic e por me deixarem saber o que vocês pensam!_

_BeijãoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOOooo!_

* * *

**POTC ainda não é meu porque não tenho grana pra comprar nem os DVDs duplos! hehehe**

**O negócio tá ficando sinistro pros meus amados personagens!

* * *

  
**

**Cap. 27**

* * *

Longe dali...

Na Inglaterra, Lord Henry Beckett foi recebido com honras e muita festa por ter capturado a Rainha dos Piratas. O Rei Jorge II o felicitou muito e o concedeu o mais belo dos banquetes reais.

Henry já havia descoberto que Elizabeth estava grávida, e na noite que isso aconteceu, ela quase morreu de tanta tristeza e medo. Sim, ela agora sentia medo, medo pelo bebê que carregava, pois se Henry quisesse, a faria perdê-lo, como ele mesmo disse quando tentou forçá-la a ceder à sua luxúria odiosa.

- Sua vadia! Como pôde engravidar de um homem como aquele?! – disse com raiva após tentar violentá-la, rasgando a parte de baixo do vestido do convento e vendo a bela elevação de seu ventre. Ela gritava e batia nele como podia, mas ela era muito magrinha e fraca para ele, um homem forte e musculoso de mais de 1,80m de altura. Estavam nas masmorras de um antigo castelo onde a prendia. Nenhum grito dela parecia traspassar aquelas paredes de pedra cinza. – Eu não acredito! Grávida?! GRÁVIDA! – ele gritou enraivecido e revoltado com mais esse problema.

- Eu amo o Jack! – ela gritou brava, estava histérica.

- E veja onde seu amor por ele te trouxe! Para mim, para que eu acabe com você, com seu filho e por fim, com ele! – pegou o rosto dela e apertou entre suas mãos. Ela gemeu em dor.

- Você não pode me matar antes que eu dê a luz! – ela gemeu.

- E quem te disse isso?

- As leis da Inglaterra são muito claras! – ela estava quebrando.

- Eu faço as leis no Caribe! Onde você será enforcada em praça pública, com direito a banda e roupas novas para você! As Leis Inglesas não são aplicáveis em todos os casos, e lá é tão longe daqui que ninguém me questionará e quem pensar em questionar, terá o mesmo destino que você!

- Você não... não pode fazer isso... – ela gaguejou incrédula. Ele não podia matá-la.

- Eu vou fazer e ninguém saberá que você está grávida, somente seu querido amante, como tenho certeza que ele sabe!

- Não... – ela gemeu tentando cobrir sua nudez com os restos do vestido do convento.

Essa era a segunda vez que tentavam violentá-la. Ela lembrou de Will e começou a chorar um choro forte, soluçando muito. Eram problemas demais para uma vida só.

Beckett a deixou quieta por vários dias depois disso.

Elizabeth não comida nem bebia direito há muitos dias, estava magra e sua barriga crescia muito rapidamente, o que a enchia ainda mais de um pavor sobrenatural. Seus únicos momentos de alívio e descanso eram quando conseguia dormir. Mas ultimamente até isso lhe foi privado, pois Beckett a arrastava por todos os lugares conhecidos da Inglaterra, a expondo como um troféu. A Rainha dos Piratas era um espólio e tanto para os guerreiros fiéis ao Rei Jorge II.

Seus pensamentos estavam incoerentes e a única coisa que raciocinava agora era a última conversa que presenciou amordaçada e impotente, entre Beckett e o Rei.

- Me peça o que quiser amigo, estou muito contente com a limpeza que está fazendo em nossas colônias tropicais! – disse o Rei Jorge olhando fixamente para a figura de Elizabeth, que gemia quase sufocada à sua frente.

- Quero que me dê permissão para enforcá-la, meu Senhor. – disse Henry, numa calma que não combinava com o olhar que lançava a Elizabeth, um olhar cheio de malícia.

"_Será que ele ainda está disposto a me violentar?!"_ – pensou ela num misto de fúria e medo.

- É claro que você tem permissão Henry! É uma pena que ela tenha se tornado uma pirata. Era uma das moças mais cobiçadas da Inglaterra. Sempre causava alvoroço quando seu pai a trazia para visitar a corte. Realmente não sei o que os levou a cair em tal desgraça. Ela era e ainda é tão linda!

- Foram seduzidos pela pirataria e por Jack Sparrow. – disse Henry com raiva.

- Oh! Mate logo esse tal de Sparrow pelo amor de Deus. Eu não agüento mais ouvir falar sobre as estripulias desse maldito pirata!

- Agradeço a autoridade que me concede meu Rei, mas é preciso que saiba de uma coisa, antes que eu a leve para que morra como deve morrer.

- Diga.

- Veja com seus próprios olhos. – Henry disse e sem cerimônia alguma levantou o vestido de Elizabeth, revelando além de suas roupas de baixo, a barriga que denunciava sua gravidez.

Elizabeth gemeu de vergonha e agonia, o tormento parecia não ter fim.

O Rei se espantou. Piscou os olhos várias vezes, bobo pela beleza assustadoramente perturbadora da moça.

- Ela está grá... grávida?! – ele gaguejou. – Grávida?!

- De um filho de Jack Sparrow!

- Henry, cubra-a, por favor. – o Rei ordenou assombrado. Agora as coisas se complicaram. – Oh meu Deus. Um filho dele?!

- É! Agora entende porque eu a trouxe para cá para que Vossa Majestade mesmo a visse?! Entende porque eu pedi novamente sua permissão para matar piratas? Para matar essa pirata?!

- Henry, você sabe muito bem o que as leis dizem. – ponderou o Rei.

- Eu sei, mas se eu for rápido, não irão perceber que ela está grávida. Farei um circo tão grande que ninguém vai notar esse detalhe.

- Pretende matá-la assim? Sem esperar ela parir?

Elizabeth soltou um suspiro de espanto.

- Claro, só assim acabo com Jack Sparrow antes mesmo de matá-lo. E depois que ele estiver em minhas mãos, o farei sofrer os maiores tormentos que existem. Imagine Majestade, o que quão abalado ele ficará, com a visão de sua amante grávida, morta.

- Isso é cruel demais homem. Até mesmo para você e para mim. – assustou-se o Rei com a frieza de Beckett.

- Ninguém saberá. Eu prometo.

- Tem noção do quanto isso pode atrapalhar meu reinado?! Como poderei ser um rei considerado justo e bondoso se alguém descobre que permiti que enforcassem uma mulher grávida? Mesmo esta sendo uma pirata e carregando um filho de um pirata?!

- Juro meu senhor, que não permitirei que descubram, eu juro!

- É bom mesmo Henry. Porque do contrário, você e sua Companhia estarão em sérios apuros. As Leis me precedem e são bem claras.

- Tenho total liberdade para fazer o que for preciso, em nome da Coroa e em honra ao seu reinado, meu soberano e rei?!

- Tens, desde que encubra todos os crimes que cometerá para isso.

- Não se preocupe. Seremos os heróis.

- Então zarpe para o Caribe imediatamente, antes que a barriga dela cresça demais para ser ocultada por vestidos.

- Sim senhor.

* * *

Então Henry Beckett ficou mais uma semana preparando a viagem e no final de março daquele ano, partiu com Elizabeth e uma frota de navios em direção à Port Royal. A barriga dela começava a aparecer através do vestido e ele começou a obrigá-la a usar uma capa preta e raramente a alimentava – o máximo que ela tinha eram alguns goles de água de coco uma vez por dia e pequeninos pedaços de pão seco e duro. Os dias eram terrivelmente quentes e longos para ela. Comia tudo vorazmente e sempre que podia, o marujo Martin levava frutas para ela, que estava na mesma cela lúgubre e úmida que havia ficado da outra vez. Somente Martin tinha permissão de se aproximar dela. Beckett ordenou que ele – um dos homens mais fiéis de sua tripulação – cuidasse da segurança da moça.

* * *

Nessa mesma época, Jack finalmente conseguiu se recuperar totalmente e após agradecer muito aos frades e freiras do convento de São Francisco e de conversar longamente com John e Gwen na biblioteca, ele partiu num galeão espanhol em direção à Tortuga. O assunto da conversa foi tão sério e profundo que Jack fingiu esquecê-lo por vários anos antes de voltar a falar dos assuntos lá abordados com alguém.

Em Tortuga, não visitou todos os lugares que devia.

Desviou da casa de Sandra, a cigana, da estalagem La Tortuga e de Doña Lili, e até de Scarlett e Gisele ele conseguiu escapar. Seu cabelo já estava bem crescido, mas não tinha feito novamente os dreadlocks ainda. Vestia-se como costumava se vestir, mas o chapéu que ficou sob os cuidados do Sr. Gibbs ainda lhe fazia muita falta.

Roubou alguns bêbados e comprou – por incrível que pareça – uma passagem num navio que carregava algodão, pois como não obteve notícias do Pérola, não fazia sentido ficar muito tempo em Tortuga. Era melhor vagar por aí do que ficar parado.

Encontrou-se com Anamaria novamente, quando o barco mercante inglês no qual viajava foi atacado pelo navio dela, o Shekmet.

Ela demorou a reconhecê-lo, mas quando o fez, caiu na gargalhada:

- Meus Deus Jack, quem te fez essa barbaridade?! – apontou para os cabelos dele, a barba já começava a crescer novamente.

- Elizabeth. – respondeu ele e contou a história, omitindo alguns fatos, deturpando outros, enquanto enchia a barriga de comida na cabine da Capitã.

* * *

- Eu sabia que ali tinha coisa! Você esticava demais os olhos em cima dela... – ela riu amargamente. – Nem olhava mais para mim.

- Nossa história terminou muito antes disso. – ele disse sério, sisudo.

- Eu sei, só estava tentando brincar um pouco. – ela suspirou e abaixou os olhos.

- Eu preciso encontrar o Pérola, e salvar Elizabeth. – disse ele como se fosse para si mesmo. Depois olhou para Anamaria e arregalou os olhos. – Você o viu por aí Ana?!

- Eu não vejo o Pérola desde que o abandonei, quando percebi seu desinteresse por mim. – ela disse um pouco desconfortável. Sentiu que uma encrenca dos diabos estava perseguindo Jack e não queria ser sugada nessa tormenta.

- Maldição! Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde ele pode estar. – suspirou o pirata.

- Acalme-se Jack, vai tudo se resolver, aquela garota sabe se defender. – Anamaria tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

- Oh Bugger Anamaria! Você não entende, aquele Lord é muito poderoso e influente e malvado e... – ele engoliu em seco. – Ela está grávida, savvy?! – ele falou baixinho e disfarçando as palavras com sua repentina tosse.

- O quê?! – ela se assombrou.


	28. Chapter 28

**Isso é só pra diversão!**

**Avante marujos, que esse conto tá quase acabando... **

* * *

**Cap. 28

* * *

  
**

- De um filho meu. – disse ele encabulado, coçando a cabeça.

- Por Nossa Senhora Jack! Quanto mais o tempo passa mais louco você fica, e sem juízo!

- Oh Ana, não preciso de mais sermões está bem? Acabei de sair de um convento após muitos dias e não agüento mais ouvir falar em pecado!

- Eu não ia falar em pecado seu bobo. Eu ia falar na gritante diferença de idade entre vocês! Aquela moça tem idade para ser...

- Minha filha, eu sei! – interrompeu ele, bravo. – Eu penso nisso todos os dias savvy!

- Eu iria dizer "sua neta"! – ela riu.

- Olha aqui Ana, eu... – ele disse exasperado.

- Está bem, está bem, esqueçamos isso! Vocês são adultos e fazem da vida o que bem quiserem. – ela disse séria. – Você quer achar o Pérola para salvá-la, mas eu não posso te ajudar muito. Sou pirata, tenho que manter meus saques e sinceramente, não tenho muito interesse em sair por aí com você novamente. Você traz problemas demais.

- Oh Bugger! O que eu fiz para ser tão problemático assim?! – ele ergueu as mãos para o céu.

Anamaria riu, mas não respondeu. Ambos sabiam muito bem.

Passaram alguns minutos calados, Jack terminando de devorar a comida e Ana, quieta, olhava a chama de uma vela.

- Jack. – ela o chamou quietamente.

- Hum. – ele resmungou enquanto comia algumas uvas verdes.

- Tem uma pessoa que acho pode te dizer onde o Pérola Negra está.

Ele ficou rígido na cadeira.

- Jura?

- Juro. – disse ela com uma pontada de tristeza. – Mas você tem que procurá-la próximo a Grande Exuma. Ela costuma saquear por lá.

- Ela? – perguntou ele, curioso e ansioso.

- É. O nome dela é Quirk Jo, Capitã Quirk Jo.

- Nunca ouvi falar dela. – disse ele com o dedo indicador pousado no queixo, em tom pensativo.

- Nunca ouviu falar dela, mas garanto que do navio dela você já ouviu histórias macabras.

- E qual seria o nome desse "assombroso" navio? – ele gesticulou exageradamente com os braços.

- O Dark Abyss.

Jack se arrepiou todo. Vendo a reação dele, ela sorriu e continuou:

- O segundo navio negro do Caribe, com velas vermelhas, hoje ele é tão ou mais assustador do que o próprio Pérola quando ainda era um navio fantasma comandado por Barbossa. Em sustos, acho que ele só perde pro Holandês Voador.

Jack continuava arrepiado. Nunca ouvira falar na tal Quirk Jo, mas no Dark Abyss, ele já havia navegado.

- Dizem que ele é totalmente tripulado por...

- Mulheres! – disse ele temeroso. – Eu conheço a lenda. E é verdadeira! Eu já naveguei nele.

- Sério Jack? Eu já vi a Capitã, mas as moças não. Você viu as moças, só tem moças não é? – disse ela excitada.

- Vi as moças sim! Mas não conheço essa Quirk Jo. Não me lembro de ver nenhuma Quirk Jo! A Capitã era uma tal de White Seal nessa época. Por onde o navio passava, ela saía catando mulheres e mais mulheres que sofriam de algum modo. Ela as tornava bravas e destemidas. – ele falava isso como se fosse algo lendário e poético, o que de fato era. – Não me deixaram ficar por muito tempo no navio e me deixaram na primeira ilha habitada que viram.

- E como você foi parar lá?

- Eu fui... eu... – ele estava com vergonha. – Eu entrei de gaiato no navio. Quando me disseram que só tinha mulher eu fiquei doido e naquela época, há mais de 10 anos atrás, eu me julgava irresistível a qualquer ser feminino da face da Terra e dos Mares... e também era muito mulherengo.

Anamaria não conteve o riso. Riu tanto que foi às lágrimas.

- Mas eu ainda sou muito lindo, charmoso e irresistível! – ele fez questão de completar, pomposo.

- Aye. É claro que você é. – ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele sorriu e depois uma sombra pareceu passar por seu belo rosto maquiado e Ana percebeu.

- Vou mudar o curso do navio Jack. Assim você vai para Grande Exuma e eu me livro logo de você.

- Aye. – disse ele e ficou a olhar o mar pela janela da cabine. Seus pensamentos haviam se voltado novamente para Elizabeth e uma tristeza forte cobriu seu coração.

* * *

Vários dias se passaram. Ana deixou Jack na ilha de Grande Exuma como prometeu e ele sumiu dos mares por um mês inteiro. Ela também não deu sinal de vida no Caribe, pois navegou em direção ao Oceano Índico.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

Elizabeth estava novamente em Port Royal. O Maidstone atracou na madrugada do dia 7 de abril. Ela foi levada à sua antiga casa e foi trancada no porão.

_" - Eu odeio porões!"_ – pensou ela com tristeza. Desde que foi presa vivia de porão em porão onde quer que o maldito Beckett a levasse.

Vários soldados fiéis a Beckett, incluindo Martin, se revezavam na segurança da porta. Ela não tinha como escapar. O próprio Henry fazia questão de dar-lhe comida agora.

Elizabeth nem lembrava mais a moça que era há menos de um mês atrás. Parecia aquela zumbi que enchia a cara de rum todas as noites na ilha que Will a deixou.

Estava faminta, pálida, com frio e a barriga a assustava. Ela nunca se imaginou grávida e a escuridão a deprimia mais e mais, a sufocava. Não havia luz no porão, nem uma fresta sequer que mostrasse algum feixe de luz. Ela não tinha noção do tempo, dos dias. A única luz que via era de velas quando Beckett entrava para lhe dar água e comida.

_" - Eu preciso de um banho, eu preciso de... Jack!" _– ela gritava quando a monotonia e o desespero batia forte.

Com o passar dos dias, uma parte de sua mente ansiava pela morte, mas algo a amparava, talvez seu espírito pirata que tinha sempre esperança de que em algum momento ela iria se apoderar de um mosquete, mandar pro inferno seus inimigos e poder navegar livremente outra vez, para ver um sorriso na cara safada de Jack Sparrow, o sol em seus dentes de ouro e seus dreadlocks balançando ao vento, o vento salgado do mar do Caribe.

Estava morrendo e nem se dava conta disso.

* * *

_**Breve...**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Copiando uma frase do meu amado Rorschach de WATCHMEN...**_

_**THE END IS NIGH**_

_**Tá acabando a fic.... **_

_**Aqui começam algumas homenagens aos meus amigos, conselheiros e leitores encorajadores da comunidade Sparrabeth no orkut!**_

_**Pervos Perfos, amo vcs e não é do teclado pra fora!!!**_

* * *

**Cap. 29

* * *

  
**

O dia de seu enforcamento lhe foi informado por Martin que aproveitou um descuido do soldado que guardava a porta na troca de turnos, numa tarde chuvosa. Chovia horrores no Caribe desde março.

- Senhora Elizabeth. – Martin chamou baixinho da entrada do porão.

- Aye marujo. – ela disse de um canto da parede. A luz da vela que ele segurava ofuscava seus olhos agora acostumados com a escuridão.

- Seu... seu enforcamento... – ele gaguejou.

Ela suspirou e começou a limpar lágrimas que teimavam cair.

- Seu enforcamento será dia 22 de abril. A notícia já corre todo o Caribe e não duvido que todos os que navegam nos mares também ficarão sabendo. – ele disse triste, mas no final tinha um tom esperançoso.

Ela suspirou.

- Seu marido virá senhora! Dizem que ele é o melhor pirata que existe.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim ele é! O melhor! – um fiapo de esperança fez os olhos cansados da moça brilharem.

- Então a senhora se salvará! E quando estiver a salvo, não se esqueça de moi!

- Aye marujo! – ela finalmente riu. Um riso límpido que alegrou, não apenas seu coração, mas o de Martin também. – E qual é o seu nome para que eu não me esqueça?

- É Martin, senhora.

- Não esquecerei Martin. – ela levantou e foi na direção dele. – E a propósito, porque me está ajudando?

Quando ele abriu a boca pra responder ambos ouviram passos e Martin saiu rapidamente, trancou a pesada porta, enquanto Elizabeth ouvia a conversa.

- O que faz aqui Matin? – disse um soldado.

- A prisioneira estava fazendo barulho, vim ver o que estava acontecendo! Você sabe que esse porão alaga quando chove muito e não entendo porque ninguém ficou aqui vigiando a dama pirata!

- Ah, é por isso? – o outro suspirou. – Chegou meu horário de vigiá-la homem! E, aliás, Lord Beckett chamou os soldados de primeira classe para uma reunião, ela não ia escapar em 15 minutos não é mesmo? Ela estava gritando novamente era? O que ela disse dessa vez? Algo sobre feitiços e maldições outra vez?

- Não, estava fazendo barulhos estranhos, como se... como se... vomitasse! – ele se atrapalhou.

Elizabeth se perguntou se ele sabia que ela estava grávida.

- Que estranho. Não sei o que ela vai vomitar, ela mal come. – disse o outro e deu de ombros. – É tão ruim assim ser amante do pirata Jack Sparrow?

- Deve ser. Agora vamos para essa reunião!

E saíram os dois.

Elizabeth ficou pensando na vida e na conversa com Martin. Acariciou sua barriga e sorriu. Não via que tamanho ela estava ou se era bonita, mas sentia que crescia rapidamente mesmo ela não se alimentando.

Não tão distante dali...

No horizonte daquele dia escuro e chuvoso, antes do cair da noite, um belo e majestoso navio negro pôde ser visto, mas não, aquele não era o Pérola Negra. Esse tinha velas vermelhas, como nenhuma outra que alguns dos marujos da tripulação do Estrela da Manhã já vira.

- É o Dark Abyss! – exclamou Morgan Adams do timão. – É a Quirk Jo!

Os marujos perderam o fôlego quando sua capitã falou, aquele era um dos navios mais procurados dos sete mares e também um dos que causavam mais espanto – era tripulado somente por mulheres.

Se aproximando do Estrela, o Dark Abyss manobrou para estibordo e as popas de ambos se encontraram, causando um pequeno abalo nos cascos. As capitãs sorriram. Ainda chovia forte.

- Olá Morgan! – disse Quirk Jo, alegremente e bem alto olhando para a lendária pirata à sua frente.

Morgan Adams fazia parte de uma grande família de piratas, sempre famosos por suas traições entre si. Mas Morgan era a única mulher viva da família e também chamava atenção por sua incrível beleza, com seus cabelos castanhos e cacheados e por deixar sua marca de destruição em cada cidade por onde passa.

- Olá Quirk! Há quanto tempo nos vemos! – Morgan pulou na popa do Dark Abyss e abraçou calorosamente a outra capitã. – Joanne... – disse em seu ouvido. – Como você cresceu menina!

- É! – sorriu Quirk meio encabulada, afinal de contas Morgan a conhecia desde que ainda usava fraldas. – Faz muitos anos. Muitos mesmo.

- Vejo que está cuidando bem do navio.

- Sim Morgan, estamos prosperando na pirataria, as águas próximas a Grande Exuma são nossas e nem a Marinha Real ousa nos afrontar. Corre um boato que somos amaldiçoadas e mortas-vivas! Mulheres viúvas, cruéis e sanguinárias!

As duas caíram na risada.

- Que bom que pensem assim. Realmente, seu navio bota medo em qualquer um. – disse Morgan.

- Aye. O seu também! – completou Quirk e ambas riram.

- Marujos... – gritou Morgan. – Esta é minha adorada amiga Quirk Jo, nada temam, mas não ousem se engraçar com as moças!

- Vou apresentar-lhes uma por uma. – disse Quirk Jo e foi chamando cada moça pelo nome e apresentando-as aos marujos.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Continuação dos meus mimos que homenageiam os Sparras!**_

_**ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Repetindo a frase do Rorschach: THE END IS NIGH!!!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**POTC IS NOT MINE  
**_

* * *

**Cap. 30

* * *

  
**

Na tripulação de Quirk Jo estavam:

A pervertida **Mary Reed**, uma bela mulher loira, olhos azuis e com um sorriso fantástico. Sabia fazer os homens gargalharem com suas piadas obscenas e adorava castrar estupradores. Adorava suas pistolas e facas. Vestia-se de vermelho, o que lhe destacava os olhos e cabelos claros.

Com ela sempre estava **Tatá Bristow**, uma morena belíssima, sarcástica e tão pervertida quanto Mari. Perita em facas, ela ativava suas adagas de um navio ao outro sem errar um golpe sequer. Brincalhona, vivia a rir dos idiotas que cruzavam seu caminho. Adorava se vestir de púrpura, seus cabelos eram lisos e ela os deixava sempre soltos.

A misteriosa **Delphine Vampirate**, saída de onde ninguém sabe, era alta e muito formosa, com olhos bem marcados, se vestia sempre de preto ou qualquer outra cor escura e tinha um apetite sanguinário em batalhas, seu charme ao manusear uma espada fazia dos homens uma presa fácil. Os cortava até sangrarem como porcos.

**Arabella Jes** andava sempre ocupada com as velas do navio, ótima na navegação, sabia como ninguém manobrar o navio quando a Capitã estava ocupada em batalhas. Tinha belíssimos olhos azuis, vestia sempre uma blusa de azul Royal que lhe destacava ainda mais os olhos e sempre sorria quando as outras indagavam o porquê dela preferir um punhal afiado e algumas setas de prata para se defender dos inimigos. As outras não sabiam que ela produzia um veneno mortal no porão e embebia suas armas nele.

**Sarah Scar** era uma moça de cabelos castanhos que usava sempre um colete marrom e adorava adagas e espadas francesas. Nas batalhas, sempre pulava de uma vela outra derrubando os inimigos. Saía no braço com qualquer um e tinha um gancho de direita muito poderoso para uma mulher.

**Lu Radun** era outra que tinha uma força física incrível. Linda, alta e sedutora, ela sempre ia à frente do navio e amava atirar com sua arma. Sorria ao ver homens cruéis tombando. Uma das mais experientes da tripulação, usava sempre calças e camisas cor de vinho e era a única que acalmava os ânimos das meninas quando aconteciam brigas. Se a capitã chegasse a saber dessas brigas, a coisa poderia ser bem pior.

**Ane Firebeard** era uma das mais jovens e afoitas do bando. Recém chegada na tripulação, era entusiasmo puro quando ocorriam os saques. Levava sempre duas pistolas na cintura e vários explosivos amarrados ao corpo, seixava sempre os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Adorava explodir coisas. Usava uma camisa cinzenta e uma calça preta.

**Yasmim Deschain** era uma mulher misteriosa. Nada se sabe sobre ela. Reservada, mas divertida, sabia armar estratégias e organizar os saques. Usava sempre violeta, escrevia bem e era ótima em negociações. Mas quando se irritava, partia para a porrada utilizando qualquer arma que tivesse em mãos no momento.

**Jessica Blackbird** foi salva pelo Dark Abyss durante um ataque a um navio que traficava mulheres. Sorridente, mas cruel com seus inimigos, ela é uma das melhores quando o assunto é socos, chutes e ponta-pés. Manuseia espadas com destreza, mas prefere usar armas de fogo. Usa roupas impecavelmente brancas, tem cabelos negros trançados como os índios costumam fazer.

Conhecida apenas por **Julie**, uma moça muito simpática e aventureira, essa pirata tem o dom de agradar a todas as tripulantes. Não falava muito de seu passado, como a maioria das moças do Dark Abyss. Especialista em cartas de navegação, ela traça rotas audaciosas pelos mares e não teme o perigo que a natureza impõe. Tem cabelos longos, castanhos e voz melodiosa. Como prefere o aconchego da cabine, usa um fino vestido azul escuro.

Os tripulantes do Estrela da Manhã sorriram após serem apresentados. A maioria deles eram casados, tinham filhos e só ficavam no mar de tempos em tempos, quando Morgan os convocava para alguma caça a tesouros, ou quando algo realmente bom ou ruim acontecia. E além do mais, Morgan não era a única mulher a bordo do Estrela da Manhã. Tinha também a primeira imediata, uma mulher misteriosa como o mar.

As moças do Dark Abyss, que eram destemidas numa batalha, agora estavam quietas, não sorriam tanto quanto a capitã de seu navio.

Amarraram os navios um no outro para que não se separassem, lançaram as âncoras e Quirk puxou Morgan para a cabine do Dark Abyss.

- Recebeu as notícias de Port Royal? – perguntou Morgan com preocupação. – É por isso que está aqui não é?!

- Sim, é por isso que segui seu navio Morgan, foi difícil te encontrar, levei semanas nessa empreitada, mas enfim consegui. E advinha quem está aqui e me deu essas notícias? – disse Quirk de olhos arregalados.

Morgan fez cara de desentendida.

- Quem?! – perguntou ela.

Quando Quirk ia abrir a boca passos foram ouvidos e logo uma voz masculina e estranha falou:

- O Capitão Jack Sparrow.

Morgan abriu um leve sorriso. Quirk também.

Lá estava ele, seus cabelos estavam longos outra vez e cheio de dreadlocks. Sua barba tinha duas pequeninas trancinhas e nelas estavam abotoaduras para prender cabelos femininos. Estava completamente reconstruída a imagem que ele sempre tivera o orgulho de demonstrar.

Logo ficaram a conversar sobre os acontecimentos. Jack sorriu pouco enquanto inexplicavelmente Morgan se segurou para não chorar, sua expressão era de medo mortal. Quirk estranhou o jeito dela e Jack contava todos os acontecimentos – quer dizer, quase todos – e ele engoliu em seco muitas vezes.

Os dias foram passando e os dois navios agora navegavam juntos, a todo pano rumo a Tortuga e depois a Port Royal. Mas o tempo não estava ajudando e a viagem estava demorando mais que o normal. Ainda nem tinham passado da ilha de Mayaguana, nas Bahamas. As bússolas estavam loucas e o mar turvo e revolto. Ninguém entendeu nada. Jack estava apreensivo.

Quirk Jo e suas marujas estavam trabalhando duro pra manter o navio seguro, mas a tempestade estava forte demais. Os marujos do Estrela sofriam a mesma coisa.

Jack resolveu ficar com Morgan, as meninas do Dark não gostavam muito da presença dele.

"_- Têm medo de não resistirem ao irresistível Jack Sparrow!"_ – pensou ele, sapeca.

No dia 13 de abril, o tempo melhorou e o sol finalmente deu o ar de sua graça. Jack ficava discutindo planos de resgate com Morgan, que parecia tão desesperada quanto ele para salvar Elizabeth.

Ele perguntou várias vezes o porquê, e ela sempre respondia evasivamente ou fugia do assunto, dizendo que era por que Elizabeth era a Rainha dos Piratas e ela tinha o maior orgulho de viver pra ver uma mulher liderar todos os piratas, bucaneiros e mandriões dos mares. Jack não engoliu muito essa.

No convés do Estrela da Manhã...

- Quem é essa aí Capitã? - perguntou Jack intrigado com aquela bela mulher que se erguia imponente no timão do Estrela da Manhã, com os cabelos vermelhos ao vento. – Eu não tinha percebido ela nos dias de tempestade.

- Essa é minha primeira imediata, a mestre do meu grande navio, Cate - Chan. Eu a encontrei à deriva depois de um naufrágio na costa do Japão. Ela é perita em espadas e domina a arte dos grandes assassinos japoneses. É capaz de matar um homem com um só golpe. – disse Morgan.

- Então ela será de grande ajuda. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Com certeza. Ela me protege também, eu ando muito distraída ultimamente! E parece que estou ficando velha!

Eles riram.

- Já eu continuo o mesmo. – disse Jack se gabando de sua ótima forma física. Mas ele sabia que não era mais o mesmo de 10 anos atrás.

Ficaram a olhar o mar encostados na amurada, perto da proa.

- Você a ama Jack? – Morgan falava sério e ele a olhou com o cenho franzido. Ela ficava sempre assim, séria, quando falava de Elizabeth.

- Não é pra ficar espalhando isso para meio mundo, por favor. Só disse a Quirk e a você o que há entre ela e eu! – ele falou baixinho. – Para que me ajudassem a salvar a vida dela e do... – ele engasgou. – Você sabe.

- Eu sei. Mas para fazer um filho, é muita responsabilidade Jack.

- É, parece não é?! E logo vou descobrir. – disse ele fazendo bico.

- Ela está com quantos meses?

- Olha, acho que ela concebeu pouco antes do Natal do ano passado. Faça as contas. – ele debochou brincando.

- Tem quase quatro meses. A barriga já deve estar bem grandinha. Deve estar linda!

Jack tremeu. A gravidez não estava visível ainda quando a raptaram e ele estava muito bravo por não poder vê-la.

"_- Se é que ela ainda está grávida."_ – pensou ele com um aperto no peito.

Mais dias se passaram e com tempo bom.

Em 17 de abril, pararam em Grande Inagua para reabastecer os navios.

No dia 19 chegaram a Tortuga, e se surpreenderam ao ver a quantidade de piratas que se reuniam próximos a um navio tão escuro quanto o Pérola Negra e o Dark Abyss.

Ele tinha velas negras e seu casco era vermelho, ninguém sabia que madeira era aquela e como conseguiam aquele tom deslumbrantemente escarlate, era como sangue.

Jack correu para ver quem era o Capitão do navio e qual o nome da embarcação. Falou com um marujo que disse que o capitão estava na taverna próxima, não disse o nome do navio.

Chegando à tal taverna, ele viu a apreensão que estava estampada no rosto dos bucaneiros e piratas.

- Oi amigo. – disse Jack ao homem que servia bebidas. – Quem é o Capitão do navio vermelho que está ancorado aqui em frente huh?

- Você é o Capitão Jack Sparrow, não é?

- Sou sim, ouviu falar de mim?

- Quem não ouviu falar de você?! – o homem sorriu. – A "Capitã" do Bloody Mary está ali. – apontou na direção de uma pequenina mulher que estava sentada em cima de uma mesa de costas para eles, com as pernas cruzadas, com dezenas de piratas ao redor. Ela se vestia como homem, as roupas pareciam muito com as de Jack e seus cabelos longos e cheios de cachos castanhos estavam soltos e balançavam com a brisa fria que entrava pelas janelas. Estava sem chapéu.

Jack chegou mais perto e logo o olhar da moça se voltou para ele.

- Jack Sparrow, que surpresa você por aqui! – ela se virou e Jack a reconheceu.

- Morris! Anna Morris! Você?!

- Anna Morris?! Meu nome não é esse querido Jack! – o jeito dela de falar lembrava o jeito de Tia Dalma, até o sotaque arrastado em algumas palavras. Os piratas riram.

- Está confundindo ela com alguém homem?! – disse agressivamente um marujo que se levantou e ficou parado na frente de Jack.

"- Credo, esse homem é igual a mim quando estou sem a barba e de cabelos curtos. Mas eu não tenho tantas cicatrizes no rosto!" – pensou Jack boquiaberto e pendeu a cabeça para a direita deslumbrado em como o homem à sua frente lembrava ele mesmo.

- Eu estou confundindo ela com alguém, amigo?! – disse Jack com um sorriso torto e sem graça, não conseguiu tirar seus olhos dele. Era muito perturbadora a semelhança entre eles. – Estou?!

- Está sim, o nome dela não é Anna Morris. O nome dela é Capitã Chamelleon e só isso!

- Ohw! – disse Jack estreitando os olhos. Ele sabia que ela mentia o nome para todo mundo, ele sabia muito bem disso porque os dois tiveram um envolvimento que quase lhe custou uma castração em pleno convés. Ele riu a essa lembrança, ele era jovem e ela também, pelo menos na aparência era jovem demais. Mas ela parecia não ter envelhecido nem um ano sequer desde que se viram pela ultima vez há muitos anos.

- Então Jack. – recomeçou ela e sorriu para o homem que parecia com Jack. – Este é o meu primeiro imediato e quase escravo, Deep Johnny, ele me deve a vida e por isso me protege.

- Ahw! E por isso você mentiu o nome? – disse Jack sorrindo.

- Nem eu mesma lembro do meu verdadeiro nome. – caíram na risada.

- Tudo bem, vamos ao que interessa. – Jack ficou sério.- Vieram ajudar Elizabeth Swann não é mesmo?!

- Claro, como poderíamos deixar a Rainha dos Piratas ser enforcada? Nem pensar meu bem! E também tenho algo a lhe dizer em particular querido.


	31. Chapter 31

**Jack não é meu, mas o Johnny será!**

**Cap. 31**

**

* * *

**

Jack puxou Chamelleon a um canto e os dois se puseram a discutir, os outros marujos não ouviram nada. Johnny andava de um lado para o outro, irritado. Também tinha percebido a semelhança entre Jack e ele.

- Chega de fingirmos! O que você acha que vou fazer depois de resgatá-la? – disse Jack ríspido.

- Dane-se o que você vai fazer, só a quero longe do Beckett! Ele é meu! – Chamelleon deu-lhe um empurrão. – Você sabe muito bem o que planejo fazer com aquele desgraçado! Há anos quero destruir a Companhia das Índias Orientais, há anos quero que ele pague pelo que fez com a minha frota! Você sabe muito bem disso! Já que não tenho o Cutler Beckett, vai qualquer um da família. Ainda mais que este Henry parece ter puxado ao priminho malvado!

- Eu sei e lhe digo, faça o que quiser com ele, mas primeiro deixe-me dar uma bela surra nele! Ele seqüestrou a Elizabeth grávida!

- O quê?!

- Isso mesmo, vou ter um filho com ela, e ele a levou, com certeza está maltratando ela, por isso, quero vê-lo rastejando de dor aos meu pés!

- Ora, ora, quem diria? Jack Sparrow desejando tanta violência assim?!

- Pois é. Mas chega de conversa Anna, ou seja lá qual for o seu nome. Te conheço tão bem quanto você me conhece, por isso peço que ajude e deixe eu me vingar do Beckett.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – ela respondeu com um sorriso torto. – Porque eu quero ele pra mim.

- Pense logo porque o enforcamento é daqui a três dias.

- Eu já estou com o plano todo pronto e todos os navios organizados meu benzinho. – ela piscou um olho. – Acha que todos os navios piratas irão aparecer em Port Royal e arrasar a cidade com canhões?! Somos loucos, mas nem tanto! Apenas alguns de nós iremos hoje mesmo nos infiltrar na cidade para tentar livrá-la do carrasco antes mesmo do dia 22. Acha que cheguei aqui há uma semana para encher minha cara de rum?!

- Ohw! – ele se assombrou com tamanha astúcia da pirata à sua frente.

- Você não pensou nisso querido? – ela sorriu e agarrou o braço de Jack. – Venha, não se preocupe que tudo dará certo. – Jack sorriu enquanto ela o conduzia para a mesa onde os homens dela esperavam. – Lembra-se do porque construímos navios escuros? Quando todas as luzes se apagam na escuridão profunda da noite no mar...

-... Os navios negros ficam invisíveis! – completou Jack sorrindo e acariciando a mão pequena e macia que segurava o braço dele.

Deep Johnny olhou com desaprovação os dois e Jack sorriu cochichando no ouvido dela.

- Parece que o seu "quase escravo" não gostou muito de mim.

- Ora, deixe que ele não goste, querendo ou não, ele sabe o que houve entre nós e acredite, hoje à noite ele vai me acusar de ficar com ele só porque se parece com você!

- Então é por isso que está com ele? – Jack arregalou os olhos, ela também tinha reparado que eles eram parecidos.

- Não, estou com ele porque é mais louco que você. E porque ele me subestimou por eu ser mulher e eu o venci num duelo de espadas. Quase o castrei, fiz todas aquelas cicatrizes que você vê na face dele.

- Como você é malvada! – Jack se espantou.

- Ora, quem mandou ele me chamar de covarde somente por eu ter um corpo frágil de mulher? Ele apostou a vida, eu topei e ele perdeu. Eu deveria matá-lo, mas ao invés disso, o mantive como escravo e guardião porque é muito bonito, assim como você e ele começou a se engraçar pro meu lado. E eu não resisti. Nenhum homem havia me enfrentado antes, nem mesmo você.

- Eu sou um bom homem, obedecia você. – Jack sorriu descaradamente.

- Por isso mesmo ninguém te respeita seu fanfarrão!

- Aye! – Jack gargalhou. Há muito tempo ele não sorria. Ela era tão safada quanto ele e eles sempre se divertiam muito juntos. – Você gosta mesmo dele? – ele perguntou maroto.

- É uma guerra quando estamos a sós, mas é muito divertido.

- AHAAAAA. – gargalhou Jack e beijou a bochecha dela. – Então vamos apimentar o ciúme dele para você ter uma noite maravilhosa hoje.

- Piratas. – ela rodou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de reprovação, mas retribuiu o beijo.

Caíram na risada.

A marujada ficou olhando os dois capitães cheios de gracinhas e Deep Johnny saiu da taverna pisando firme.

Chamelleon nem deu atenção a ele e junto com Jack, Quirk Jo e Morgan Adams continuou a discutir o plano de resgate a Elizabeth.

Os dias se passaram assustadoramente rápido e no nefasto dia do enforcamento, o sol repentinamente brilhou forte.

Três marujos da tripulação do Bloody Mary estavam em Port Royal devidamente disfarçados. **Goldlocks**, uma menina novinha, loira e com muito vigor estava acompanhada de **Eduardo Mayrink**, um belíssimo rapaz, espadachim treinado no Tibet, que fingia ser seu marido. Eles iriam tentar ver de perto e deter o enforcamento, caso **Sophie Ankhnut Dolphinoir** não conseguisse retirar Elizabeth das garras dos soldados antes de ser levada para a praça. Sophie era tão louca e violenta quanto sua capitã, Chamelleon, mas tinha uma vantagem: sua incrível falta de piedade com seus inimigos. Ela não pensava duas vezes antes de derrubar quantos homens fosse necessário para cumprir seus objetivos.

Mas ela ainda não mandara mensagem ou dera sinal de vida para os outros dois.

Finalmente e fatalmente o dia chegou rápido.

* * *

O horizonte estava limpo no dia **22 de abril** daquele ano. Nenhum navio desconhecido foi visto e os marinheiros reais estavam todos a postos caso houvesse alguma tentativa de resgate.

Henry se arrumou, vestiu seu melhor uniforme, e mandou que Martin deixasse Elizabeth no seu antigo quarto na mansão, para que ela tomasse um banho e trocasse de roupa. Ela foi sem protestos. Tomando banho, ela se maravilhou com o tamanho de sua bela barriga e procurou não chorar, tinha esperanças de que a salvariam. Vestiu o vestido preto que estava em cima da cama e depois comeu vorazmente o banquete que estava posto no quarto. Ela nunca imaginou que coubesse tanta comida em seu pequeno estômago, mas ela comia por dois agora.

Às 9 da manhã Beckett foi buscá-la e assim que a viu jogou sobre os ombros dela um capuz escuro e pesado, cobrindo assim qualquer evidência de sua gravidez. Ela estava em um silêncio que demonstrava altivez e ele também.

Logo os soldados em fila escoltaram a prisioneira até a praça principal de Port Royal, que tinha uma vista magnífica do mar. O mar estava num azul tão profundo que nem parecia com as águas claras do Mar do Caribe.

A praça estava lotada dos mais variados tipos de gente que se possa imaginar.

- Estamos aqui hoje para o enforcamento de Elizabeth Swann, filha do falecido ex-governador Weaterby Swann, que após vários infortúnios, incluindo o primeiro de vários encontros suspeitos com o pirata mais procurado dos mares, Jack Sparrow, adotou a pirataria como profissão. – começou o juiz que falava em tom solene enquanto a população de Port Royal observava chocada, uma Elizabeth totalmente inexpressiva. Ela parecia não ouvir nada a seu redor. O juiz continuou. – Foi noiva do ex-comodoro e atualmente Almirante James Norrington, desaparecido há mais de um ano sob circunstâncias sinistras e misteriosas. E por último, foi noiva também do ex-ferreiro e hoje pirata procurado, William Turner, que segundo boatos teria morrido durante o combate entre piratas e os homens do Lord Cutler Beckett da Companhia das Índias Orientais, que foi morto também nessa batalha.

Elizabeth engoliu em seco às lembranças que essas palavras acordavam em seu coração. Não demorou muito e seus olhos estavam cheios de água, mostrando tristeza pela primeira vez.


	32. Chapter 32

**POTC is not mine... infelizmente!**

**A fic tá acabando... minha trilogia não!  
**

**Cap. 32**

**

* * *

  
**

Um silêncio mortal se fez e então o carrasco perguntou o último desejo a ela.

- Desamarre minhas mãos, por favor! Não tem como eu fugir mesmo. – ela suplicou.

O homem falou com Henry e este não permitiu. "- Se ela mostrar a barriga estou perdido!" pensou ele, mas depois considerou a possibilidade dela quer arrumar o cabelo, ou limpar as lágrimas que agora caíam.

- Amarre as mãos dela para frente então. Apenas isso. – disse secamente e foi para bem perto dela.

E o carrasco o fez. Então ela tirou os cabelos que lhe cobriam o rosto, limpou as lágrimas, tocou as maçãs de seu rosto e mexeu em algo no peito.

Fechando os olhos, ela viu a praça se encher de espanto, avistou alguns conhecidos de seus tempos de fidalga e sorriu a eles.

O Juiz recomeçou sua ladainha macabra.

- Condenada pelos crimes de pirataria, roubo de navios da frota real, inúmeros assassinatos, fuga da prisão, envolvimento com famosos piratas e traição para com sua Majestade o Rei, leio agora a carta que ele mandou ao povo de Port Royal.

"_Condeno Elizabeth Swann a ser pendurada pelo pescoço por uma corda até que sufoque e sua vida se vá, por todos os crimes que cometeu contra a Coroa e o povo de bem que vive para respeitá-la. Espero que sua morte sirva de exemplo e mostre que o crime não ficará em pune mesmo que seja cometido por pessoas nobres e que manteremos a qualquer custo a segurança para nossos navios. Que Deus tenha piedade da alma dessa moça e que Ele esteja com todos vocês_."

_Rei Jorge II._

- Então, Elizabeth Swann, que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma!

O Juiz terminou de falar, todos suspenderam a respiração. Parecia que um silencio mortal tinha levado a voz de todos para o fundo de seus corações.

Somente Goldlocks e Eduardo ..

- Temos que fazer algo loira! – Eduardo suspirou. – É agora ou nunca!

- O que vamos fazer? Nem sinal da Sophie. Mas que meleca!!! – ela sufocou um grito.

Elizabeth sentiu a corda ser posta em volta de seu pescoço. Sua esperança de avistar velas negras no horizonte acabou no momento em que a fizeram subir no banquinho. Nada de navios, nem de piratas.

Henry estava extasiado, agoniado para que ela morresse de uma vez e que Jack Sparrow e os piratas aparecessem no horizonte daquele dia claro.

O sol começou a ser escondido por nuvens cinzas e pesadas e algumas mulheres começaram a passar mal, o calor era terrível.

O carrasco deu uma última olhada nela, que estava séria, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

No ultimo instante, alguns gritaram "Não", outros viraram as costas, mas o banco sumiu dos pés de Elizabeth no exato momento em que ela tocou o medalhão asteca amaldiçoado por cima das roupas. Ela suspirou alto como se tomasse um fôlego profundo antes de um longo mergulho. Algo estralou e todos olharam em direção ao barulho.

O pescoço dela quebrou instantaneamente e seu corpo sem vida ficou pendurado na praça de Port Royal.

Elizabeth Swann estava morta

Henry pensou que sorriria, mas a visão daquela bela moça, morta era aterradora. Pensou no bebê que ela carregava e teve um calafrio. Nunca tinha cometido um crime tão covarde e terrível quanto esse. Teria que beber muito para esquecer essa visão infernal.

Nenhum sinal de ataque ou tentativa de resgate. Isso frustrou Henry, ele matara Elizabeth mais por pensar que Jack Sparrow assistiria à cena, mas parece que isso não acontecera.

Imediatamente algumas pessoas começaram a chorar e Henry decidiu mandar retirar o corpo da visão do povo.

Alguns soldados retiravam o corpo no mesmo instante que dois piratas bem conhecidos chegaram vestidos como se fossem da Marinha Real.

Eram Pintel e Raguetti que se seguravam para não chorar. Chovia e ventava forte.

Pintel e Raguetti ajudaram os outros soldados a levar o corpo de Elizabeth para o forte. A chuva estava cada vez mais densa e nada podia ser visto ao longe, apenas os acoites da tempestade nas janelas.

Não dava para acreditar que Elizabeth tinha morrido. Quando Jack soubesse seria o fim!

Passadas algumas horas após a morte dela, Pintel e Raguetti foram deixados junto com mais cinco soldados para fazer a guarda do corpo da moça. Sophie apareceu por volta da meia-noite, revoltada porque ficara presa no forte sem poder ir ajudar Elizabeth. Matou todos os guardas quando fugiu. Nem mesmo ela entendeu como foi capturada enquanto sorrateiramente entrava na antiga casa dos Swann.

Os dois piratas disfarçados já haviam colocado os guardas para dormir e rapidamente prepararam a fuga. Goldlocks e Eduardo estavam rondando as ruas, vigiando mesmo debaixo daquela tormenta, quase sem esperanças de escapar do furioso castigo que a Capitã lhes daria por falharem.

No palácio do governador, Henry tomava um dos maiores porres de sua vida. Os soldados estavam desnorteados, ainda chocados pela visão da morte de Elizabeth – a maioria deles tinha servido ao pai da moça.

A chuva deixou todo mundo quieto. Estava tudo quieto demais, exceto por uma movimentação no mar.

Dois navios negros estavam próximos. Sim, o Pérola Negra estava lá, junto do Bloody Mary, ambos navegavam sem iluminação alguma, camuflados na noite negra. Chamelleon estava muito irritada com a demora de seus piratas e fora muito difícil convencer Jack Sparrow a permanecer no navio e esperar, mas quando Barbossa apareceu com o Pérola, deu um jeito nele rapidamente: o amarrou e o adormeceu com uma pancada na cabeça. Pareceu a Chamelleon que o velho pirata sabia tudo o que aconteceria.

- Barbossa, não entendo sua atitude com Jack. – ela disse a ele quando se encontraram. – Vocês chegam em cima da hora, nada fazem para atacar a cidade, também não me deixam atacar, e agora isso?!

- Minha cara, o que está por vir não é nada bom, na verdade é macabro demais, creio que chegamos tarde demais.

- Mas eu tenho gente minha em Port Royal desde a semana passada. Posso atacar agora!

- Mas isso não muda o fato que deve acontecer, independente de qualquer coisa. Calypso já sabia o que iria acontecer mesmo antes de Elizabeth ser capturada por esses miseráveis.

- Não entendo. – disse ela revoltada.

- Nem eu. Mas ajudo como posso e sugiro que faça o mesmo.

De repente um tiro de canhão foi ouvido em Port Royal e a escuridão foi interrompida pela luz dos fogos.

A fuga tinha sido descoberta por um almirante fiel a Henry Beckett. Seu nome era desconhecido dos piratas, mas sua crueldade era lenda entre os soldados. Os ingleses atacaram primeiro.

Os gritos de Goldlocks foram ouvidos no píer e Eduardo roubou a arma de um soldado em meio a uma confusão molhada.

Chamelleon mandou prepararem os canhões triplos de seu navio – na primeira e única vez em que avistara e fora atacada pelos canhões frontais e triplos do Holandês Voador, ela desenhara e mandara construir canhões iguais em seu navio – por isso era tão temida, arrasava qualquer navio com mais de 10 canhões triplos.

O Pérola e o Bloody atiraram ao mesmo tempo.

Estava uma confusão dos infernos em Port Royal. Os soldados não sabiam o que fazer, a chuva atrapalhava a todos e as pessoas da cidade corriam para as colinas. De repente pareceu a todos que o tempo tinha parado. Um clarao verde foi visto no céu, soldados e piratas ficaram estatelados ao ver a imensa criatura que surgia do mar: era Calypso!

Barbossa, que sabia de todo o plano juntamente com os marujos do Pérola, tratou de acordar os demais do torpor que tomava o ar.

Pintel e Raguetti corriam com o corpo de Elizabeth enrolado a um tapete e Sophie ia dando cobertura, atirando em todos que se intrometessem no caminho. Quase acertou um tiro em Eduardo. Quando este se pôs no caminho. Desfeito o mal-entendido e o susto, continuaram a correria.

Calypso estava lá, imponente, assustadora e brincava com os navios britânicos como se estes fossem barquinhos de brinquedo.

Ela sabia dominar e encantar assombrosamente os homens.

Na casa, Henry estava na janela, imaginando que tudo o que via não passava de alucinações de um bêbado.

Na manhã seguinte ele teria uma miserável surpresa.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chegamos ao fim dessa fic.**

**Devo dizer que estou muito feliz por terminar!(Escrever fics cansa) e estou um pouco (MUITO) desapontada com os rumos da franquia... mas anyway, o Jack é Lindo, a Lizzie também e aproveitemos eles no mundo das fics, onde todos os finais podem ser felizes (ou não) e temos leitoras fiéis que nos alegram com um simples "-AMEIII TUA FIC ESCREVE MAIS!!! PLZ!!!"**

**Isso é muito bom, é tão bom quando ser aplaudida após uma peça de teatro!**

**Espero que gostem, sei que acharão o final muito brusco, mas é assim pra criar aquele clima de (TO BE CONTINUED) quase de LOST!**

**Como estou envolvida com peças teatro profissionais (pois sou atriz), a terceira e última parte das minhas histórias pode demorar, mas chega!**

**Vou re re re re revisar meus textos e procurarei não deixar nenhum buraco na história!**

**Me ajudem também!**

**Beijos a todos e a todas e MUITAS GARRAFAS DE RUM!!!**

**Fiquem em paz e divirtam-se!**

**Proteção a todas e todos!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 33**

Quando percebeu que tinha atingido seu objetivo, Calypso sustentou apenas a luz verde que emanava de seu corpo agora gigante e gritou. Mas não foi um grito normal, foi um retumbante ganido agudo que desorientou todos em terra e no mar.

Pintel e Raguetti foram ao chão e deixaram o corpo de Elizabeth cair também. Não havia luz, nem luar, nada a não ser o clarão verde de Calypso.

Eduardo, Goldlocks e Sophie também caíram e algo inesperado por uns, e ansiosa e dolorasamente esperado por Calypso aconteceu:

No mesmo instante após o grito, o silêncio mortal caiu sobre todo o lugar e Elizabeth se ergueu dos mortos.

Ela emitiu um ruído horrível de sua boca, como se não soubesse falar, apenas balbuciar palavras ininteligíveis a qualquer mortal.

Mas Calypso entendia. Aquela era uma língua literalmente morta, ela falava asteca.

Quando se levantou do chão, Elizabeth pareceu relembrar quem era e olhou para a deusa que a chamou com a mão esquerda.

Ainda falando na língua asteca, Elizabeth pediu a Calypso que acabasse logo com aquilo, pois estava mortalmente cansada.

A moça não lembrava de sua própria morte nem se dava conta de que não estava falando inglês.

De repente, tudo se desfez, os homens de Beckett viram a destruição, os mortos e alguns grandes navios em cima das colinas de Port Royal, mas não se lembravam de nada a não ser o fato de terem enforcado a Rainha dos Piratas e de que seu corpo desaparecera.

* * *

No Pérola...

Elizabeth estava na cabine, Jack dormia graças a um encantamento e Calypso estava pequenina e frágil outra vez.

Eduardo, Goldlocks e Sophie voltaram ao Bloody Mary e contaram a historia macabra a todos, e não entendiam o porque do mistério de Calypso e porque horas de suas vidas simplesmente não faziam sentido.

- Calypso é uma deusa, sabe o que faz. – dissera Chamelleon.

Logo todos os navios piratas estavam navegando, não rumo a Tortuga, mas sim para longe do Caribe.

Estavam rumo à costa de uma colônia portuguesa.

Quirk Jo, no Dark Abyss, estava se roendo de curiosidade juntamente com sua tripulação, mas desobedecer uma ordem de silencio de Calypso ela não iria fazer.

Pintel e Raguetti estavam temerosos. Viram o corpo de Elizabeth, e agora ouviam uma voz aguda que se parecia com a dela, a falar e gritar com Calypso numa língua desconhecida.

- Parece o inferno. – suspirou Gibbs.

- O que será que elas estão falando? – Marty sussurrou receoso.

- Elizabeth está morta! – gritou Raguetti. – EU CARREGUEI O CORPO!

- Mas não lembramos como chegamos aqui seu idiota! Vai ver que a morte foi um truque de Calypso.

- Eu sei quando uma pessoa está morta ou não e digo: ela estava morta! – gritou o pirata magricela.

- Parem com a confusão seus imprestáveis! – a voz de Barbossa ressoou. – Preciso que aproximem o navio do Estrela da Manhã. Morgan está preocupada.

- Todos estamos e ninguém fala nada! – disse Marty. Todos assentiram com a cabeça.

- Há coisas que não podem ser entendidas. Pelo menos não no momento. – Barbossa suspirou. Não entendia o que Calypso queria com toda aquela confusão.

- Como por exemplo a conversa dentro da cabine? – Gibbs arriscou.

- É isso mesmo. Agora, a seus postos preguiçosos!

* * *

Na cabine...

As duas, a morta, ou semi-morta, ou renascida e Calypso estavam conversando, ou melhor, gritando uma com a outra. Elizabeth que não acreditava no que acontecera e Calypso que explicava o que ela tinha de fazer para que seu corpo permanecesse vivo e que o bebê nascesse sem problemas.

[Em asteca]

- Você agora é um zumbi, como a tripulação do Pérola fora quando você os viu pela primeira vez! – Tia desabafou.

- O que? – Lizzie arregalou os olhos. Olhou para Jack e foi aos poucos recordando o ocorrido. – Não! – ela choramingou ao tocar no medalhão amaldiçoado e lembrar da forca.

- Entende o porque de todo o meu teatro?

- E meu bebê?

- Elizabeth, você agora é um tipo de ser que não pode, em hipótese alguma, sequer ser tocada pela luz do luar ou seu filho morrerá em seu ventre!

- O quê? – Elizabeth caiu de joelhos, escondendo seu rosto nas mãos. Chorava, um choro de lamento que ninguém nesse mundo gostaria de ouvir.

- Mas Tia, por Deus, como isso é possível? – choramingou Lizzie, sentada ao lado de Jack.

- Por algum acaso tudo o que acontece nesse mundo tem explicações razoáveis? Estou tentando te explicar o possível e quero que seja forte.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Cale a boca, vai assustar os marujos! Eles pensam que você morreu e alem do mais, você está falando asteca!

- Eu não sei falar asteca! – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos desentendida.

- Agora sabe e está falando, mas não percebe.

- CREDO! – a moça exclamou.

- CREDO digo eu! Sua voz parece a de um monstro.

- Faça alguma coisa Tia! – implorou.

- Vai passar com o tempo, acalme-se.

- Mas se o Jack me vir assim ele...

- Escute menina! Seu menor problema é Jack te ver assim. – Tia estava sem paciência. – Quando eu trouxe o Hector de volta a vida, eu o fiz com base num encantamento asteca, já que ele viveu e morreu por conta do ouro amaldiçoado pelos deuses desse povo. Quando o macaco Jack me apareceu com essa porcaria de medalhão que você carrega no pescoço, eu pus um encantamento semelhante para que o Barbossa nunca mais precisasse que eu o ressuscitasse.

- Porque todo esse cuidado com o Barbossa? – Elizabeth ficou curiosa.

- Porque eu... ora, porque ele é meu amigo. – Tia ficou encabulada e Elizabeth percebeu.

- Você e o Barbossa não...? - ela insinuou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Nem comece porque o problema e o tema de fofoca aqui é você e esse idiota imbecil do Jack Sparrow. – a deusa se exaltou.

- Tá bem. O que tenho que fazer para que tudo corra bem?

- Tem de ser forte e aceitar que não podemos mais fazer nada para que viva "feliz para sempre" com Jack! Acabou! – ela falou séria e dura. Ficou de pé.

- Como assim acabou? Nem me venha com essa! – Elizabeth falou por entre os dentes. – Você deu um jeito antes, dê agora!

- Não posso, antes eu era poderosa, agora, nem tanto assim! – Tia esbravejou. – E alegre-se porque graças a mim, você vai poder parir essa criança!

Elizabeth ficou desnorteada.

- Como eu ia dizendo, se você quiser parir, não pode ver a luz do luar, pois de a luz do luar tocar seu corpo, acaba tudo antes mesmo de eu tentar, escute bem... – Tia chegou perto e a olhou mortalmente séria. – ... eu tentar ver um jeito de evitar o pior.

- E o que pode ser pior do que eu virar um zumbi?

- Você ter que apunhalar o coração do Will e assumir o comando do Holandês Voador! Isso lhe parece pior?

- Eu não vou fazer isso! – Elizabeth levantou, gritou na cara da outra.

- Ah você vai! Você vai sim! Quer saber porque?

- Sem chance!

- Porque o que vai ocorrer te levará a isso. Não posso e nem vou interferir no seu destino! Cansei de ser punida por me intrometer na vida mortal. – Tia desabou. – Cansei de meter em encrencas com deuses, ninfas, zumbis, piratas e soldados por conta do amor que nutri por Jack e seu jeito louco! Cansei de você também menininha mimada!

- Porque eu terei que matar Will?

- Porque ele vai querer matar o Jack.

Ambas suspiraram.

- O que você faria Elizabeth?

Elizabeth engoliu em seco. Não permitiria que machucassem Jack.

- Eu mato Will se for preciso e fico no lugar dele! – ela gemeu.

- Até parece que eu acredito nisso. Você, quando parir, vai repensar sua vida inteira. – Tia disse solene.

Houve uma grande pausa para reflexão. Elizabeth parecia perdida em pensamentos, olhou para Jack e respondeu:

- Você fala como se já tivesse passado pela minha situação.

- Você nada sabe sobre o que eu vivi e sofri.

- Quer me contar algo? – Elizabeth ergueu uma sobrancelha e tocou a perna de Jack instintivamente, como se o que Tia pudesse dizer fosse extremamente perigoso e só ele pudesse protegê-la.

Tia nada disse e andou pela cabine.

- Escute Elizabeth, qual foi o trato que você fez com Will para que ele te libertasse como o fez?

- Eu não posso!

- Criatura, entenda que nada mais importa, aquele Henry será arrasado pelo Holandês Voador quando Will souber que você foi enforcada à mando dele! Nosso problema é o William! Coitado, gostava tanto dele.

- Ele está vil e cruel agora.

- Disso eu sei, ele não tem coração. Literalmente. – Tia disse séria. – Fale logo Elizabeth, isso pode nos fazer ganhar tempo para achar um modo de destruí-lo sem que você precise assumir o lugar dele. Aliás, eu já te contei a história do seu destino não?

- Como?

- Não contei toda não. Essa é, definitivamente uma bela hora para contar tudo. Talvez depois de ouvir, você abra essa boca e me diga algo realmente útil!

Elizabeth ouvia as armações de Tia, as besteiras de Jack, as lendas em torno da história toda.

- Está bem Tia. Eu conto, mas se prometer me ajudar!

- Ajudar? Mais do que eu ajudo?

- Olhe, eu fiz um trato com Will, desde que ele me deixou no Pérola, tenho um ano para viver com Jack, ter meu filho e depois voltar para o Holandês, para que Will me leve à tal Styx ou que me transforme numa criatura como as que navegam naquele maldito navio! Bootstrap me ajudava como podia, mas Will está cada vez mais parecido com o Davy Jones. Tentou me violentar e só parou quando eu gritei que amava Jack e estava grávida!

- Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Desconfiei que esse era o trato. EU SABIA!!! EU SABIA!!! Essa sua mania de esconder o que não pode ser escondido me irrita. E se tivesse me contado desde que EU PERGUNTEI, meses atrás, tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado. – Tia esbravejou.

- Como vai ajudar? Por favor Tia, a partir de agora, te obedeço sem pestanejar!

- Bom ouvir isso. – Tia disse por entre os dentes. – Talvez o seu desespero e a maldade de William sejam meu trunfo para me redimir com meus parentes e principalmente com minha mãe.

- Hâ?! – Elizabeth não entendeu.

- Guarde o que eu disse. Nada de luz do luar e nenhuma palavra pro Jack. Nunca se sabe o que essa cabeça oca dele pode pensar.

- Ele vai estranhar. – Elizabeth suspirou, tremia só de pensar no futuro.

- Diga que é por causa do bebê e do que sofreu com Henry. Nada de guerras agora, precisamos levar você para bem longe. Oceano Índico, Mar Mediterraneo ou Pacifico Sul.

- Tão longe?

- O Holandês não costuma velejar por águas tão tranqüilas e sem navios. A maioria das ilhas do Pacifico Sul são desabitadas. Podemos nos esconder por lá.

- Ahw. – Elizabeth se forçou a sorrir.

- Agora tire essas roupas, tome um banho e dê um trato no Jack que vai acordar daqui a pouco. Aproveite, porque só garanto a salvação da pele dele e de seu filho. – Tia disse séria.

-Aye.

- Ahh, não tire o medalhão por nada! Ouviu?

- Sim. Mas porque?

- Apenas mantenha-o em seu pescoço certo?

- Tá. Obedecer sem perguntas. Tudo bem.

Tia deixou a cabine e foi explicar aos marujos que era hora dos navios se separarem e cuidar de suas próprias vidas.

Chamelleon fez questão de saber o porque, e Tia lhe lançou um olhar divertido. Chamou-a e disse em seu ouvido:

- Chame Quirk, destrua o Maidstone e aquele almofadinha do Henry Beckett, me traga a sua linda cabeça que lhe darei todas as respostas que quiser sobre qualquer coisa.

De olhos arregalados e boquiabeta, a pirata gritou de alegria segundos depois, chamando Quirk Jo e as meninas.

Elas ficaram cochichando no Pérola, com todos os marujos ao redor, doidos para saber o que tanto as mulheres tinham para esconder.

Antes de subir a bordo de seu navio, Chamelleon deu um abraço forte em Barbossa, que desentendido, a olhou de olhos largos. Todos estranharam.

- Mas o que... – o pirata começou, mas ela sorriu um sorriso torto e disse:

- Vou sentir falta de sua voz caliente!

Barbossa encheu o peito de orgulho e lisonja, mas não disse nada. Cotton, que estava perto, ao ver a cena, abriu um largo sorriso.

- Não se esqueça do nosso trato heim Calypso! – ela gritou da proa do Bloody Mary. Quirk sorria no convés juntamente com suas meninas. Em breve elas teriam todas as respostas que quisessem.

As piratas não gostavam de esperar, mas a promessa era melhor que uma maldição da deusa.

Quando o Bloody Mary e o Dark Abyss navegavam rumo à Tortuga onde esperariam Henry atacar, pois concerteza ele estava furioso com o que acontecera, A capitã do Estrela da Manhã subiu a bordo do Pérola. Ela estava com grandes olheiras, parecia que tinha chorado muito e chamou Tia a um canto.

- Preciso falar com Elizabeth. Urgente. – ela disse chorosa.

- Ela não pode agora e não poderá por um bom tempo. – Tia estranhou. – Mas o que há com você Morgan?

- Graças a Deus aquele marujo, o Cotton, não pode falar nem sabe escrever, senão eu não teria a honra e a alegria de falar eu mesma! É importante, é um caso de família e com certeza irá alegrar Elizabeth, quer dizer, assim espero. – a mulher estava nervosa.

- Não compreendo.

- Não é pra você compreender, é para ela compreender! Vamos, deixe-me falar com ela!

- Ai ai ai, odeio que me escondam as coisas! – Tia disse por entre os dentes.

- Não é para o mal. Vamos! Por favor! – ela uniu as mãos em súplica.

- Jack logo vai despertar e eles têm meses de separação e saudades.

- E eu tenho anos de separação e saudades! – a pirata gritou furiosa.

Tia a olhou com medo, se é que era possível a ela ter medo de uma pirata. Mas Morgan era o terror de Madagascar, a maior pirata de todos os tempos, a precursora, quando nenhuma mulher se aventurava na pirataria, ela já era capitã.

- Não entendo, mas vou ver se ela pode falar com você.

Morgan esboçou um sorriso e esperou ansiosa.

Cotton a olhava sério e ela lhe retribuiu o olhar.

Aquele pirata sabia de tantas coisas sobre ela e Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ainda estava entorpecida com tudo o que lhe ocorrera. Era coisa demais para um único ser agüentar.

E Jack seria o ultimo a saber de toda e qualquer coisa que acontecera. Era triste, e assustador ter certeza de que em breve teriam que se separar, e o que era pior: Elizabeth teria que abandonar não só o amor de sua vida, mas também seu filho.

- Mas há coisas mais importantes a se fazer além de ser mãe ou mulher de Jack Sparrow.

Ela olhou para o pirata adormecido e subindo na cama, o puxou para perto dela e começou a beijá-lo, não importava se ele ainda não a tivesse visto, ele era lindo e ela estava queimando de saudades dele.

De repente, Tia entrou na cabine como um furacão.

- Elizabeth, venha cá. – a deusa ordenou.

- Mas... – ela não teve tempo de argumentar, Tia foi até a cama, segurou o queixo da moça e soprou algo em sua boca.

Elizabeth ficou tonta, tossiu e respirou fundo.

- Assim você volta a falar normal. – Tia disse impaciente. – Agora deixe-me acordar esse tonto e tirá-lo daqui.

- Mas, porque tirá-lo?

- Tem uma pessoa que precisa falar com você, é urgente!

- Quem? Mas o Jack vem em primeiro. – ela se exasperou com Tia. – Ora, você me disse que...

- Olha, depois você vai ter todo o tempo que quiser com ele está bem?

- Quem quer falar comigo?

- Já ouviu falar em Morgan Adams?

Elizabeth sentiu seu coração gelar. Era a mulher dos diários que lera quando criança. A mulher que sonhara ser em tantas e tantas brincadeiras pelos jardins do palácio de seu pai, tanto em Londres quanto em Port Royal.

- Ela está aqui? – ela disse tremendo.

- Sim e quer lhe falar uma assunto grave e urgente. – Tia respondeu e ao ver a expressão de Elizabeth, começou a imaginar o que seria. Só podia ser uma coisa, uma coisa que ela desconfiava, mas não pôde ter certeza, pois essa parte da vida de Elizabeth estava obscura quando viu pela última vez a Teia do Destino.

Dando um forte tapa na cara de Jack, Tia acordou o pirata e assustou Elizabeth.

Jack mal teve tempo de sorrir ao ver Elizabeth, Tia o puxou de lá com violência enquanto ele gritava "Lizzie! Lizzie!" sem parar e "Me larga Tia Calypso!".

- Entre e leve o tempo que precisar. – disse Tia sorrindo e estapeando Jack.

**FIM**

* * *

**Mas continua na terceira parte...**


End file.
